


Her Breath of Air

by bisexualreina



Series: Their Breath [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Pregnant Dana Scully, The X-Files Revival, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, stella and scully, the x files season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Mulder is abducted and instead of sending down a burly, rough agent to work with Dana Scully, they send down Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson to be her new partner. Basically a re-write of season 8 (and maybe more) but instead of traumatizing Scully further, she gets a partner and some happiness.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: Their Breath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178495
Comments: 123
Kudos: 166





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to jennagerm/gillianspaulson for being a wonderful beta and msgilliana for helping me craft this idea!!

Loneliness is something that Dana Scully never thought she’d openly admit to suffering from. She had felt it deep in her bones as she began to watch the world slip her by, and feared as though she’d succumb to the ever clenching hands of it, relentlessly keeping her from finding the companionship that she so often dreamt about. 

However, there she sat on the bright Thursday morning, staring at an empty desk down in the basement. Blue irises focusing on the flickering sunlight spilling in from the district’s street, the grumpy pedestrians flashing through it’s glow that reflected off of Mulder’s name placard. 

Her stomach twisted at the thought of having to take another trip, an assignment on her own, having to do both the rational and unorthodox thinking for the both of them, because no matter how many times eyes were rolled and sighs were released on her part, somehow it worked. However, she found her stomach twisting more than usual lately, but mostly due to the aroma of coffee, her floral shampoo, a wave of heat on the street, or the lingering scent of Mulder’s shaving cream and deodorant kept in his top drawer.

Pregnant. She was expecting, a big personal achievement if she dared say so herself. One of her tiny little embryos that she had stared at, prayed over, manifested with, before the procedures had taken hold, or maybe it was the eccentric night with the man that she had asked so nervously to start a family with. Her next scan would tell, but until then it was a toss up, a period of fear, waiting, and ultimately secrecy.

She was an agent for the FBI, her work was hard, dangerous, and often times she found herself cooped up in one of those dreaded hospital beds - oh how she hated hospitals, often putting her medical insurance to good use. How could she expect for her pregnancy to last simply due to the stress that her body was put under without any of the risky fighting, fleeing, and plethora of attacks she found herself up against. One in eight pregnancies end in miscarriage, she was a doctor, she knew that, hell, she had even sat up with Melissa in the emergency room during college as she suffered one.

They were common, and it felt like she was doomed to suffer. 

With a conscious huff Scully exhaled out another nauseated breath, fumbling through Mulder’s desk for a mint or old candy cane to suck on, knowing he often kept a vast array of random oral fixations in his desk. With a scrunch of her nose Dana settled on an old Jolly Rancher, the purple hue of the candy making her lips turn into a pout, of fucking course Mulder kept grape Jolly Ranchers in his desk.

Rolling the lackluster candy around in her mouth, Scully flipped through a file, her eyes scanning the forensic evidence of the murder. Taking out her yellow highlighter she began jotting down her notes, sticking her tabs where she pleased, marking the case up in the way that she knew Mulder would complain about, forcing her to make a photo copy of the case to mark.

As her brain worked she could hear the faint chime of the elevator ringing onto their floor, assuming it was Skinner she pressed on, knowing that her former superior was always down here to bitch to her partner over something. However, as the footsteps drew near she could hear the sound of heels clacking against the concrete flooring.

Racking her brain for an explanation she perked up from the file and watched as the door slightly knocked, the sound soft enough to be missed if one wasn’t waiting for it as she was. 

“Hello? Anyone down here?” A low voice called, the sound of it causing Scully’s hairs on her neck to stand.

_ Nobody but the FBI’s most unwanted! _

No, she couldn’t say that. With a fumbling slam of the folder she cleared her throat and pushed her wire rimmed glasses farther onto her face.

“It’s open.” She called, watching a blonde, slender woman enter the basement door carrying a heavy cardboard box, a leather bag hooked on her elbow as she stalked inside in heels far too high for Scully to imagine wearing to work on the daily.

“Are you Special Agent Dana Scully?” The woman questioned, her voice laced with a British accent as she made piercing eye contact with the redhead. Lost for words she nodded bashfully, the silence then hitting her as she pushed herself out of the seat and extended her arm.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Are you lost? I think you got mixed up and ended in the basement…” Scully found herself rambling out of concern that this woman was indeed lost, but also out of defense, most people never ventured down to the X Files office out of choice, it was a punishment, a ploy, or a threat to shut down his livelihood, now her’s as well.

“No…I’m Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson, I’ve been transferred here from the Metropolitan Police in London down here to help you with your…X Files department. My chief constable told me that you were in need of a partner, and your director spoke with him and agreed to send me.” She reported, her eyes swiftly scanning the room before shaking Scully’s hand.

“Where is my desk?” She noted almost automatically, but Scully was still lingering on her words, betrayal and anger filling her up as she stared down the woman. Her partner wasn’t even gone for half a second and his spot was already filled, he wasn’t even pronounced living or dead without Kersh shoving another person in to undermine her work.

“There isn’t- we can get you one. Sorry, I didn’t know you were coming, or that you were assigned to me.” Scully huffed, her arms now crossed over her chest as she stepped out from behind the desk. Stella stood about two inches taller than her, but seemed towering over her in the mountainous heels that she seemed to sport with no issue.

“Director Kersh didn’t let you know that I’d be joining you? That I’d be your new partner?” Stella asked, exasperated, causing Scully to chuckle dryly and sit herself against the edge of the heavy wooden desk. 

“Nope.” She exhaled, Stella now lowering her eyes as she motioned to set her heavy things down atop one of the tables after Scully nodded.

Running a quick hand through her blonde, blow dried curls, Stella couldn’t help but yawn heavily, given her lengthy trip with such little time to prepare for such a time change. A scowl landed on her already serious face as she paced the room.

“That is fucked.” She grumbled, her sharp tone shocking Scully as she seemed to reciprocate similar sentiments in front of her, finally perching herself across from Scully to try and calm herself down.

“Kersh is an ass, you’ll soon get to know that, but I always manage to stand my ground with him, so I have no worry that you will struggle with that.” Scully observed before offering a slight grin towards the blonde, her jet lagged, cranky expression softening at the extended olive branch.

“Alright Superintendent Gibson, let’s work on getting you a desk down here.” Scully sighed, the blonde noting the heaviness in her voice as she picked the phone off of the receiver, muttering into it while Stella began to unpack.

  
  
  


…

  
  


The desk had been promptly moved down to the tiny basement and arranged accordingly to the blonde’s strict preferences, taking the day to set herself up and get situated how she pleased. 

Scully watched through nauseated, exhausted eyes as the movers joked about how easy it was to get the desk moved given their plethora of unused office furniture, telling her that her lack of one was simply her superior fucking around with her, just as he did with tossing Stella into her partner’s role. 

Stella watched the tiny woman sip on a mug filled with water from the large jug that was kept in a small refrigerator in the corner of the room, flipping through pages of a case. Scully had told Stella to make herself comfortable with the office, to feel free to use the refrigerator, storage space, and bulletin boards behind her desk. Other than that the redhead remained quiet in her seat.

She watched as she periodically dug through the desk to retrieve purple hard candy, popping them into her mouth at a rate that made her eyebrow raise. However she chose not to comment, noticing the way her new partner’s eyes hung heavily as she read through the case, marking and scribbling against the paper.

She had done some reading on Special Agent Dana Scully around her fourth hour of her flight, that the woman had re-written Albert Einstein, was a medical doctor and a forensic pathologist with many more qualifications under her belt. She was a part of the small group of women employed by the bureau and had done her fair share teaching at Quantico. She had worked hard to make a name for herself.

However, what Stella couldn’t put her finger on was where she found herself. A woman with her qualifications should be up in one of the big, spacious offices on the fourth floor, equipped with carpeting, spacious conference tables, sofas, and the utmost respect of her colleagues. She couldn’t understand how she found herself perched in a dimly lit basement sipping jug water out of a grey mug with a giant green alien on the side.

Stella knew better, better than to judge a woman for sitting in this basement with her jug water, squinting over files due to the lack of sufficient lighting in the room. She had also battled the frustrating fight with her male superiors, her past one ready to make her flip a table over in pure anger at his ignorance, but she didn’t quit, she spoke up, did her job exceptionally, and didn’t let it beat her.

She could tell Dana was similar in that sense.

As she set up her files and journals onto her desk, the shuffling of her partner dashing out of the room caused her to jump and flinch at the sound. Another door down the hall slammed and she waited in silence to see if something would happen, or if there was something she should be worried about.

Taking a cautious step out of the office, she noticed the swinging of the door at the end of the hall, making her squint as she realized it was the restroom.

Shit.

Dana and Stella were getting close already.

Now blushing at what felt like an invasion of privacy, Stella stepped back inside and noticed the spilled mug of water against the carpet floor, prompting her to shrug and retrieve it, setting it back on the desk before returning towards her own.

After what felt like ten seconds, Dana returned to the office, her shoulders tense as she settled into her seat, a hand covering her face as she resumed her scan of the files. Stella watched as she glanced inside what was now an empty mug, her expression dropping as she realized that she’d have to make the short trek past her desk to refill it.

“Do you need some water?” Stella asked carefully, not wanting to overstep, but also noticing the washed out complexion of the once vibrant woman’s face. Dana exhaled tiredly and nodded, going to push herself out of her seat, but the blonde just waved her away and pulled out the large gallon, walking it over to the other desk, quietly filling it.

“I’m right there, just let me know if you need it.” She offered, pursing her lips before promptly returning to her spot.

“Thanks.”

  
  


…

  
  


Their quiet day began to wrap up, and Scully noticed Stella’s patient willingness to stay in the office, unmoving from her spot behind the large desk. She had noticed her discarded black heels beside her desk and her feet tucked beneath it slipped into a pair of grey bedroom slippers, her jacket still folded on her chair.

Without any major X File, Scully found herself packing up around six, when she’d be normally flying home from a random case on a Thursday evening. She felt slightly guilty for packing up and leaving so soon, the blonde woman new to town- the country with no connections whatsoever. However Scully knew that she had no business hanging around a bar or restaurant feeling as horrendous as she did, plus she knew she had Mulder’s case waiting for her at home.

“Calling it a day?” Stella questioned from her desk, not taking her eyes off of a pile of forms that she was charged with filling out, her voice also sounding exhausted with her travels and work. Scully pursed her lips as she shrugged her jacket on, retrieving her car keys from her pocket.

“Yeah. Do you need help or directions getting to your hotel?” She questioned, but Stella simply raised an eye from her forms and shook her head with a smirk.

“I can manage.” She smiled softly, giving the redhead a quick wave before returning to her forms.

“Bye.” Her words soft as she slipped out of the office with a tiny wave.

Scully couldn’t manage to get her new partner out of her mind as she drove home. There was something electric about the way she carried herself, such grace and suave, but also with enough confidence to stun an entire room full of serial killers. Scully knew she was confident in herself, that she was more than capable in every aspect of her professional life, having dealt with her own share of bullies, but she also found herself so incredibly terrified for other parts.

She found herself weeping at a red light, feeling incredibly isolated with her pitiful situation, unhitching her door to hurl onto the asphalt. She groaned in complete and utter frustration, slamming her car door shut just as the light switched, her drive now filled with silence as she simply tried to make it home in one piece.

With a turn of her mouth she pulled up to her street and shut the car off, once again cursing the fact that she was not a ground floor resident. Climbing the flight of stairs was painfully slow, stopping every four steps to center her breathing and focus on not hurling on the carpeted stairs.

Upon reaching her apartment she bustled inside, nearly tearing every article of clothing off of her clammy skin before climbing beneath her cool, cotton sheets. How she wanted to stay up the extra hour to read through the crime scene evidence from his disappearance, to find him and solve all of this, but her aching body told her otherwise.

Her clammy brow hit the pillow and she felt her breathing regulate as her hand fell against her lower stomach, fingers grazing against her cotton underwear as her palm rested on her firm center. She knew that despite her shitty nausea, she needed to be sleeping, to try and grow this human as best as possible. She knew she would need to eat, even if it meant her wanting to hurl even more, drink water, take prenatal vitamins, and all that other crap.

Before her eyes could eventually shut for the night, Scully felt another twinge of guilt as she thought back to her partner, the woman new to a place with very little to go off of. She had barely spoken to her, asked her how her flight was, seen if she had any friends to spend time with while off the clock.

Taking a huffing breath she told herself that she would try, that she would make Stella feel at home in the basement, just as Mulder had once done. Not even remembering what the lanky man had done to do so, but the basement was a safe place, a refuge for her, and if she could at least make Stella Gibson comfortable in her office, she would have felt as if she had done her job.

  
  
  


…

  
  


The drive into work had been uneventful, a box of store-bought muffins sitting in Scully’s passenger seat as she traveled into work early. She was determined to at least come in with one item as an offering to represent a union of partnership until Mulder returned. She knew that having a stable professional partner would make everything exponentially easier in her life, giving her the idea of muffins.

She looked crazy in the grocery store, waiting impatiently at the automatic doors until the manager finally unlocked them, causing her to race inside and grab the first container she laid her eyes on. She didn’t know if Stella liked muffins, or if there were muffins in London, hell, she didn’t know much about the foreign country that she had migrated from, but figured she’d at least try.

Scully slung her purse over her shoulder and balanced the muffins in one hand as she fished out her keys, trotting down the dim garage towards the basement offices. 

Swiftly unlocking the door she noticed a glow in the corner of the room, Stella’s lamp still lit on the corner of her desk. Furrowing her brow she took a step towards it in order to shut it off, not wanting the bulb to go out, but gasped in sheer embarrassment as she noticed the blonde woman sleeping soundly behind her desk.

Letting out a gasp Dana clasped her hand over her mouth, dropping the plastic container of muffins onto the floor.

_ Fuck _ .

The thud sent the blonde’s eyes shooting open, fumbling for her weapon as she sat up heaving in her makeshift bed, which consisted of a travel neck pillow, and a snow coat beneath her, her thick wool one covering her as a blanket.

“Woah! Just me!” Dana cried, one hand flying out, another one instinctively falling to her flat abdomen before realizing it. Stella gasped at the sight of her partner and disarmed herself, setting the weapon onto the desk with a sleepy sigh.

“Fuck!” She gasped, rubbing both hands over her face as she came down from the initial shock of her awakening.

“Agent Scully! What time is it? My alarm wasn’t set for another two hours?” Stella grumbled, but the redhead just scooted in a bit closer and bit down on her lip before disregarding her answer.

“Are you staying here? I thought they booked a hotel for you?” She questioned, but Stella just scoffed at her and began cleaning up her mess. Scully noticed a white button up hooked on her chair, swiftly slipping it on and over the matching camisole that revealed the visible muscles of her upper arms.

“There was a mishap for the first few nights.” She revealed tiredly, giving Scully a sleepy glance before gathering the rest of her items to place back into her bag, making the redhead frown guiltily, knowing she had messed up her sleep schedule.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t the first time I’ve slept in offices. With a demanding job like ours, I have spent many nights on a cot or mat behind a desk.” She revealed with a knowing smirk, pulling a small toiletry bag out of her duffel.

“Excuse me, I’m going to go and get myself freshened up.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


Dana waited nervously as she readied herself to leave for the day, practicing her short speech that she had prepared during her lunch that she had taken. Stella yawned and Scully could visibly see the dark circles under her eyes as she fought off sleep deprivation from her past few nights.

“Stella, you aren’t sleeping on your jacket for another night. You are jet lagged and that will start making your digestive system all irritable if you don’t get some proper rest. So gather what you can manage for a few nights, I have a guest room that you can stay in.” Scully declared, causing the blonde to look up with a raised eyebrow and slight grin.

Dana was ready to fight, to insist that Stella join her and get some proper rest upon the impending weekend. Normally her weekends would be spent on extra cases in different states around the country, Mulder conjuring up trouble for the both of them, but she somehow found her schedule blissfully empty.

“I’d like that very much. Thank you.” Stella simply responded, no fight necessary. Scully raised both eyebrows in shock, relieved that she had agreed, but not expecting such a swift nod. The blonde retrieved her bag and slid on her heels before straightening her trousers at the belt, making sure her weapon was secure on her hip.

Dana’s eyes grazed her partner’s body before averting them upon her turning to face her, her thick coat now wrapped around herself. She truly was beautiful, something that she had noticed from the moment she stepped foot into the office. Her eyes were an intense shade of blue, her hair soft in a way that she couldn’t put her finger on, but it didn’t matter because then she was fixating on the pouty turn of her lips.

She could tell that Stella was active, her slim frame not much different than Scully’s, but the only difference was the definition of her muscles that she could make out through her blouse and pants. Scully didn’t have the time to go on a run, her work consuming hours of her days, leaving her spent by the time she got home, running after perps, suspects, and other things, leaving her in  _ good enough _ shape that her doctors commended her on. However, Stella was something else. Her arms and back were defined and strong, she was probably a swimmer, along with the taut abdomen that clenched every time she would sit up in her seat. Scully noticed the ripple of her calves whenever she slid her stilettos on, having to keep herself from ogling them, or at least preparing herself with an excuse of her liking her style of shoe.

“Ready?” Stella questioned, breaking the redhead’s train of thought, causing her to blush slightly and nod. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks, whether that was due to Stella or the festering life within her was probably an X File in itself. 

  
  


…

  
  


Stella wasn’t shocked at the setup or decor that Dana Scully had chosen to use in her apartment. Soft hues of lavender were splashed through the furniture, artwork, and flower arrangements that were neatly placed, not a hair out of sight. It smelled of light citrus from a diffuser plugged into a wall, lightening the home’s heavy feeling of loneliness that had tugged on her as she entered.

Dana quietly led her inside and down the short corridor that was the guest bedroom that she had been talking about. A full sized bed sat in the middle of a yellow room, a nightstand with a picture of some flowers and a lamp sat neatly organized for whatever guest found themselves in the hands of her hospitality.

“Towels and washcloths are in the top drawer and extra blankets are in the closet. Feel free to help yourself to both.” Dana exhaled, the tiny smile on her face making Stella’s grow slightly as she set her bag on the cream duvet.

“I appreciate it Agent Scully.” She nodded, the sound of her formal title making Scully falter slightly and nod, the body language not lost on Stella who simply crossed the room to close the gap between them, her mouth turned slightly.

“Do you not want me to call you that?” She asked blankly, the question catching Scully off guard as she fixated on the close vicinity of her new partner.

“It’s fine, I mean it’s my name. It’s just, my old partner- he uh, he liked Scully better.” She admitted, the sentence making Stella frown slightly and take a step back to allow the redhead some room to breathe.

“But do you want me calling you Agent Scully? Or Scully in general?” She questioned softly, her voice even as she patiently waited for her response. With a shaking exhale Scully looked up and bit down on her lip.

“Please call me Dana when it’s just the both of us. It helps me feel more like myself, not just work Scully.” She answered carefully, her eyes dropped before raising them towards Stella who nodded evenly and uncrossed her arms.

“Definitely. I love the name Dana.” She replied, turning to pull some of her things out of her bag, leaving Scully to exhale slowly and nod while taking a slow step out of the room.

“Well you get settled, I might get some takeout, I am in no mood to cook.” Dana called, causing Stella to turn and raise an eyebrow at her before stopping her in her tracks.

“No need, I can cook if you’d like.” She offered bluntly, making Scully stop in her tracks and turn with a shocked expression, the blonde now laying out a red long sleeve and a pair of black leggings, given the now sleety weather outside of the apartment. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that- really I can just call the ramen place down the street…” Dana wavered, but Stella just shook her head and shoved her arms into her pockets before biting down on her bottom lip.

“It’s no issue, I love cooking.” She insisted, gathering up her clothes and toiletries before scanning the area.

“Would it be alright if I freshen up?” She questioned, barely giving Scully a moment to respond before nodding awkwardly, leading Stella out of the bedroom and into the bathroom that connected to the master.

As the shorter woman closed the door behind Stella, the blonde was finally able to take a shaking breath as she stared at herself in the tiny mirror above the sink. What was she doing? It hadn’t even been a day and she was already cooped up and comfortable in her partner’s apartment. 

Stella had no issue with the extended hospitality, but what she found herself fixated on was the redheaded woman who scurried around the office as if she were keeping some undying secret from her. She knew that she probably didn’t trust her, it had only been a day, and even at her old job, there were still men that she refused to trust after the years she had been employed.

However, Stella knew that there was something about this Dana Scully, she just didn’t know what.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Two glasses of wine sat between the women, one untouched, and one slowly nursed by the blonde who had spent the better half of the evening trying to stay awake and coherent.

Dana chewed thoughtfully on the zucchini noodles that Stella had stirred up for the both of them, a few fillets of chicken breast laying on top with the sauce that she had concocted. It was delicious, but Scully feared that one fast bite would send her retching all over Stella, and that was not an impression or welcome that she wanted to leave.

“So I saw a file on the plane on Special Agent Fox Mulder, is he a case as well as your former partner?” Stella questioned as she sipped on her wine, the clear deflation in Scully’s body language causing her to frown at the reaction.

“He was…god, he was taken. I don’t know how or by what, but he was. I know he was because something took me too.” She revealed, the words leaving her mouth causing Stella to set the glass down and pause. She had worked with her fair share of hostage victims, women kidnapped from their homes, and various other horrific incidents.

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.” She explained clearly, but Scully’s watery eyes just stared back at her for a moment before shaking her head slightly at the woman.

“His case is going to go inactive soon, so I’ve been looking for him on the side, just personally.” She shrugged, clearly desperate for some answers, but Stella knew all too well that often times answers were preceded by tragedy and death.

“Well, I’m sorry. And I’m sorry that they sent me in so soon after his disappearance, but I’m here for a reason, and that is to help. I’m a profiler and I’ve found some of the hardest people to track. So just know that as your partner…you can count on me.” Stella shrugged, and to Scully’s surprise she found herself believing her.

Dana had spent the past seven years only trusting one man completely in the bureau. One man and one man only, with him returning the sentiments, but he was gone, and rationally she knew she needed to keep her guard up, especially with the little being inside of her that was threatening her gag reflex with every swallow. However, there she was, eating vegetable pasta and trusting Stella Gibson.


	2. Six Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to msgilliana for the amazing beta! I appreciate you so so much!  
> Content warning: mention of death and grief, as well as pregnancy complications  
> General trigger warning: Mulder does die in this chapter

It was a call that neither women had been expecting. It had been nearly two weeks of looking, scouring every inch of Virginia territoryand beyond to try and find a shred of evidence to bring Scully just a bit closer to Mulder.

It was a late night, a Tuesday. Stella felt like an answer was on the tip of her tongue, and for both of their sakes she hoped that she was correct. However, the answer she got was not one she wanted to particularly share.

The sun had set and Dana had scurried off; she needed a bathroom break. She had been having lots of those lately, and she also started to notice the large jugs of water that she was consuming almost daily, making her curiosity spark as she noted the amount of fluids she was guzzling down within the course of their day. Their shared office phone had screamed at her from across the room, prompting the woman to slide out of her chair and retrieve it.

“Gibson,” she answered. Half of her attention was on the speaker, the other half on the aerial map of the Virginia woods as she debated whether she should send out a second search party. They had found some pieces of clothing, metal, and rope, but they were still being tested to see if they did indeed match this missing partner.

“It’s him,” the voice bellowed from the other line.

“We found Agent Fox Mulder’s dead body discarded in the north east edge of the forest. They tried to revive him three times, but he was pronounced about an hour ago.” The distinct sound of Assistant Director Skinner’s voice was solemn and held back a distinct grief as he clearly whispered the news into the phone.

Stella couldn’t breathe, her mind now freezing as she sat with what Skinner had just revealed.

“Brain aneurysm. It was quick and sudden,” he added, important information for those who would inevitably ask how.

“Is Agent Scully around? I need to tell her,” he choked out, making Stella press her eyes closed and fight back the weight of empathetic sorrow that she felt for her partner. She could feel the fear of this very outcome radiating through her tiny body every time they worked on a lead, or hiked for hours in the freezing rain and wind. She just wanted to wrap this desperate woman up in warmth and safety and never let go, but she also knew she would only feel sated when her partner was returned safe and sound.

“No, but I’ll tell her when she gets back,” she assured, glancing at a now suspicious Scully who had returned from the restroom, her complexion pale and washed out as usual. Her blue eyes widened at the blonde as she set the phone back on the receiver, swallowing thickly as she shut the door behind her.

“Dana, I have to tell you something,” Stella began, her eyes moistening as she licked her lips, trying to figure out how to gently reveal something so heavy. She recalled when she had gotten a similar call, given she was much younger, but her mother hadn’t the energy to spare her feelings.

The haunting wash of disbelief came over her face as she moved closer towards the blonde. Stella took a centering breath before sitting herself against the edge of her desk, Scully’s knees visibly shaking before her very eyes. 

“Assistant Director Skinner just called.” Dana’s eyes lit up momentarily before focusing on the blonde’s expression. 

“Dana, I’m really sorry…” she breathed, her words stunning Scully into a stoic spot on the carpet, her entire body tensing as she waited for her to continue. “But they found Agent Mulder in the north east edge of the forest, he suffered a brain aneurysm and coded. They tried to revive him multiple times but it didn’t work. He died about an hour ago.” Her words like lead as they slid out of her mouth.

Silence befell the office and Stella watched carefully as Dana’s face remained unmoving as she stared at her partner with disbelief. Leaning in, Stella carefully watched to see if she would react, but she remained still as a statue, shock paralyzing her.

“No…” she whimpered, Stella watching as Dana’s face began to crumple, her knees buckling beneath her. With one swift motion the blonde watched as her partner began to sway, her complexion somehow more ashen then before. Gripping her shoulders, Stella carefully helped the grief-stricken woman find her footing again.

“Dana…”

“This can’t be happening…” she croaked as her voice caught, tears now thickly knotting themselves in her throat. It was as if she were watching her head spin in circles, the weight of the news consuming her whole. 

“I’m so sorry,” Stella tried once more, but she realized her efforts were, while well intentioned, futile. Dana had lost someone, someone close to her, whom she apparently loved very much. Having that torn away from you by the unjust grips of death was the most painful feeling Stella could conjure up in her head. She had felt it herself from the deep depths of her heart, and someway, somehow, she was holding that space for Dana.

“This can’t be happening!” she shrieked, the sound sending a prickling chill up her spine as she felt Dana cling to the stretchy material of her lilac jumper. Sharp nails pinched the skin beneath from the sheer force at which she was hanging onto her, bringing Stella down to her knees with her as her legs gave out.

Hot tears began to spill- no, flood down her cheek as she pulled away from the blonde. One hand pressed firmly onto her chest while another clung to the armrest of a seat, heaving sobs out of her lungs. Stella stayed on her level, keeping her distance all while nodding carefully to remind her partner that she was indeed still with her.

“Dana, I’m really sorry, but I think you’re going to pass out if you keep heaving like this,” Stella warned calmly, reaching a hand out to try and catch her partner’s attention while she continued to hyperventilate.

“Dana…is it alright if I touch your wrist right now?” Stella questioned, the frantic nod from the heaving woman allowing her to set a hand right where she warned she would, giving it a little squeeze to catch her attention.

“I need- I need to see! I need to see him!” Scully sobbed, allowing Stella to move in a bit closer and inhale deeply. The blonde watched Scully mirror her breathing automatically before insisting once more.

“How can I help you?” she questioned carefully, not wanting to overstep or push Scully’s boundaries, but from what she was witnessing, she could tell that she was spiraling into herself and her grief.

“I need you to drive me down to George Washington Medical Center and show me his body so I can do a check to see if they did everything- I need to autopsy it, I- I need- I need to be there!” she cried, her frantic tone causing Stella to sigh and nervously take her keys. It had been a while since she had driven in the states, and it still scared her at the thought of going the wrong way or on the wrong side, but she also knew Scully shouldn’t be driving at all given the fact that she could barely get herself breathing evenly just moments ago.

“Okay, we can go and look, but I think they already have a pathologist on it,” Stella gently reminded, but she knew Scully wasn’t hearing her. With a shaking breath, Dana finally pulled herself off of the floor and clutched her coat against her body.

Stella did the same and noticed the way she began to gag through her shudders, resulting in her crouching over their shared garbage, and retching relentlessly into it, all of the contents of her stomach coming up. But she couldn’t blame her, she would’ve done the same.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


The halls of the hospital were quiet as Dana Scully marched herself down to the morgue. She had made the walk millions of times to examine and autopsy countless bodies, her stomach strong from the detachment to death that she had built.

She figured, given her field of work and numerous cases she had seen, losing a loved one would become routine to her, but it never softened the blow. In fact, it somehow dug it deeper into her chest, knowing the varying ranges of regard her loved ones would be handled with.

Despite their unfeeling state, Scully always handled her corpses with the utmost care and respect, her stint with sleep deprivation in Texas withstanding, but other than that she was always the model of professionalism. However, she knew many of her boorish colleagues did not.They found their joys in crass jokes, unnecessary observations, and much more that would make any grieving family member upset.

So she marched with a glooming shadow as she always did when she found herself with a personal connection to death. She hadn’t gotten the chance to say goodbye to her father, his body taken away long before she could even get herself down to a hospital. Melissa was whisked away with a goodbye that felt less than adequate, solemnly buried without much pomp to honor the beautiful life that was Melissa Scully.

Now there she was, making that final trek to identify Mulder, their child safely tucked and guarded within her body. He would never even know, unsuspecting of their future that she had made for them, all of it coming crashing down.

She rounded the corner with Stella at her side, respectfully silent as she accompanied her partner towards the viewing window where a doctor intercepted the blonde, filling her in on all that had happened while Scully blankly stared.

Stella had graciously offered to make calls to his family, but Scully swallowed and squeezed her eyes together as more tears steeped out of them. There was nobody to call.

Teena had been the most recent one taken from him, and his realization that his white whale, his beloved sister, had been killed ages before he even began his quest, and his father murdered before Scully even got the chance to know him.

“I’m ready” Dana blurted out, catching the conversing pair off guard before silencing. He quietly tapped on the glass, causing an individual on the other side to open the shades, the sight of him nearly reducing Scully to a sputtering ball once more.

Stella just watched respectfully, being on the other side of showing victims’ families their deceased loved ones was never easy, but she’d take it any day over being on the receiving end. Never had she witnessed a reaction close to Dana Scully’s, and she feared that she would simply combust.

She remained unmoving as her eyes twitched at the sight of her deceased partner laid out on the cold, metal table. A sheet covered him up to his chin, and his head was placed gently on a plastic holder as to give off an illusion that he was indeed sleeping. However, Dana knew better.

She knew the pathologist had made a Y-incision, that they had opened him up to check for medical evidence. Dana knew that he had been poked and prodded like a case with very little regard to what was happening to his human body, and that simple fact turned her stomach into a painful twist.

“I’m going to be sick,” she declared faintly, her words making Stella’s eyes widen as she hastily grabbed the garbage can from the corner, holding it under her chin as Dana audibly retched into the bin. The blonde noticed the pained pinch of her eyebrows, and the gathering sweat on her nape as she pulled her hair back until she finished.

“That’s him. I need to- I need to see him.” She shuddered, her breath hiccuping as the doctor nodded silently and motioned for Stella to lead her in before giving them both some privacy. Stella swallowed and watched as Dana shuffled in, her eyes in a daze as she approached the metal table, hands trembling uncontrollably as they reached out.

Stella felt as if she was encroaching, that this was a sacred moment that should be between the both of them, but by the looks of her new  _ partner _ , she feared that she would simply collapse at any moment. So she remained silent, her head bowed as she took a seat in the corner, letting Dana have her time.

Scully placed a shaking hand on the pricked skin of her former partner’s cheek, her thumb tracing it gingerly as she stared at his ashen complexion. She had so many ideas as to how she would find him, but she never imagined it would be like this- him dead, her pregnant.

Carefully, she brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, letting her hands run through it one last time. Her face felt runny and flushed, not the way she’d want him to see her, but she couldn’t help herself. It was all too much and she couldn’t find the words to make it any more bearable.

“It worked. Your gift, it worked,” she found herself whispering, crouching lower to whisper into his ear as if he could hear, as if he would sit up and wrap his long, burly arms around her and whisper wonderful words of joy and congratulations. But she was met with silence.

“I guess my miracles ran out with that one,” she commented, the words cynical as she stared down at his still, unmoving body. 

God, she hated crying. It was something that infuriated her ever since she was a little girl, heated arguments with Bill almost always ended in slews of tears and shouts despite Melissa’s insistences that crying was normal. She hated it, for she couldn’t get her thoughts straight or her words out when she cried. It left her feeling raw and open, and that was the last thing she needed- was to feel vulnerable when she already felt like her world was ending.

Stella crept towards the table hesitantly, the mortician informing her that they’d need to leave so they could bring in another body. The blonde had agreed, but knew this would be no easy task, rushing the grieving process.

“Dana…we have to leave, they’re bringing in a new body to autopsy,” Stella declared, watching her partner straighten her spine in an almost ghostly fashion, before turning to face her with her ruddy red cheeks.

“Okay,” Scully whispered, her voice wavering as she stood in her spot unmoving. Stella nodded and motioned for her to follow, but she watched as Dana simply shook her head at her, fighting off more tears.

“Help,” she simply requested, the blonde nodding slowly before moving back towards the woman. Stella recalled how paralyzing grief could be, how it had the unrelenting power to bring a person to their knees, she had felt it firsthand, and now she felt her gut twist as she watched her partner endure it.

Snaking an arm around the petite woman’s waist, Stella began guiding her out of the morgue with a steady hand, feeling the emotional vibrations nearly leaking from her pores as she made her way into the waiting bay. 

Stella knew that this was no way to end any kind of day, and that she would be of service for the mourning woman clinging onto her blouse with a desperation that she had never felt before.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella watched on as the funeral played out, Dana standing stoically still beside Assistant Director Skinner and a woman that she had met earlier to be Margaret Scully. Her gentle hand on Dana’s shoulder had given away that she was her mother. Stella was grateful Dana had her mother to lean on in this; she hadn’t been as lucky in her own past, and based off of her partner’s painful wails of grief throughout the night, she needed her comfort.

Clad in black trousers and a simple black blouse and coat, Stella felt the snow slowly coming down on the heads of everyone attending. It was an intimate bunch, the three taking precedence in front of the gaping grave while a smaller group of nearly eight stood behind them. She assumed that Fox Mulder didn’t know many, but those who did know him were present and willing to grieve him.

As the service cleared up and ended, Stella quietly made her way over to her new partner who quietly tossed a fistful of dirt into the hole, her eyes glassy and red. Carefully Stella set a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention, taking hold of her to ensure that she didn’t slip or fall in. 

Ever so slowly Scully rose to her feet and stared at the woman who had been a great comfort in the past week or so. Dana didn’t know how fast partners normally grew to trust one another, but she felt at ease with Stella around, shocking the both of them.

Following their trip to the hospital Stella had driven Scully home. Without prompting, the blonde helped her out of her coat and swiftly onto the sofa before rummaging through the foreign space of her cupboards and pantry until she landed on a loaf of bread and some peanut butter.

Promptly sticking two slices into the toaster, Stella put a mug of water into the microwave, Scully’s lack of a kettle something she chose not to fixate on in the moment. She recalled Dana’s uneasy stomach and decided on dry toast before retrieving the now warm mug from the microwave, dropping a tea bag into the boiling water along with a squirt of honey that she noticed on the counter. 

It had taken some prodding, but eventually she got her to finish one slice of the toast, sip most of her tea down, all while staring blankly into space, pulling her throw blanket around her shoulders as a much needed comfort. Stella had questioned if she needed anything more, if she wanted time alone, or just a person in the moment, something about all of this tugging on her heart strings more than she imagined they would.

Stella stayed upon Scully’s request, and neither woman could explain it, but they both felt at ease with Stella quietly slipping in and out of the guest bedroom. Miraculously Dana found pre-made or packed meals lined in the refrigerator for her consumption, although she found herself even more unwell following Mulder’s death.

Dana had been grateful- confused, but grateful. Stella’s presence was what she needed, just the reminder that she wasn’t alone while enduring what felt like a monster on her back. So there they were, finally standing at the burial that she had been dreading all week, to finally lay her Mulder to rest.

“I’m really sorry again, Dana. I know he meant a lot to you.” Stella nodded towards her partner, carefully leaning in for a brief hug that she shamelessly initiated. Dana leaned in gratefully and wrapped her arms slowly around her, the only genuine hug she had felt in days that hadn’t come from her well intentioned mother.

“It was a lovely service,” Margaret mentioned to her daughter upon her pulling away from Stella. Dana nodding somberly at the comment before glancing over at the grave. The three of them stood awkwardly until Stella eventually took a deep breath and nodded towards the both of them before beginning to scurry off, knowing that Dana would probably want to spend some time with her family following the harrowing service.

“Wait, Stella-!” She heard her croak, causing her to pause in her steps and turn to face Dana, her expression now lost on her as she stammered for a moment. Stella paused as she hastily batted tears away, struggling to find her words.

“Will I be seeing you tonight?” Dana asked. There was no ulterior motive behind the question, her tone simply questioning whether she would get to spend more time with her. Stella smiled softly and stuck her hands in her pockets while tapping her foot against the soft grass.

“If you want. Let me know if you need me.” She nodded, the sun now setting over them as the snow began to fall in a bit of a faster pace, lightly dusting her blonde hair as she rushed to her cab that she had called, muttering the address to the driver before letting it whisk her away.

…

  
  


The Hilton was less than completely ideal in terms of luxury, but it was enough for her to settle into following her long day. Peeling the frost-bitten clothes off of herself, Stella settled into her silk nightgown- one that she rarely wore in her own flat back home, but figured while she was residing in a hotel she’d take advantage of it just in case she found herself with any visitors. 

Tiredly, she pulled a robe around herself and tucked herself under the sheets, eyeing the new journal that she had purchased herself in the past year. It had filled exponentially with occurrences of nightmares, sending her awake in sweaty flashes of fear.

The service had no wake, and quite frankly there were few who felt the need to linger and talk about a new loss that felt so unexpected and fresh. Stella swiftly called down for room service, rattling off a burger from the menu before hanging up. She was in no mood to speak more than she had to, given her long day.

Never did she imagine that her first trip to Arlington National Cemetery would be such a bleak one.

A knock rang out on the door, causing her to glance at the hotel room phone before sliding out of bed and tying her robe tighter around her waist. Quietly slipping on her slippers that sat by the door, Stella pulled the door open to reveal Dana standing somberly with dark circles under her eyes.

Stella blinked in shock as she stepped back to let her partner in, watching as she remained in the small foyer while gnawing on her bottom lip. 

“Are you okay?” Stella questioned by force of habit, watching Scully nod and wring her hands before shoving them into the pockets of her coat. She seemed to have calmed down since the service. Her eyes had dried for the time being, causing her curiosity to spike as she led Dana towards the small table in front of the mirror and offered her a seat.

“I just didn’t want to be sitting in my apartment all by myself tonight, he’s everywhere there,” she admitted with a huff, a hint of frustration lacing her voice as she yawned tiredly, the weight of the day hitting her as Stella took a seat across from her.

“The night after the funeral is always hard. I was a complete bitch to anyone who tried to make any type of conversation with me, but my brain was just so tired from trying to keep my emotions in check. It all just felt like one big spectator sport for people to judge how you grieve,” she shrugged, the comment making Dana perk up and widen her droopy eyes.

“You’ve lost someone too?” she whispered, the shock in her voice causing Stella to smirk briefly before nodding at her partner. 

“My father. He died when I was thirteen. Cancer,” Stella shared, not willing to disclose much more, only enough to make Dana aware that this wasn’t something lost on her.

A knock on the door yet again shook Stella out of her brief stint of remembrance, quickly excusing herself to answer the door where the bellhop pushed the rolling table forward, offering up her tray of food that she had been waiting for.

“Sorry, do you want something? I ordered this a while ago,” Stella said, but Dana just shook her head and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the food. Scully just waved her on to consume her food as she sat in silence, the both of them quiet as the weight of the day continued to fall from their shoulders.

After Stella finished eating, she took a look at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her hair was greasy and unwashed, her curls stale from retouching them with an iron and blow dryer, and she felt as if she had just run through a swamp in the damp Virginia air. She needed a shower and maybe a deep tissue massage after the past two weeks she had endured.

“I need to shower, but feel free to just make yourself comfortable,” she offered, Dana giving her a grateful nod as she shuffled off,making sure that the front door was padlocked shut. After her stint in Belfast, she still felt uneasy knowing that there was a possibility of a break in.

Stella sighed and firmly closed the door behind her, assuring that it too was locked before removing her robe, then nightgown, letting it slip around her ankles before stepping out. The shower handle turned and she sighed tiredly before stepping under the steaming stream. Her fingernails scratched away at her scalp as she scrubbed her hair, lightly conditioning it as she washed every inch of herself. 

She wanted to sit and let the comfortable warmth consume her, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay forever given the guest who had come for some company. Shutting the spout off, Stella swiftly dried off and redressed, her skin sensitive and rejuvenated as she quickly moisturized, kicking on her slippers before emerging from the bathroom.

She noticed the now black sky and could hear the sound of faint snoring from the other side of the room. Taking a few more steps across the room, she noticed Scully curled up on the guest sofa, her cheek pressed against a cushion Stella had discarded from before.

Stella couldn’t help but smile softly at the relief she unconsciously felt, knowing Dana was finally able to get some rest without having to cry herself into an exhausted state. Sitting herself beside the sleeping woman, Stella gently placed a hand on her shoulder and roused her with a smile.

“Let’s get you to bed,” she whispered. Many times this reminder came as Dana began to tire herself out, but this time she couldn’t help but hold back a giggle at the sight of her sleepy blue eyes.

With a nod, Dana stood and stumbled across the short space, kicking her heels from the funeral off and onto the floor, nearly melting into the fluffy white comforter and sheets. Swiftly covering her, Stella moved to the sofa bed and quietly unfolded it, retrieving the extra blanket set from the closet and climbing beneath it with a tired sigh.

She stared blankly at the ceiling, the room dark from the lamp that she had since turned off. Rarely did she spend this much time with colleagues, she had thought that from the first moment she set foot into Dana Scully’s quaint little apartment decorated with lavender. However, there was something about her that drew her in, that made her want to be with her, even if that meant working in silence down in that dingy basement or eating dry toast with American tea bags made without a kettle.

She knew Dana was mourning, and she knew that it would take far more than two weeks for her to feel more like herself again. However, she enjoyed her company, and from her presence tucked warmly under her blankets, Stella wanted to believe that she enjoyed hers as well.

  
  


…

  
  


A sharp gasp roused the blonde from her sleep, along with a whimpering groan, causing her to shoot up straight in her bed. She blinked momentarily and looked around, her body not coated in a layer of sweat, and her breathing regulated. She knew a nightmare wasn’t what had woken her, but she knew something had.

Another gasp, followed by a louder whine. Stella then came to terms with the reminder that Dana was only a few feet away in the bed, causing her to click the light on and wander towards the edge of the bed where she noticed Dana curled in a ball.

“Dana…it’s Stella, are you alright?” she croaked, her voice still raspy from sleep. However, with the presence of her blonde partner, Scully whimpered and then cried out, eyes full of glassy tears.

Stella placed a careful hand on her shoulder, noticing the spot of perspiration on the sheets behind her, causing the blonde’s worry to slightly spike.

“Dana, talk to me please,” Stella urged once more, but the redhead just groaned and managed to push herself into the sitting position with another painful groan, the terror in her eyes catching Stella off guard.

“It hurts…Stella my stomach hurts,” Scully whimpered, the comment making the blonde nod and take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Are they menstrual cramps…?” Stella questioned, still trying to wake up, but the sound of shaking sobs caught her attention.

“No… I’m pregnant,” she sobbed, a hand falling to her cramping stomach shakily as she begged the blonde for help with her eyes, desperate not to lose anything else.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella sat stoically beside Dana’s hospital bed as she checked her watch once more. A snippy nurse had said that the doctor would be in to look at Dana in one hour, and that had been an hour and five minutes ago. Her own blood pressure was finally regulating as Dana finally managed to get herself back to sleep following many assurances that she would be okay.

Stella had half a mind to go and see what the issue was and why her partner wasn’t getting the treatment she had been promised, but the door to the room slid open and a new woman pulled the curtain back and gave her a smile.

The blonde swallowed thickly as she carefully tapped Dana’s hand with her finger before returning them to her lap. Scully’s eyes flicked open like a light and she was struggling to sit herself up, clearly feeling better than before.

Stella had to nearly drag Scully down to the car almost an hour and a half prior, fear lacing her brain as she tried to wrap her head around Dana’s words. There was so much at stake, and she knew that nothing bad could happen to her again on her watch, she simply wouldn’t allow it.

“I’m Doctor Jimenez. Ms. Scully, it says here you are in for acute abdominal pain and that you are in your first trimester. Now, that doesn’t always mean something bad, but let’s just take a look to put your mind at ease,” she smiled kindly, tying her hair back into a ponytail before dragging a machine over to her bedside.

“Is it alright if I lift your gown?” the doctor asked before folding the sheet down to cover the redhead from her hips down. With Scully’s consensual nod the obstetrician lifted the gown and squirted cool gel onto the smooth skin of her stomach. Stella felt a glimmer of discomfort as if she were intruding on an intimate moment that wasn’t meant for her.

“Dana…” Stella began, ready to give her the space she needed for such a special moment for a woman. Before she could react, the redhead was reaching over and clutching her fingers, her hand not fully covering her entire hand.

Stella stammered for a moment, shocked by the movement, but slowly relaxed as she glanced over at the petrified woman in the bed. Still silent, Stella adjusted her grip and watched as the doctor placed the wand on top of the jelly, waving it around until the sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the air.

“Oh god,” Dana whimpered, unexpected tears now falling down her face upon hearing the sound. Stella watched as Scully clasped a hand over her mouth, desperately sobbing at the realization that her baby was perfectly okay.

“It’s just some cramping. You’re about nine weeks along, so keep drinking water, and even though you feel sick, try and get some food in you,” the doctor advised, going over the plethora of vitamins, products, and lifestyle changes with Dana, leaving Stella in a numb haze.

With a gentle pat of her hand, Stella released Dana and carefully stepped out of the room, giving herself a moment in the hall to take in everything that had just happened in the past two hours.

Her adrenaline had come down and she leaned tiredly on the wall, feeling a stream of tears flow down her cheeks. She couldn’t help but cry; she blamed it on the late hour, the emotional couple of weeks, or just the pure relief that she felt that Dana and her little one were okay.

With a shaking breath, Stella cupped her eyes and willed her tears back, taking a few centering breaths as the doctor came out with a gentle smile.

“She’s just going to stay until tomorrow afternoon. Then if everything is alright, she should be good to go,” She smiled, patting Stella’s stiff shoulder before wandering off, leaving the blonde to nod and stare at the door that she had exited from, taking a deep breath before reentering.

Dana sat with a sleepy expression on her face, her hand now perched on the flat plane of her abdomen as her her thumb brushed up and down the gown. Upon registering Stella’s reappearance, Dana grinned softly then blushed, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Sorry I scared you. Some doctor, mistaking some aches for…well, you know.” Scully frowned bashfully, feeling quite daft for dragging Stella out of bed at nearly three in the morning, and what felt like for nothing.

“No need. I’m just happy that you and your…fetus…are alright,” Stella winked, but Scully could feel the breathtaking relief that radiated from her, oozing out of Stella’s pores and washing over her. She was grateful she had Stella, and wanted her to know it.

“I appreciate you, Stella. Truly.” Dana smiled, reaching over to give the blonde’s hand a playful squeeze before letting go, her eyes falling shut into a rarely restful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I so so appreciated your thoughts and love on my first chapter, they mean the world!<3


	3. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date time...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you msgilliana for the amazing beta!!   
> Content Warning: Vomit

Stella Gibson had a weak stomach. She thought that after years of working with some of the most gruesome crimes known to man, she’d be numb to nose bleeds, accidents, and vomit, but her hardened gut never came. The blonde would wince as Dana bustled out of her seat on the hour, emptying the contents of her stomach in the bathroom, returning tired and clammy as she settled back into her seat.

However, Stella checked her watch as she stared at the vacant seat behind the redhead’s desk. It had been nearly twenty minutes since she had rushed off, causing Stella to promptly push herself away from her own desk and wander down the hall. She carefully pushed on the worn door, the halls of the basement dark, excluding one burnt light bulb washing a faint glow over the space.

Giving the door a swift knock before walking inside, Stella peered around the door until her eyes came in contact with two heeled feet under one of the stalls, sticking out  _ Wizard of Oz _ style. With a quiet gasp she rushed and carefully swung the door open, careful not to slam it into Dana who sat with her back against one of the stall walls.

The blonde’s heart dipped at the sight of her, noticing the red tint to her eyeballs, causing her to sink down to a squat to be at her level before speaking to her.

“Oh Dana…” she frowned, placing a sympathetic hand between her shoulder blades as the redhead leaned forward, hurling violently into the toilet. Stella hastily tore a square of the toilet paper and handed it to her partner, watching her wipe her mouth before discarding it into the bin.

“I’m so tired of being sick- I’m so tired…” Dana whined, going to lean her forehead on the seat before Stella quickly slid a hand between her forehead and the rim filled with a plethora of germs. The blonde carefully pulled her away and allowed her to carefully rest her forehead on her shoulder for a moment’s rest.

“I can imagine,” she shrugged, noticing the slight pinching of Dana’s pants around her stomach— nothing too large to give her condition away, but she assumed it couldn’t be comfortable to be wearing an outfit such as that while constantly nauseated.

“There’s nothing left for me to throw up,” Dana whimpered, making Stella’s lips twist wistfully as she slinked Scully’s arm around her shoulder, helping her up and onto her footing. 

As both woman silently made their way back to the office, Stella noticed the way Dana’s lips had dried out, along with her pale complexion and the sweat soaking the collar of her shirt. She was probably dehydrated; given her inability to keep anything down, Stella feared that she’d be done for if she continued on like this.

Scully nodded at Stella before settling back into her seat, the blonde noticing how she hastily unbuttoned her pants upon sitting, her hand rubbing over the indention of the waistband on her shirt. Stella could see her mindlessly daydreaming, her thumb never leaving the spot as she snapped out of her daze when Stella refilled the empty mug on her desk with more water.

“Have some more, you look quite pale,” Stella urged with a smirk before returning to her seat. Both women had been given paperwork for a case; there was a missing boy, some kind of kidnapping, and they both had spent the better part of the day searching for leads to try to find and return him to his eager parents. 

Stella had tried to convince Dana to not worry about it, that she was more than capable tackling this case on her own, but the redhead promptly disagreed, there was a child missing and she needed to help.

However, upon the end of their lengthy day, Stella noticed the way Dana’s eyes drooped with physical and emotional exhaustion. They had spent hours in the quaint town, talking with classmates, parents, and strangers on the street before consulting Mulder’s large stack of cases.

The end of their day came with a defeated phone call that revealed to both agents a rogue cult on the edge of town had recruited the young boy, and had taken him under the cloak of night. He was found brutally bludgeoned and deceased, as if they had been searching for something of value in this poor boy’s body.

Dana let her eyes fall shut in defeat as she hung up on the coroner, her eyes fixed on the folder as she stared up at Stella.

“I have to tell his parents,” was all Dana managed, her hand falling mindlessly to the small ridge in her blouse again. It had been almost three weeks since Mulder had been laid to rest, since she thought she was losing her own baby.

“Fuck,” Stella sighed sadly, it was never something she enjoyed doing. She could manage with other cases, but looking a parent in the eye while she revealed their child was gone, was something she absolutely loathed doing.

“I can do the talking if you want,” Stella offered, knowing that Dana herself was still working through her grief from a case quite similar, but the redhead just exhaled and shook her off. It was heavy, and it hurt her heart, but that was the job at times, and being a pathologist, doctor, and FBI agent should have prepared her for that.

“I’ll be fine.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


Both women walked somberly towards their vehicle, the air too thick to say anything as they stood outside of the now wailing home. Stella noticed a glistening beneath Dana’s eyes, but also her worry as she tried to hide her hurt from her.

Dana fumbled in frustration for the keys, grumbling as they dropped onto the hard pavement in front of them. Stella placed a steadying hand on her partner’s shoulder before giving her a knowing nod, bending over to retrieve the keys for her.

“Where do you want me to drop you off?” she asked calmly, Dana now relenting as the blonde slid into the driver’s seat. As much as the younger woman loved her presence, she sighed and felt a need to just be with herself, something she had been putting off for ages.

“At mine please,” Scully requested, not bringing her eyes up to face the blonde who nodded understandingly. Stella knew that independence was something both women valued in their own daily lives, and she felt as if they still managed to keep that balance even as Scully mourned her loss. However, both found that their time spent together was much more than two friends having a fun night in, but something transcendent.

“Of course,” Stella smiled, pulling out of the neighborhood and down the block to the Virginia suburb where Dana’s row of apartments sat. Putting the car into park, Stella watched as the redhead sat unmoving, her fingers itching to move from their spot in her lap.

“Everything alright?” the blonde asked, causing Dana to finally exhale and nod towards her partner, her yearning to be close to her growing. However, she fought it off; she was still hurting, and she didn’t want Stella to think that she was just using her for a quick hit, or someone to fill the aching void she knew would never be completely filled.

“It’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you…” Dana began to ramble, but her partner just pursed her lips before placing a hand onto her fidgeting one, causing her to finally look up at her.

“You don’t have to defend your need for time alone, Dana. I’m a big girl, I understand,” she nodded, her words sincere as she squeezed her hand before releasing. Dana felt her eyes well as she nodded at her, thanking her briefly before climbing out of the car and up the stairs of her flat.

The short redhead sighed as she pushed the doors open to her apartment, the air warm and comfortable, reminding her of old times, when she’d sit up in her perch of the sofa while flipping through cases. She instantly kicked off her sensible pumps and sighed at the aching of her tired feet. Her shoes were nothing compared to the height and arch of Stella’s stilettos, but she found herself moaning and groaning over her footwear the past few nights.

Fidgeting with her buttons, Dana tossed her blazer into the pile of clothes she’d need to take to the dry cleaners and finished with the buttons of her blouse. With a swift pull, her trousers were around her ankles, and she swiftly stepped out and marveled at herself momentarily.

Clad in only her unbuttoned lilac dress shirt, sky blue cottons, and a matching bra, Scully stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like several minutes. Her breasts had begun to fill out, spilling over the cups of her brazier, reaching higher as the band and metal hooks worked tirelessly to keep them contained for work. There was a natural curve that had begun on both of her hips, her figure now healthily filling in places she had never expected.

Her eyes traveled down to her middle. Her hand trailed below her navel and cupped the spot where anatomically she knew her child sat, but her hand was also drawn there by a purely instinctual feeling. She felt odd referring to it as her belly, something about the word felt reserved for the glowing women so visibly carrying a child within their womb.

Glowing,  _ healthy _ , women. Her time in the hospital had terrified her. Despite hearing the strong sound of her child’s heartbeat, she feared her luck had run out, that one wrong move and she’d be a statistic, facing a heartbreak she didn’t know if she could bear.

So for now it was her abdomen, the same flat surface she had always harbored in. It had changed and shifted over time, tightening and softening given the circumstance, but the slight swell of her body was something she couldn’t ignore.

Dana yawned, reminding her of her exhaustion. Discarding the shirt, she padded into her bathroom with her blue robe tied securely around her waist. The redhead scrubbed her face clean of the day and stared up at herself with exhausted eyes. Her prenatal vitamins sat on her sink and she promptly popped her recommended set into her mouth before downing them with the glass of water she had filled from the sink.

Dana sighed and thought about the past few weeks, how Stella had managed to be right where she needed almost like magic. It was something unspoken, but so appreciated by the redhead in her time of utmost need. However, she felt a pang of guilt at the thought of her new partner shuffling between her new apartment and Dana’s, living out of bags when she should’ve been unpacking and settling in. Stella should’ve been getting to know the city she now called home, not listening to Dana’s weepy rambles of grief stricken tears late into the night.

Stella deserved to be making her life, starting up her social circle, because Dana knew with a fierce spirit such as her’s, she’d have a hard time keeping anyone away. As much as she’d miss her grilled cheeses, or  _ cheese toasties _ as Stella had corrected, she knew that she couldn’t keep her cooped up in this little apartment of hers forever.

If she wanted to spend time with her, Dana at least wanted to take her to see the city, help acquaint her with the great America that they now apparently worked to defend. Her mind was made up and she knew given her unpredictable condition, she’d have to suggest this quickly. Her first trimester was nearly up and she knew these next few weeks would be a small sliver of enjoyment that her body would allow her, and she fully intended to use it to her advantage.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana sat at her desk humming quietly as she waited for her blonde partner to come in. Stella was usually prompt with her arrivals in to work, but it was nearly five past eight, causing curiosity to bloom in Scully’s stomach, along with a pit of nausea that had yet to let up as she was set to end her twelfth week of gestation on Monday.

She had consumed a decaf coffee in hopes of settling her stomach, but she still unfortunately found herself hunched in the office bathroom with her head over the bowl upon arriving. She had told herself she’d invite Stella out to sight see, maybe catch some dinner while they were out, only making her nausea increase.

However, her nerves were interrupted at the sound of the doorknob fiddling before a strong kick swung it open, revealing Stella with a large bulk box of Pedialyte in her arms, along with her leather bag and a canvas shopping bag linked on her shoulder. Dana shot up from her seat and reached to help her partner who seemed to be puffing tiredly from the sheer weight of the box.

Both women set it down with a thud onto the spare table, Stella exhaling slowly as she pulled the canvas bag off of her shoulder and set it on top of the plastic wrapped pallet filled with the bright blue and red drinks.

“I uh, got a  _ Costco _ card last night…” she revealed with a proud grin, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand before retrieving a pair of scissors from her desk, stabbing the plastic to begin unpacking the large, square bottles of electrolytes. The blonde listened intently to Dana’s ramblings of the warehouse and their bulk items, prompting her to visit after dropping her off at her apartment.

Dana stood stunned as the blonde began to line the mini fridge with the drinks, tucking a few inside before packing the rest away. 

“You were really dehydrated yesterday, and I can’t have you passing out on me or anything like that, so I figured it would just be nice in general to have these around, but especially while you’re growing your little one,” Stella explained, her voice a bit more strained as a flush rushed through her cheeks. Fiddling slightly before reaching for the bag, Stella pulled out an abundance of green apples, ripe oranges, a small handful of kiwis, some strawberries, and a large bag of both green and purple grapes.

“I also saw that you enjoy fruit, so I just took the liberty of grabbing a variety for the office, just so you feel better after you get sick. I didn’t want you having to go all the way upstairs to get one of those sad bananas from the cafeteria,” Stella blushed, her eyes falling to the large abundance of fruit laid out for the redhead, each item washed and cleaned, neatly packed away from the night before.

“You did this…for me?” Dana almost wept, the sentiment touching her in a way that she hadn’t been expecting, something she couldn’t prepare for as the blonde woman shrugged and nodded.

“Well, there are no other pregnant partners down here, if I’m not mistaken,” she smirked, her words soft as they fell from her lips, the silence between them warm as she turned towards the assortment with a smirk.

“What will it be?” Stella questioned playfully, causing Scully to sigh and scan over her options before eyeing a large green apple from the lip of the bag. Stella caught her eye and handed the ripe fruit out to her partner, watching as her fingers brushed over her own while grabbing it.

Before she could react, Stella felt Dana wrap her arms around the woman briefly, embracing her for a moment. The blonde felt her chin tuck into her shoulder before taking a shaking sigh.

“Thank you,” she whispered, pulling away before hungrily nibbling on the flesh of the fruit. Their morning now sliding into an easy Friday feeling as the weight of their solved case began to dissipate. Their weekend seemed to be mostly theirs as both women finished up their divvied out tasks, and mostly filling out reports from the past few weeks, leaving them with their evenings mostly free.

As Dana popped another grape into her mouth, she yawned at the time and sat back in her seat, carefully pondering what she had to say and how she would say it. She needed it to be perfectly concise, but not as if she had been spending the better portion of her day thinking about it.

“Dana…is everything alright…?” Stella questioned from her corner of the room, glancing at her from behind her own file, a look of concern plastered on the blonde’s face. Shit. She had been staring, probably zoned out in a way that would seem ghostly to anyone on the receiving end.

“Yeah, actually,” Dana began, it was now or never, and she had found her moment, “I was actually just thinking. You’ve spent the better part of your time here in D.C. with me while I needed someone, and although I am incredibly grateful, that is no way to get to know the city. So I was thinking maybe I could show you around tonight, maybe grab some dinner?” Dana’s voice now shaking as she watched Stella raise her eyebrows into a smirk, setting the folder down before smiling.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Dr. Scully?” Stella smirked, the word causing Dana’s throat to tighten as she stammered, she hadn’t thought about it in the context of labels, but what she had though about was her absolute need to take the blonde out, get somewhat gussied up for her, and show her the best pizza place in the entire city, and perhaps take a walk with her down the Lincoln Memorial.

A date.

“Uh, well…” she fumbled, her fears resurfacing once more. Would she think she was just using her? Would she judge her for taking her out so soon after Mulder’s death, someone she had spent weeks and weeks barely picking up the pieces of that loss? Would she forgive herself for doing that so soon?

“Because if you were, and wanted to, I would personally love to go on a date with you.” Stella quipped, the blonde’s boldness catching the both of them off guard. Stella Gibson was not one to court someone with a trusty chaperone to ensure their connection was a pure and honest one, she fucked and got fucked until she was properly sated before slipping out into the blanket of the night.

However, there was a closeness to Dana that she felt whenever she was around her, and she knew she wanted to explore every aspect of that feeling, no matter how much it scared her.

So she agreed to the date; she would pick her up at eight, freshly dressed and primped for her beloved partner, the giddiness getting the best of them both as they packed up for the evening, eager to start their weekend together.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella huffed nervously as she climbed the steps to Dana’s apartment, clad in a pair of maroon trousers and a black top, a simple gold chain hanging around her neck with a topaz pendant. Her black boots tapped against the wood paneled floors as she leaned back onto their heels after promptly knocking.

Despite her suave demeanor, she felt clammy and petrified on the inside. She had changed four times before leaving, and debated whether her hair looked too similar to work simply down and curled, but time was running out and she settled with her signature look. 

She could hear shuffling on the other side of the door, making her heart hammer intensely as the footsteps grew near. Eventually the door was pulled open and Stella found herself frowning slightly at the state she found Dana in.

Swiftly marching inside, she took in her appearance, trying to think if there was anything she could do to try and help.

The shorter woman was clad in grey sweat pants and a lilac bra. Her normally quaffed hair was frizzing at her hairline as sweat gathered on her forehead and cheeks, tears now smudging her mascara beneath her eyes.

“I keep getting sick…I keep trying to get ready and-,” The redhead was cut off by her own gagging, hunching forward as she retched onto the tops of Stella’s boots, causing her to gasp automatically, too stunned to leap back.

Realizing what she had done, Dana whimpered in complete humiliation, tears now flooding her eyes as she cupped her mouth with her trembling hand.

“Stella! Fuck!” she croaked, the blonde trying desperately to shake off the horror from her face in order to comfort the woman in front of her, but her weak stomach was fighting with her, and she needed every ounce of concentration in her body to do so.

Biting down on her lip, Stella waved her partner’s efforts away as she slowly unzipped the boots and stepped out of them, careful not to step into the mess. Before she could even think about speaking, she calmly walked into the kitchen to retrieve a garbage bag before placing her shoes inside. In the moment she didn’t care that they were her favorite pair, perfectly broken in to, great for running after killers- they were going in the bin, and she needed to do so without making a scene.

Stella knew that cleaning vomit off of suede was an easy task, but not one that she would be caught dead doing. Her stomach wasn’t strong enough to withstand the thought, and she knew she’d end up with an even bigger mess in her own apartment later.

Once tied away and thrown into the garbage bin, Stella finally managed to take a breath and gather a few paper towels to clean the mess. Luckily Dana had been on a mostly fluid-based diet, Pedialyte, tea, fruits, and dry toast for the most part, leaving nothing of immense substance to clean.

With a calm exhale, she quickly cleaned up and looked over at Dana, who still stood in horror. Her arms were full of bleach and cleaner, tears still very much present in her eyes as she apologized profusely. The sight of her partner so distraught caused Stella to frown slightly and take the bottles from her, setting them carefully on the side table before placing a hand on her arm.

“I’m so sorry, I thought I would be able to make it,” she sobbed once more, the scent of Stella’s cherry blossom lotion causing another lump to rise in her throat as she pushed her away, visibly gagging once more, much to her humiliation.

This time Stella was quick to grab a wastebasket lined with a garbage bag, holding it under Dana’s chin as she retched violently. With a compassionate sigh, Stella gathered that dinner and a stroll would be out of the cards for them, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.

“You got it, get it out,” she encouraged softly, rubbing the center of Dana’s back in slow circles until she gasped and stood up straight, finally letting her tears dribble down her cheeks in frustration. She couldn’t even apologize to Stella without making a complete mess out of herself.

“It was my lotion, I completely forgot to use the scentless one, I’m sorry,” Stella frowned, her admission causing Dana to shake her head to try and explain, but in the end they both knew it was true.

“It was. It’s still on my skin…would it be alright if I showered to get it off?” the blonde questioned, her words causing Dana to perk up and nod, slowly wandering down the hall with Stella on her heels. Stella obviously knew where everything was stored, this being common knowledge amongst the both of them, but the blonde didn’t stop her from showing her the way to the bathroom, pointing out where everything was to fill the imminent silence that was to follow.

Stella nodded gratefully and switched the water on, watching as Dana took a breath before meeting her eyes with Stella’s gaze, the both of them softening with each other’s presence.

“I can still smell some of it on me,” Dana began, her words trembling as she took a step towards the blonde, “Could I join you?” 

Without a word, Stella nodded and began untucking her own blouse, pulling it over her head. Sweats and trousers were discarded, the both of them now only clad in their bras. Ever so slowly she moved towards Dana and helped her unclasp the hook of her brazier, allowing her to do the same.

Stella took in the sight of Dana’s body, letting a small smirk tug on the corners of her mouth. The redhead was truly radiant, a glow about her as she stood pensively on the mat in front of her. How desperately she wanted to devour her, a hunger ravaging Stella. However, she also felt so immensely content just squeezing her hand and feeling her return the action.

Dana swallowed and stared, her eyes in awe of the body that she had thought about for weeks. She had wondered if she would ever get this chance, or if she’d still feel like herself by the time she did. Stella was complete and utter light in her eyes, and the craving of her warmth was almost too much to try and ignore.

Testing the temperature with one hand, Stella stepped under the spray and held a hand out to the shivering redhead who eagerly joined her in the warmth. The water coated them as both women clung to each other’s arms, still keeping about half a foot of space in between their bodies.

“I’m not using you,” Dana blurted out, making Stella widen her eyes at her and chuckle at the comment, her thumbs now brushing her elbows softly.

“I’d sure hope not,” her reply just playful enough to hide her confusion as Dana swallowed and took into account the manner and tone in which she said that.

“I just don’t want you to think that you’re a rebound or anything like that…” A shaking pause caused both women to wait in anticipation as Dana continued on, “These past few weeks, now months, have been some of the hardest parts of my life, but having you here and with me, letting me be close to you, I feel safe and... well, very much at home with you,” Dana tried to explain, her words always failing her whenever she found herself infatuated with another.

Stella smiled softly as the spray matted down her blonde hair into damp tresses against her cheeks, reaching over to pull Dana closer.

“I know that’s not what this is,” she reassured, in her defense she was entirely sure what  _ this _ was entirely, but she knew that she rarely found herself showering with someone that she didn’t care about.

“I feel close to you too, Dana. I don’t let myself get close to many people, but I’d like to see where this scary feeling takes me,” Stella admitted, her words now shaking as she watched Dana’s ashen expression warm up as she leaned in, allowing her head to fall onto the steady center of Stella’s chest, their arms entangling around one another.

With an exhale, Dana pressed a soft kiss onto the damp skin just below Stella’s collar bone. The blonde hummed at the feeling, so light and delicate, nothing like the fiery intensity of her other one night stands. Rarely did they get to kiss her like this, these men rarely even seeing her naked, but with Dana, Stella felt indescribably safe, the redhead not even batting an eye at the places on her body that she felt the most self conscious over.

“Dana,” the blonde now whispering as she reveled in the feeling of her lips softly grazing her body, “can I kiss you?” 

Stella could feel Dana’s breath hitch against her chest, and for a moment the blonde feared that she had ruined everything, but she watched closely as the redhead nodded. Tenderly, Stella reached down and cupped Dana’s jaw, pressing her mouth against her pillowy lips, fuller than she could recall them being when she had met her.

Stella could feel a spark igniting in the pit of her stomach, prompting to move her hand and cup the back of Dana’s head. They both remained entangled in one another until they both needed to come up for air, their hands tracing the backsides of one another.

Dana found herself slightly out of breath, the fullness of her cheeks causing her eyes to sparkle under the warm water. Slowly she pulled an unscented bar of soap off of the ledge, lathering it up in her hands before trailing them up and down Stella’s arms and shoulders. Dana raised her eyes from the newness of Stella’s body up to her face, waiting for her to nod in consent, but the blonde simply moved her hands over hers and guided them to her breasts.

Ever so slowly, Stella reached over and brushed a thumb over Dana’s cheek, letting it linger while she worked to get any remaining scent off of her skin.

“Your turn?” Stella questioned as Dana finished, the redhead nodding as the taller woman lathered up her hands, beginning at the base of her shoulders, trailing down and forward until Dana winced at the contact of her hands grazing her nipples.

“Sorry, they hurt,” she frowned, but Stella just shook her head and pecked another kiss onto her lips.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” she reminded, her hands swiftly moving to her hips, also noticing the fullness that had begun to surround them, her fingers softly grazing the skin. Getting an idea, Stella reached over for the gentle face cleanser and pumped a dollop into her hand, a smirk spreading on her face as she poked a fingertip amount of it onto Dana’s nose, before dabbing more of it onto her cheeks and forehead.

Ever so gently she began to massage her skin with a smirk, washing away the mascara residue with the pads of her fingers, pressing soft kisses where her tear marks used to be. Ever so carefully, she cupped the back of Dana’s head and leaned it under the water, letting it wash away the soap until her face was dewy and clean.

Feeling the water begin to run cold, Stella wasted no time scrubbing her own face clean of all the makeup that she had applied, still causing Scully to carefully reach over and wipe away her own mascara before shutting the water off.The redhead helped her out of the slippery shower, Stella promptly reaching over for a large mint towel to wrap around the both of them.

After drying off, both women moved silentlyinto the bedroom where Dana offered up a pair of blue cotton sweatpants and a fleecy pajama top, climbing into her own lilac colored pants, her top a soft grey.

“If I didn’t feel like absolute death, I’d definitely bring you back to bed…” Dana sighed, making Stella chuckle softly at the sentiment and pull her hips closer to her own before kissing her once more. She had been holding out, her attraction to Dana Scully almost immediate, but with her admission of similar sentiments, she just wanted to have her lips on hers constantly.

“I can wait,” she winked, pulling Dana into the living room and setting her on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen.

Dana waited patiently, the smell of something heavenly filling the apartment, somehow not affecting her constant need to hurl at the scent of something remotely edible or fragrant. She felt warm and giddy on the inside, something that she hadn’t felt in a long time, telling her that good things would be coming.

After what felt like an eternity later, Stella rounded the corner of the kitchen with two bowls that she set on the coffee table before returning with two plates, each with a _ cheese toastie _ on top.

“I know it’s not your favorite restaurant, but I saw that you had a can of tomato soup in your cupboard and that you seemed to like my cheese-  _ grilled cheeses _ , so I figured this would help settle your stomach,” Stella smiled, climbing next to Dana with her bowl and spoon held out to her.

She felt the redhead gratefully sigh and lean her head onto her shoulder as they flipped through the television, mostly enjoy the company of the other and everything that their first date had meant to them.

“I’m sorry I threw up on your boots, I know they were your favorite,” Dana finally croaked, slightly giggling at the memory, a cringe washing over her face as Stella bellowed out a hearty laugh before pressing a kiss onto the top of Dana’s damp hair.

“I promise, it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts if you have any!!!


	4. Partner(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to msgilliana for betaing! Here's a short little chapter that I promise I will make up for with my bigger one next time!:)
> 
> Content warning: description of a short panic attack

“FUCK! UGH!” 

Stella’s eyes flew open at the harsh exclamation, fumbling for her slippers that sat on the side of the bed. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, the blonde registered the feeling of flopping on the edge of the bed, causing her to sit up a bit higher on her elbows.

Dana wiggled in frustration,her pants stretching desperately across her waist, the blonde automatically noticing tears building in her eyes. Luckily, Dana’s bout of nausea had diminished, only leaving her with a new— and massive — rush of hormones that both of them got to deal with.

Stella quietly slipped out of bed and came to settle beside Dana, a hand falling on her hip to try and soothe her impatience. With a grunt, Scully glared up at the blonde, unamused by the playful smirk on her face.

“Stop thrashing and tell me what’s wrong,” Stella said while helping Dana out of her pants, folding them neatly on the bed before helping Scully into a sitting position, her hands crossed as she blinked away her morning tears.

“I popped overnight and now my pants don’t fit,” she frowned, her words causing Stella’s eyes to move from her face down to the quite visible curve of Dana’s stomach. Feeling her eyes widen, Stella smiled at Dana and squeezed her hand, careful not to react too positively while Dana was clearly upset.

“I mean, obviously I’m excited…” she trailed, but Stella could feel the lingering tone of worry as she listened to Dana’s wavering voice.

“But…” Stella encouraged, watching Dana sigh and rub a hand over the grumbling surface of her stomach, a nervous habit she had picked up that Stella had watchfully taken note of.

“I haven’t told my mom that I’m pregnant…” 

That was it. Stella nodded patiently and ran a hand up Dana’s tense back, breathing evenly as she waited for her to continue.

“I just,” the redhead began, tears already forming as she shuddered at the thought, “I know she loves me, and would be happy for any of us to give her grandkids, but she just struggles with perspective sometimes.”

Stella pinched her lips and nodded, her own relationship with her mother had been far from perfect, but she also knew that Dana was, and would be closer with her own mother than Stella had ever been with hers.

“I had just lost Mulder, then everything with us picked up and I was happy just living in our little bubble of newness…” Dana was weeping now, still not fully touching on what Stella knew was bothering her so deeply.

“Plus, what happened the night of the funeral…I couldn’t even think about telling her something so incredibly happy, then having to call her and tell her that it wouldn’t be happening.”

Stella watched Dana’s face crumple into a fit of fresh tears, carefully moving towards her before setting a hand on her back. Patiently she waited, the physical contact making her shudder and instinctively lean further into her arm. Stella wrapped her arm around her shoulders and carefully placed her cheek on the left one, holding Dana until she felt her exhale.

“You are entitled to when and whom you share your news. Your mother should be understanding of that, I mean you said she’s had four of you Scully children, she has to know that this can be scary,” Stella reasoned, reaching her nose up to bump onto Dana’s cheek before pressing a kiss onto the spot.

Dana nodded, leaned back into the feeling of Stella’s warmth, relishing in the affection that she was giving her in the moment, allowing Stella to reach over and mop her tears away with her pointer knuckle.

“On the bright side, we get our new agent today,” Stella whispered, a slight smirk appearing on her face, causing Dana to smile softly and nod. Given Dana’s inevitable maternity leave in the future months, both women had gotten news that a new agent would be joining them from New Mexico, leaving them both curiously intrigued.

With a new bout of energy rushing through the blonde in an attempt to cheer up the redhead beside her, Stella pushed herself off the mattress and disappeared into the closet to find a new pair of pants.

Dana could hear her humming happily to herself, something Stella only did in the privacy of just her presence, causing her to bubble up with that similar feeling that she always got while being with her.

“Hey!” she called, the trembling of her voice now gone as she called out for her, the hitch in her humming telling her that she was indeed listening to what she had to say.

“I’ve been thinking…it’s been a few months, and I was just wondering…” Dana began, her words causing Stella to fumble out of the closet and stare in both shock and excitement, clutching a pair of black trousers.

“Well, I’m quite bad at saying what I feel, but I guess I’ll say that I like you in such a special way, that makes it feel like these past few weeks have been ages,” she breathed, taking a breath before grinning softly at Stella who stood with an amused look on her face, “It took me years to admit that I had feelings for the last person I loved, and in the end it did me no good keeping it to myself because I ended up losing them. So, what I am trying to say is, I’m gross and pregnant and weepy all the time, and that hasn’t scared you off like I thought it would. I like you and love spending time with you. I want to continue doing this and would like to maybe even call you my girlfriend- or partner if you think girlfriend is too-”

Stella swiftly cut her off and cupped her jaw with both hands, the trousers now discarded at their feet as she pressed a kiss onto her lips. Dana could feel a grin forming against her mouth as she swiftly pulled away for air, noticing the smirk on Stella’s lips.

“Girlfriend is perfectly fine.” 

Taking the pants, Dana sighed in how much she had unfortunately slimmed down due to the cancer treatments that had ravaged her body, leaving her almost thirty pounds slimmer than when she had started at the bureau. Thankfully it came in handy upon realizing that she had no maternity clothing, figuring that her old, dated pants and a belt would have to work until then.

As she began discarding the old trousers, Stella stopped her from sliding on the new ones, climbing sleepily back onto the bed with a hint of curiosity on her face. 

“Can I feel?” She requested softly, Dana’s expression melting at the request before she nodded, feeling Stella scoot further in and rest her hand on the now visible swell of her stomach.

“You don’t have to ask to touch in the future, we both like having you feel,” Dana shrugged, but Stella just continued to hum and brushed her thumb up and down.

“I’ll make sure to check in.” A wink making Dana giggle before moving her own hand on top of hers, the both of them sitting quietly before the blonde moved her eyes from their hands up to her face.

“Can you feel them moving yet?” She questioned curiously, logically Stella knew that she wouldn’t be feeling any movement from the outside anytime soon, but her heart warmed at the idea of her girlfriend experiencing tiny flutters and movements just for herself.

“Nope, but soon it’ll be called quickening, just early movements, then in a couple weeks you’ll be able to,” Dana smiled, sliding off of the bed to pull up her trousers, tucking her shirt in along with a large coat to cover the blazer she had been wearing as well.

“Ah you look radiant,” Stella found herself gawking, making her girlfriend scoff at the comment before shoving her already aching feet into her sensible heels, that seemed to be unwearable despite their low height.

“You do! Dana!” Stella now shouted, following the redhead out to the kitchen where she spun around brightly, pressing a key with a pink “ _ S _ ” was written in permanent marker on either side.

“For you. Come when you need or want. Good luck at your appointment.” 

Stella nodded with a touched smile, the mention of her physical in the following hours something she was not looking forward to, but she knew given everything that had happened in Belfast, she needed a follow up.

“Thank you. Hopefully I see you, and our new partner later.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


Dana sighed as she twisted in her seat back and forth mindlessly while going over forensic reports, antsy to be in a lab, morgue, or crime scene, but unless she was called out, she was under strict orders to remain in FBI headquarters.

She grumbled at the thought. Her physical capabilities were only slightly hindered, and she figured autopsying corpses would be a wonderful way to get in the needed exercise that her body required of her. However, Kersh being the misogynist he was, believed that she was better kept tucked away and “safe.”

Dana stretched her neck and sighed loudly, the sound of the door opening causing her to perk up at the sight of a lanky brunette with a large cardboard box in her arms. Upon noticing Dana, the woman grinned widely and stumbled into the room with a friendly chuckle.

“You must be Dana Scully. Monica Reyes.” Her hand extended as the other one bore the brunt of the heavy box, prompting Dana to shake it and help her set the box down onto the edge of her desk.

“Yes, sorry my- well our other partner isn’t here to greet you, she’s running a bit late…” Dana found herself blurting out, her mind stuck on Stella and her appointment that seemed to be taking hours to complete.

“Superintendent Gibson? Gosh, I can’t believe I’m working with a special agent  _ and _ a DSI from London. I guess I got lucky in the partner department,” she clucked to herself, allowing Dana to chuckle and lead her into the adjoining room where Stella had ordered for a new desk to be moved down.

“Sorry there’s not more room, but we don’t have a huge budget, but the air conditioner works great in here,” Dana shrugged, the atmosphere feeling similar to college dorm move in, and meeting your new roommate for the first time.

“Oh, and when I got the notice for my transfer, I read up on you Agent Scully, you’re a brilliant mind, rewriting Einstein and all that…” Monica grinned, the complement making Dana blush slightly and nod.

“And…I am hoping a congratulations are in order…” she questioned, her tone making Dana chuckle and nod. Of course that was included in the report, it was part of the reason why she was shipped all the way over to the FBI. 

“I guess they are,” Dana breathed, Stella had found out in a fit of panic and fear, leaving little room for revelation celebrations, causing her to smile at Monica’s reaction. Dana sighed and removed her large coat, the small bump now evident as she stood in front of the woman.

“I’m happy for you, and even after you go on leave, and you need anything, feel free to ask,” she kindly offered, catching Dana off guard. She had known this woman for all of five minutes and she was already offering her services, her skepticism rising momentarily, before fading as she realized she truly was just a friendly soul.

“Thank you, Agent Reyes,” Scully found herself replying, a genuine grin plastering on her face at Dana’s remark.

“You can just call me Monica.”

  
  


…

  
  


The autumn air blew across Dana’s face as she checked her watch once more. She had notified Monica that she’d be taking a later and longer lunch, deciding that she couldn’t bear to live with the guilt that had been eating her alive for hours following her conversation with Stella that morning, deciding to meet her mother.

Her nerves had been consuming her, and Stella’s phone sent her to voicemail upon her trying to call before leaving. She could hurl at the thought, and gauging by her mother’s reaction at the news would determine how, when, and even if she’d ever reveal her new relationship with a woman.

Dana watched as Maggie’s silver Honda pulled up in front of the cafe that they both enjoyed. However her appetite was nearly nonexistent as she watched her frolic up to their usual table and greet Dana with a swift kiss on her cheek.

Upon her pop in her figure that happened overnight, Dana felt as if all eyes were on her constantly. She shuddered at the thought and kept her coat securely buttoned even as the table securely hid her middle section as she sat.

“I’m glad I finally get to see you, dear. It’s been too long since we last got to talk face to face.” 

Oh, how she wanted to dive under a bridge and never come out.

Slowly Dana nodded, trying everything in her power to seem normal and calm, the same Dana that her mother knew and loved. Not the lying, two-faced one that kept monumental secrets from her for nearly four months.

“What’s the occasion? How is your friend getting along? She’s so thoughtful to be looking out for you these days,” the older woman sighed, pursing her lips together before taking a shaky breath towards her daughter who was nearly ready to pass out.

“I have some news,” Dana blurted out.

God, she never imagined this was how it would truly play out. Dana always imagined telling her parents she was expecting with her partner happily by her side, the moment grand as they stood in front of a Christmas Tree, or head of the table on Thanksgiving. Not rambled out at some cafe on the side of the street.

How she wished Stella were there, lingering firmly with her arm linked around her waist. She wished that she was there to rub her back, give her that encouraging nod that she always managed to produce when she found herself in need.

“Oh?” Maggie questioned, scanning the menu before settling on just an espresso and muffin, notoriously peckish just like Dana’s sister had been.

“Mom…” Dana began, the tremble in her voice causing her to look up and soften her expression upon seeing her daughter’s. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence. Deafening silence.

Dana counted to ten, she figured that was always enough time to give a person to react when dropping a bombshell on them. However ten came and went, and Maggie still sat frozen in her seat, her expression unreadable.

Scully had kept her IVF treatments to herself, she knew that her mother liked Mulder and would be overjoyed that they procreated, but she also knew that she was old fashioned, that a baby should be at least created the traditional way, willing to look past the wedlock bit. Plus, she knew the treatments would most likely not work. Scully was used to her miracles running out early, no need to put others through the same heartache.

However, there she sat: knocked up and partially widowed.

“Is it Fox’s?” Maggie’s words running almost silent on her lips.

Cautiously, Dana nodded, knowing that by admitting this, she would also be admitting to withholding this information from her. She watched as her mother’s eyes began to fill, the tendons in her neck protruding.

“How long have you known? How far along are you?” The older woman shuddered, as if Dana were a sixteen year old girl finding herself in trouble, her own eyes brimming with tears as she took a shaking breath.

“I’m four months pregnant.” 

Maggie’s eyes fell shut, and upon opening them Dana noticed tears falling down her cheeks, and the tugging in her gut told her that they were not ones of joy.

“Dana!” she snapped, the older woman’s voice hitching with tears as it raised, drawing attention towards their table by strangers trying to eat in peace.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she cried, her tone clearly hurt as she leaned forward, desperate for answers, now noticing the fullness of her daughter’s face as she too began to shed her own tears.

“I had a scare after the funeral and I wanted to be sure, plus with Mulder dying-,” but Maggie’s hand made fierce contact on the table, making her daughter flinch at the sound and shudder out her own involuntary sob into her palm.

“Dana, your partner is dead- do you know what that means,” her voice harsh and deliberate, working through her emotionally charged tears, “you’re going to be a single mother! Do you know how hard raising a baby is going to be all on your own?” 

Dana was audibly weeping at the words and corresponding sentiments her mother hashed out towards her, her clenched fists now pressing into the tops of her thighs.

“Yes, I-,” but Maggie was relentless, her own fears for her daughter blossoming with each notch of her voice that she raised.

“This was reckless to do all alone, Dana! You need someone!” Maggie’s temper now testing Dana’s breaking point, causing her nails to dig farther into the palms of her hands.

“This was stupid and irresponsible! How could you make a mistake-!” But Dana swiftly cut her off, her tears brimming angrily at the mention of the little life that scared her so much, but she found herself loving even more with each day, being a  _ mistake _ .

“Why are you  _ so _ angry! I’m sorry! But this shouldn’t matter to you anymore! I’m telling you now,” Dana whimpered, she had prepared herself for disappointment, a lecture, and unsolicited advice, but she never pictured such anxiety, anger, and hostility.

“Because I am your  _ mother _ , Dana! I want what is best for you!” Her words caused her to erupt from her seat, clutching both hands onto the edges of the table while leaning forward.

“This isn’t about you!” The tone of her voice was sharp as she bellowed towards her mother, tears running fiercely down her face and onto her coat against the piercing wind.

“Imagine you were pregnant when Ahab died- and then imagine me berating you relentlessly while you were just trying to keep your head above water! I didn’t hear from you for days, mom,  _ days _ ! But I knew that you needed time and space to just sit with your grief after he died! Believe me, I know that I am going to be doing this without him, and that motherhood is a terrifying thing to experience, and I know that I am not good enough! But the last thing I need is to be screamed at in public over it!” Dana shouted, her voice breaking throughout as she struggled to get each word clearly stated.

Only sniffling could be heard, and Dana then realized that the whole patio had just bore witness to her publicly berating her mother. Feeling her cheeks flush, she swiftly gathering her purse and keys.

“Dana, please,” Maggie begged, but her daughter refused, forcefully wiping her tears away before bustling out of the restaurant patio, her legs taking her as fast as they could physically manage. Swiftly jogging, Dana crossed the street and let herself get engulfed by the massive wave of pedestrians until she was sure she was out of sight from her mother.

Despite the kindness Monica had shown, Dana was in no mood to return to the office. It was nearly three thirty and even Skinner had shared that he didn’t mind if she took earlier evenings. 

With a trembling huff, she dug her keys out and leaned herself on a tree well, letting herself have a solid cry.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana inhaled slowly as she reached the front of her apartment, a bucket of chicken shamelessly tucked under her arm as she fumbled with her key, swiftly letting herself in. Following her conversation with Maggie, Dana took it upon herself to take a few laps around the block, figuring Stella had gotten caught up at work.

However,the late November air had begun to nip through her coat and prompted her back home, but not before picking up food for the both of them, knowing Stella would possibly end up over at her’s. 

With a huff, Dana tossed herself onto the sofa, nibbling on a few pieces before kicking her heels off. It was unlike Stella to refrain from checking in at least once throughout the day, but Dana let the worry roll off of her back, Stella was her own person and maybe she just needed a night to herself, which Dana couldn’t blame her for.

Given her less than ideal lunch date, the redhead found herself diving fully into the bucket, not a hint of guilt lacing her motivations as she consumed the chicken tenders. She had spent what felt like ages suffering through morning sickness, and it seemed like her appetite had returned with a vengeance. 

_ It was for the baby _ , she told herself.

She folded her legs beneath herself with the bucket cozily tucked in her lap against her newest addition to her body. Dana quietly watched whatever mindless program was playing, some cooking show that she found herself completely engulfed in, trying to commit the recipe to memory.

However, her attention was pulled away at the sight of her blonde girlfriend barging into the apartment, her eyes red and watery, both of her hands trembling fiercely as she began to pace in the entryway. It was then Dana realized that Stella didn’t know she was home.

Carefully, Dana set the bucket down and shut off the television before climbing out from her spot. Stella’s breathing sounded labored as she leaned against one of the wooden chairs, sobbing silently into the inside of her wrist.

Dana’s heart dropped at the sight, causing her to move in front of her, carefully shifting herself into her sight line as to not scare her.

“Stella?” she questioned, her voice catching the blonde’s ears, forcing her to focus on the redhead who took another cautious step in response to the look in her partner’s eyes, begging her for help.

Dana nodded and carefully extended her hand, resulting in a slight flinch, before Stella softened at the action. The blonde breathing hitched and Dana watched as the interruption of her breathing pattern catalyzed swift hyperventilations.

Stella hastily grabbed Dana’s hand and pulled her closer, instinctively allowing herself to be embraced by the redhead. Dana knew what she lacked in words, she made up for in physical reciprocations, allowing Stella to feel completely enveloped in safety while residing in Dana’s arms.

“It’s okay, pay attention to my chest inhaling and exhaling. Try and copy,” was all Dana whispered, reaching high onto her toes to press a kiss onto the top of Stella’s head, her eyes falling shut as Stella attempted to calm down. 

Stella’s hands were folded firmly against her sternum while Dana held her, the feeling of the blonde’s knees swaying causing the redhead to swallow and slowly lower the both of them to the wooden floor. Ever so carefully Dana collected Stella into her lap, bringing her head to rest against her shoulder, while still keeping her firmly engulfed.

“Good, you’re safe,” Dana whispered, feeling her breathing return to a normal state, just leaving her in a weeping puddle on the floor. The sight shook her, never had she seen her girlfriend so incredibly distraught. Stella had been sad, sympathetic, frustrated, and even a decent pain in the ass, but never this shaken.

“I’m sorry,” she croaked, the breakage of her voice decimating Dana as she fought back her own rush of hormones at the sound of it. The redhead frowned and carefully cupped the side of Stella’s head, bringing it into connection with her chest before promptly placing a kiss onto it.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” she vowed, the both of them taking a breath to center themselves, allowing the blonde to sit up from her position in Dana’s arms, “do you want to talk about it?” Dana offered, watching her girlfriend swiftly wipe her eyes once more and shrug.

“My doctor lost my records, so I had to go and get checked again. Back in Belfast, when I worked on that case, I had some things done to me that weren’t particularly pleasant…” Stella whimpered, her voice struggling to remain steady at the recollection of her day.

“I just don’t like being poked and prodded and it was all a little much,” she finally revealed, her shorter girlfriend climbing to her feet before reaching a hand out to the blonde who gratefully took it.

“I really just wanted to see you, I missed not being with you solving cases,” the blonde found herself shuddering, attempting a quippy smirk, but it didn’t fully reach her eyes, making Dana purse her lips and nod.

“I missed you too, but we’re together now, and I’m sorry you had a bad day,” Dana frowned, the loud grumbling of her stomach breaking the tense silence, bringing an exhausted chuckle to Stella’s lips.

“I interrupted your dinner, I’m sorry,” she frowned, but Dana just shook her head and dragged her girlfriend towards the couch where her tub still sat, picking it up and offering it over towards the blonde.

“Take this, are you thirsty?” Dana asked, but Stella shook her head to both, her forehead slightly warm against Scully’s palm. The doctor in her began to take over, now noticing the tired droop in her eyes, paired with deep bags that were normally replaced with her vibrant complexion.

“Are you feeling like you’re coming down with something?” she questioned stoically, but Stella shook her head and pulled her hand off of her flushed cheek, taking another deep breath. 

“No, I just get pretty run down after one of my panic attacks, plus it’s been a long day,” Stella revealed. Dana noted the side effect and set the food into one arm before grabbing a large glass of water and bag of tortilla chips she knew Stella had been snacking on without admitting it.

Silently, they both settled into the spongy mattress of the bed, the awkward dance of whether or not they should share the intimate parts of themselves with one another gone as Stella climbed closer towards her girlfriend, scooting down far enough to rest her head on the swell of Dana’s abdomen. The thought of resting her heavy head on the now softening expansion terrified Stella, so she settled with keeping her cautious distance.

“I spoke with my mom today…” Dana revealed before grabbing one of the food options and consuming it in record time, causing Stella to hum tiredly in response and rub her fingers through her blonde strands, scratching her scalp.

“She was angry, but somehow it made me realize how truly and incredibly grateful I am for you,” she shrugged, causing the blonde to look up from her abdomen and raise an eyebrow out of confusion.

“Me?”

Dana nodded slowly and continued scratching her scalp, a smile forming mindlessly on her face as she stared at her partner trying so desperately to stay awake for her.

“I’m just very lucky to have you, and everything you do for me does not go unnoticed, I just want you to know that…and I hope you know that I will try my best to help when you need me,” Dana whispered, her words causing the stoic exterior of Stella Gibson to soften even further.

“I can’t wait to love you…” Stella whispered, her eyes drooping with exhaustion as she curled even farther into Dana. Her words were not lost on the redhead who smiled carefully, the statement bringing her more joy than expected.

“I can’t wait to love you, too,” she replied, leaning down to press a kiss onto her partner’s head, letting it linger a little longer than usual. She could see the blonde’s eyelids fluttering as she fought against the tempting pull of sleep.

“I’ll be here in the morning, Stella. Get some rest.”

With that, she felt a slight huff before the blonde allowed herself to settle into the depths of sleep, Dana grinning at the feeling before reaching back over to retrieve her bucket.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts or comments feel free to leave them below!:)


	5. Christmas Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home for the holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to msgilliana as always for being a wonderful beta!
> 
> Content warning: mention/description of terminal cancer, Scully's cancer arc, and a mention of suicide

Stella grumbled as she fidgeted with her hoodie string that had been tangling with Dana’s backpack.The redhead had insisted she travel with it, despite her preference for just a simple leather bag. Her nerves were through the roof as the pair stood in the early morning blanket of darkness of the airport. 

With her second grandchild on the way, Maggie had insisted Dana travel down to California to spend the holidays with Bill and Tara, and especially the toddler that stole the attention of every present person, two year old Matthew. She had begrudgingly agreed, simply to stop the insistent calls, however with the condition that Stella’s presence would be welcomed. However, the battle was not a hard one fought due to the simple fact Stella was simply Dana’s kind friend lending a hand due to her “compromised” condition that everyone seemed to be placing on the redhead.

Stella had agreed, knowing how tense things still felt between Maggie and her partner, and from what she had been told, Bill was no angel either. 

Stella just wanted to curl up into a ball and collapse at the thought of this trip. Christmas was always a bleak affair following Arthur Gibson’s death; her poor mother Ivy, already cold with the young girl to begin with, found herself less and less inclined to partake in any kind of mothering, let alone at large holiday functions. Stella’s warm memories of Christmas Eves with her father the only shred of holiday joy she had to hold onto.

Her chest ached at the memory, the anniversary of his death always so hauntingly close to the day that brought so many immense joy. However, she pulled her emotions in check and packed her bags because Dana needed her, and it would at least be a nice distraction from that horrid feeling.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


The air was temperate as Dana sat behind the wheel of the rental car, her brow furrowed as she combated the terrifying traffic of California. The redhead was clad in a simple grey sweater and black slacks that Stella had sewn elastic into following her tearful bout with the stiff material. She had grown shockingly from her sixteenth week, now comfortably sitting at twenty weeks and a healthy glow to show for it.

However a day full of traveling proved to be something that both women were less than enthused about, especially Dana who had gotten less than an ideal amount of sleep the night before. The poor woman’s blood pressure was most likely rising to an obscene level—especially for being pregnant— but the thought of hiding her true feelings from her mother, Bill, and sister-in-law seemed like hell on earth, but she knew that with the big enough blow of a surprise pregnancy out of wedlock to her dead partner that Bill was less than fond of, she knew it was better to wait.

However, that didn’t soothe her nerves one bit, her heart hammering as she wove through the early morning traffic in order to make it to the hotel that sat comfortably close to her brother’s base. She knew everyone would be able to fit at the house, but she also needed time away from him when holiday festivities and her growing child got to be too much.

Pulling into the parking lot, Dana sighed tiredly and glanced over at Stella who seemed serenely quiet for such a stressful trip. She sighed gratefully and took her hand, watching as her girlfriend breathed in the ocean air, something she hadn’t been expecting from her at all.

With their luggage in hand, both women made it up to the seventh floor, discarding their things inside the modest room with two full sized beds lining the walls with a nightstand separating them. Stella felt her heart drop slightly at the sight of the two beds, but Dana exhaled loudly and slid slowly onto the bed. She knew with each passing day that her expectant girlfriend would be getting more and more uncomfortable, coming to terms with the fact that there might be times where relishing in a full sized bed all to herself would be something she would enjoy.

“I’m guessing you want this one?” Stella chuckled softly, setting their luggage onto the holders before lounging onto her own bed with a hearty yawn. Dana shifted her head over to face her girlfriend before sitting herself up onto her elbows, her eyebrow hitched at the idea, but Stella just shook her head and stretched out herself.

“Now, we have a few hours, do you want to nap or get breakfast first?” Stella questioned, leaving Dana to groan at her options as she flopped back onto the mattress, a hand dropping to the peak of her now rounding stomach.

“Mmm, both,” she whined, causing Stella to chuckle softly at her response and climb off of her bed before reaching over to slide her sneakers off, leaving her in her tube socks, placing a kiss onto her forehead. 

“Take your nap, I’ll figure it out.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana yawned as Stella gently shook her awake, an apologetic look on her face as she handed a takeout container over to her sleepy girlfriend. Being awoken wasn’t much of an issue when she was greeted with Stella’s angelic face. However, the piercing headache that followed, knowing she’d be seeing her family soon, didn’t make things easier.

“Relax, I’m much more personable with people when they’re not serial killers and cannibals,” Stella winked at her girlfriend, sensing Dana’s nerves that ran through her body like a river. With a reassured nod, she dove into the box of warm pancakes and bacon that Stella had luckily hunted down, tearing into it before looking up at her girlfriend cheekily.

“Want some?” she questioned, her mouth full of syrupy pancake. Stella shook her head and swiftly ran her index finger over the bridge of her nose before vanishing into the bathroom to freshen up for the afternoon and evening with the Scully family. 

Washing the morning away with her facial cleanser, Stella slightly concealed her under eyes with makeup and swiped on some mascara, making an effort to try and win the Scullys over with her appearance at least. Never had she stressed about someone’s thoughts in regards to how she dressed. Her style was her own, and that was all that mattered, but she had no idea as to what Dana had told her family or who she was supposed to be for the trip, leaving her to stress alone in the bathroom.

Stella sighed and pulled on an emerald green sweater, shrugging on some black trousers before sliding on the stilettos. Carefully spinning in front of the mirror, Stella exhaled and nodded before emerging from the bathroom. 

Instantly the blonde caught Dana’s eye, prompting her to set her plate down beside her and stare, motioning for her to settle between her parted legs, resting her hands on her jutting hip bones through the pants.

“My my, you look amazing…” she gasped, yanking her towards her body hungrily. The one aspect Stella had enjoyed the most about the dawn of Dana’s second trimester was the completely ruthless need Dana had for her. Almost nightly they found themselves at the least with one another’s tongues down each other’s throat.

“Dana, we have to be at your brother’s in half an hour, you need to get ready, and if you keep pulling me I am going to squish the baby…” Stella urged, trying to fight off the temptation that her girlfriend was taunting her with, making her raise an eyebrow and lower down to the redhead’s sightline.

“Later…” she whispered devilishly, leaving her girlfriend in a puddle from her words alone. If there was anything that was going to kill the mood into productivity, it was Bill Scully Junior. Dana sighed and grabbed her grey sweater, the sight leaving Stella entranced as she adjusted her pants, flipping the shirt up while doing so. The blonde noticed Dana’s selection of simple flats for her feet, despite knowing how she too was someone who could run a mile in her heels, prompting Stella to quickly change into a pair of boots.

A slight gasp coming from the redhead swiftly shifted her attention from her boots over towards her girlfriend who eagerly waved her over. In a mere half second Stella was at her side, her heart nearly in her throat as Dana reached over and placed a hand on the middle of her stomach.

Stella waited for something to happen, for an emergency, complication, anything to prompt a reaction, but gasped at the feeling of the slightest movements against her hands.

“There they are, finally.” Dana’s words washed over Stella as the both of them exhaled a breath, reveling in the gentle movements. They were soft and almost undetectable, but the tiny grazes entranced Stella.

Her eyes welling up completely, Stella scooted closer and began moving her hand in slow circles around the spot, resulting in a few more noticeable turns and nudges.

“Mmm they like that,” Scully grinned, reaching over on her toes to press a kiss onto the blonde’s lips, dropping her hand beside Stella’s to join in on the outside feeling. 

“Good, because I like feeling them…” Stella trailed off while trying to briskly wipe her tears, but Dana still caught her, giving her a knowing smirk in response.

“Good.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


As the pair pulled up to the house, Stella couldn’t help but frown. How similar the quaint home looked to her childhood residence, the one that she had spent so many fond Christmases in, and the impossible one where she had to bid her father goodbye.

Taking a breath, the blonde reigned it in, careful not to let her thoughts in completely. Dana needed her and she needed to be present for this portion of the trip. Swiftly she unbuckled herself and walked casually beside Dana, giving her hand one final squeeze before releasing it as she rang the buzzer. She had to be on, perfect, and most importantly, not in love with their daughter and sister.

“Dana!” a blonde woman exclaimed warmly as the door flew open. Stella noticed how she hastily embraced her girlfriend with a ruddy toddler perched on her hip. Through Dana’s muffled words, Stella was able to make out her name: Tara, Bill’s wife.

“Look! Auntie Dana is here! Remember, from the phone!” the woman exclaimed to the toddler, swiftly passing him over without question, settling him into the redhead’s arms.  _ Auntie Dana _ , what a concept, hard to believe that soon she’d be adding another title onto that.

“Tara,” Dana finally managed, the toddler relentlessly trying to stick his chocolate coated fingers into her mouth as she wiggled her chin away, “this is Stella. Stella, this is my sister in law Tara.”

The blonde extended a hand to Tara, but she just scoffed and leaned in for a hug, leaving Stella to return one stiffly and smile.

“Nice to meet you, Tara. Your house is lovely,” she stated simply, the sound of Stella’s voice making Tara squeal with American delight.

“Oh I love your accent! Maggie mentioned something about you being from London?” she questioned excitedly, Stella smiling before giving her a nod, unsure whether or not she should be flattered at the comment.

At the sound of her own name, the Scully matriarch appeared from the living room donned in a plum sweater and khakis. She smiled awkwardly at her daughter, completely disregarding Stella in the process, wrapping her arms tightly around Dana, who juggled her now cuddling nephew.

“You’ve gotten so big, sweetie,” her words making the room fall silent as she reached an eager hand out to Dana’s stomach, the world moving almost in slow motion as Stella noticed her girlfriend promptly swat it away.

“Please don’t,” she requested firmly, the tone she took with her mother causing the observers to hold their breaths as Maggie backed down.

“Hi honey,” Maggie muttered to Stella, giving her a dismissive rub on the arm before excusing herself into the kitchen where everyone heard a slight squabble, followed by a tall, burly man emerging with a less than enthused expression on his face.

“Hey Danes,” he breathed with a trying smile, embracing his tiny sister into his massive arms. Stella watched as her arms struggled to wrap around the expansive base of his body.

Upon releasing Dana, the blonde smiled politely and held a hand out to the man who firmly grabbed it and gave it a shake.

“Sarah, right?” The tone of his voice quite insincere as Stella narrowed her eyes, still keeping her smile plastered on her face. 

“Stella, Stella Gibson,” she corrected.

“Oh, Bill Scully,” he shrugged, the both of them locked in an uncomfortable stand down.

The tension lingered for a few more moments until Tara graciously cleared her throat, leading Dana into the living room, noticing how sleepy Matthew was getting on her shoulder. Everyone exhaled and followed suit, making themselves comfortable as everyone chatted amongst one another about flights, work, toddlers, and back aches.

Stella listened contently and nodded along with differing conversations. Noticing her silence, Dana scooted over on the sofa, motioning her closer in order to join in, the both of them consciously refraining from grabbing the other’s hand.

“So Stella, how are you liking the states? Is it hard being away from your family during the holidays?” Tara asked mildly, her words causing Stella’s throat to constrict at the question. The holiday was already proving to be a difficult performance that she had to put on.

“No, actually. Both of my parents passed away when I was younger, so traveling has always been quite easy for me around the holidays.” Tara sat in silence at Stella’s answer, causing the blonde to curse herself for sharing so much upon meeting these people mere minutes before.

“I am  _ so _ sorry, please- forget that I even asked,” Tara gasped, Dana flashed a quick look to her girlfriend of both apology and shock, but the blonde swiftly brushed it off and shook her head at the well meaning woman.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know, it was a harmless question,” Stella assured, but Tara’s cheeks still burned with embarrassment as the air cleared.

“I hope everyone is hungry, Tara’s breakfast casserole is ready and cooling!” Bill boomed as he reentered the living room, dusting his hands off on his jeans. Promptly laying the two year old down on the sofa, Dana reached for Stella for some assistance off of the deep seat, taking the moment to give her hand a comforting squeeze before releasing.

As everyone took their seat, Stella watched as Maggie eagerly took her place beside her daughter, leaving only one open spot beside the redhead, which Stella greedily took before anyone else could move in. 

“Dana and Melissa would always love Tara’s casserole, after we first started dating she couldn’t get these two off of it,” Bill joked, the mention of their late sister causing Stella to raise an eyebrow at Dana who just smiled briefly, silently telling her that she would explain later.

“Well I’m eating anything these days, so I’m excited,” she joked back, surprised at how incredibly civil things were remaining. Stella chuckled at the comment, recalling how much Dana’s appetite had grown since gaining it back around her thirteenth week, nearly consuming everything off of her plate, and after much insistence on the blonde’s part, most of Stella’s portion.

The family chatted quietly until Dana sighed and quietly pushed herself away from the table, excusing herself before wandering down to the hall bathroom, leaving Stella anxiously alone for the wolves to feed on.

“It’s so nice that you and Dana came up for the holidays, I know she misses Matthew, and she hasn’t taken a trip up here with me since she first got into remission before he was born…” Maggie confirmed towards the couple who nodded in agreement, but Maggie’s words managed to freeze Stella in her seat, trying her hardest to keep her composure.

“Remission?” Stella nearly whispered, the rest of the family glancing at one another before Bill leaned forward and nodded, his expression almost exasperated.

“Dana had terminal cancer almost three years ago. Somehow she’s managed to stay in remission for years. That partner of hers, I swear she was only getting into trouble like that after she started working with him, I mean I agreed with dad that she should’ve stayed…” but Stella swiftly cut him off, pushing herself away from the table with one hand, the other shaking inside her pocket.

“Is there another restroom I can use?” Stella stammered, Tara nodding and motioning upstairs, leaving Stella to jog up the steps and into the first open room that she could find. With a quiet thud she let her lips fall shut, clamping a hand over her mouth before letting out a labored exhale through her nose.

She could remember her father’s wilting frame as he rode out his final days. How she had insisted the Christmas Tree and lights weren’t necessary, but given his inability to move out of the confines of his hospice bed that sat beside the sofa, he insisted they remain up. Stella had been young, only fourteen when Arthur Gibson had taken his last, cancer-riddled breath, but the mind doesn’t forget those things, especially upon learning that her girlfriend, the woman she was beginning to love so fiercely, suffered the same fate.

She hadn’t told her, and Stella knew it wasn’t her place to pry. Her own father had been quite private about the whole ordeal, not wanting many to mourn or grieve over his loss of life, and she chose to believe that Dana held similar sentiments.

Her heart ached for Dana and mourned for her father, but she only let herself linger momentarily before exhaling slowly, recalling Dana’s steady pace that she always set for her following her first attack with her present.

Dropping her trembling hand to her chest, Stella swallowed and dabbed under her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve, grateful that only a small puddle of mascara had run. Taking another breath, Stella emerged from the room and put her game face back on. She slowly descended down the stairs where her girlfriend was standing, her hands mindlessly rubbing the sides of her stomach where she was most likely feeling movements.

“Hi,” She whispered, the both of them far enough from the dining room for them to both share a look, but Stella assured her that she was simply using the restroom. The blonde discreetly squeezed her hand before returning to the table.

Slowly the conversation eased away from Dana’s past, into plans for the rest of them to visit Old Town, for Dana and Bill to show their respective partners where the four of them used to play while they resided in San Diego as children, and a possible beach trip. Their Christmas Eve would be spent back at the house with a prompt gift opening at midnight with Matthew.

As their afternoon turned into evening, Dana noticed how Stella had fallen silent. Her eyes were still polite and attentive, but each smile she gave off never radiated through them the way Dana knew they did. Matthew had taken a liking to the both of them, occasionally wiggling out of his aunt’s arms to toddle and explore Stella’s demeanor and personality.

As the sun set on the day, the littlest Scully found his way over to Stella who was quietly perched in the chair, climbing comfortably into her lap. She froze with worry as she watched him reach tiredly towards her shoulders, Dana smiling as she urged her to lift under his arms. She sat in amazement as the little boy melted into her, even further than how he had with Dana, catching them both by surprise. 

“So, Dana, will you be having yours naturally?” Stella heard Tara question out of the blue, Maggie perking up at the mention of her grandchild’s arrival. However, the blonde watched her girlfriend’s face grimace at the thought, leaving her to swallow.

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought about any of that yet, I still have some time…” she trailed, but both Tara and Maggie shook their heads at her answer and frowned, clearly dissatisfied with what she had said.

“Not as much as you think, hon. You’re what, twenty weeks? That’s half way, Dana, I spent weeks perfecting my plan with Matthew to get it just right. Plus, you need to get your partner all up to speed- oh, well, I guess in your case, choosing a partner as well…” she pointed out, the stress building in her eyes as her mother eagerly sat forward in her seat, clearly awaiting for a desperation filled invite into Dana’s delivery room.

“Oh, I guess so…” Dana muttered, dropping her eyes to her lap, leaving Stella quite upset with this nosey sister in law of hers.

“Dana, are you ready? I think I forgot my medication at home, and it makes me kind of drowsy…” Stella inserted, her lie making her girlfriend nod in relief and slide out of her seat, both Maggie and Tara deflating at her lack of any answer to their previous questions.

Stella looked down at the content toddler and gingerly rubbed his back, making him turn his auburn layered head towards her, his bright blue eyes matching Dana’s in both shape and shade.

“I have to go sweetie, but I’ll be back tomorrow,” she whispered softly upon feeling his grip tighten around her shoulders, but she just smiled warmly before peeling his tiny body off of her’s and setting him onto the sofa.

Muttered goodbyes and thank yous were said before both women vanished to their car and off into the night.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Both had been silent on the ride home, even leading up to their room where Stella swiftly whispered about a shower, gathering her clothes before vanishing to the bathroom. Once the door shut, the blonde hastily turned the hot water spout on and perched on the toilet, waiting for the volume of the water to rise before letting her tears fall.

They began to pour out of her as if someone had turned on her own faucet, relentlessly wracking her body as she clutched her hand over her mouth once more. Her whole body ached— her heart, her head, her chest— but mostly she felt a deep pitted feeling of loss that never seemed to leave her. 

She missed her father, and she hated Christmas. 

Slowly she pulled her shirt and bra off, tossing it onto the sink before sliding her trousers and underwear down, allowing her to finally step into the spray of the hot water. Once carefully protected by the shower curtain and blaring water, Stella crouched onto the base of the tub, letting the hot water blanket her while digging her face into her knees. 

More tears followed. The thought, the mere hinting of a notion that Dana had nearly lost her life to such a horrible disease made her physically ill, her hatred for the disease deep and guttural, along with the sobs she involuntarily released. She found herself crying for her, and for the harbored pain that came with the illness that took too many.

Her thoughts swarmed with the weight of grief she had carried for years. How the devil himself had invited himself in to view her most intimate thoughts and feelings towards her father’s death, as well as her mother’s following almost five years later.

She cried harder, not only had that wretched disease taken her father from her during a time that should have been filled with nothing but joy, but the burden of death and an unwanted daughter took her mother as well. It humbled her, reminded her how truly alone she was in the world, and the holidays were just cruel reminders of that.

She sobbed and sobbed until the blonde felt the shower curtain pull back, revealing a stunned Dana dressed in her pajamas. Stella automatically flinched, but upon seeing her concerned girlfriend, returned her chin to her knees.

Dana noticed the redness of her skin, flinching at the hot water as it made contact with her own hand, prompting her to gasp and shut it off, grabbing a towel from the rack and draping it over Stella’s now shivering body. Carefully, Dana helped the blonde to her feet and out of the slippery tub, hugging her tightly against her chest.

“Stella, love…” she whispered into her wet hair, “what is it? Can I help you?” Dana cried, but the blonde shook her head and pulled away to meet her red and swollen eyes with Dana’s. Ever so carefully, the redhead cupped her chin and frowned, brushing a thumb up and down her cheek.

“My father died on Christmas Eve, and my mother took her own life on the fifth anniversary of his death. Your mom or brother mentioned that you…” Stella hiccuped, her voice cracking as she tried to get out the last sentence, forcing her to stop.

“That I had cancer…” Dana sighed, Stella’s nod making the redhead bite her lip and pull Stella back into her arms, gently cupping the back of her head while shifting back and forth in the steamy bathroom.

“I’m so sorry about your parents, and I’m sorry you didn’t hear it from me,” Dana whispered, feeling Stella shudder against her chest, releasing deep heaving sobs into her pajama shirt.

“I promise I’m okay now, that I’m healthy as can be,” she vowed, but she knew that it was more than that, and Stella wouldn’t automatically feel better due to her words.

Slowly, Dana led a still distraught Stella out of the bathroom and carefully sat her onto the bed, digging through the blonde’s bag before retrieving the face cream that she knew Stella couldn’t sleep without. Carefully she rubbed it into her skin before using the towel to scrunch her blonde hair from dripping onto her back.

Dana went to retrieve a pair of pajamas for her when Stella hooked her hand into her own, pulling her back towards her.

“I just want to be with you tonight…” she breathed, her words making Dana’s breath hitch at her insinuation, rubbing a hand over the back of her head once more.

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight?” Dana assured, feeling Stella rest her head on her sternum before nodding, her eyes falling shut sleepily.

“Stel, you know there is nothing else I’d rather do, but you’re exhausted. I promise we can later…” Dana explained, her towel discarded for her to rub a comforting hand up and down the expanse of her back.

Whimpering softly, Stella agreed, her body spent as she found her footing. Swiftly she slid on a pair of pajamas and turned to face Dana who had already tucked herself into one side of Stella’s bed, rubbing the spot for the blonde to join her.

“I thought you’d want your own bed…” the blonde questioned, but Dana shook her head with a slight grin, opening her arms to Stella who gratefully joined her.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella watched Dana’s eyes fall shut while perched on her brother’s sofa, the art of keeping her act up exhausting for the mother-to-be.

The blonde bounced the two year old on her knees while he happily squealed, until a slight tap on her shoulder stole her attention. Bill had his lips pursed together as he motioned for her to follow him, but upon the insistence of his son to continue playing, Stella just shook her head apologetically.

However, Bill’s temper began to shine through the cracks as he hastily swiped Matthew off of Stella’s legs, resulting in a squeal of protest, rousing Scully from her nap. Knowing this man wasn’t pleased, Stella followed giving Dana an assuring look as she followed him into the kitchen.

“I saw you holding my sister’s hand today while we were at the zoo,” he blurted out, the words freezing Stella in her tracks as she tried to register what he was accusing her of. 

“And?” the blonde settled with, but he just fumed at her flippancy and stalked in her direction, ready to fight, but Stella didn’t back down.

“So-! Well are you gay or something? A lesbian?” he hurled as if the words were acid on his tongue, but Stella remained composed as she stood her ground. 

“Bisexual, actually. Although I don’t see how that is any of your or anyone’s business, so I will not be entertaining this conversation any further…” Stella corrected before attempting to brush past him, but he sidestepped largely to block the way, causing her heart beat to quicken.

“Move, now,” she demanded, but the look on his face told her that the friendly host mask was just that and nothing else.

“Get out of my house, I don’t want you here anymore,” he grumbled, the smell of liquor on his breath making Stella stiffen as she backed up and puffed her chest out.

“Move out of my way and I will,” she growled back, not giving him the satisfaction of a fight that he so desperately was craving.

Stella calmly made her way towards the front door, gathering her coat and keys to try and slip out without making a scene, knowing the last thing Dana needed was a fight with her already complicated family.

“Stel, where are you going?” Dana called, but Bill practically had the door halfway shut on her. The redhead pushed him aside and pulled the door open, but the blonde just called out that she would be back to pick her up when needed, causing the confusion to rise in Dana’s head.

“Danes, it’s for the best, she’s a queer…” Bill whispered, attempting to pull his sister back inside from the cold, but she angrily yanked her arm away from his grip and shoved him back.

“Dana, please, I’m going to go, this isn’t…” Stella started, but she saw a look in her girlfriend’s eyes that she hadn’t ever seen before, sending a chill up her spine as Maggie and Tara emerged.

“Did you throw her out, Bill?” she shouted angrily, the older man glancing at Tara who gawked as well. Maggie stayed silent as she watched her children, unclear as to which side she was on.

“Did you!” Dana’s voice furious as he nodded slowly, making her eyes widen as she slammed the door open and retreated into the house, leaving the rest of the family awkwardly outside while Stella fumbled for her keys.

Seconds later, Dana emerged with her coat and mittens on, purse in hand.

“Then throw me out too,” she declared, venom lacing her voice as the entire family stared in her direction,“because Stella isn’t my  _ good friend _ from work,” Dana shouted, everyone’s jaws dropping as she stomped into the yard, dropping her hands to her hips as she prepared herself for what was coming next.

“She is my girlfriend, and I  _ love _ her, so you will  _ not _ be speaking to her or about her in such a hateful way!” Dana shouted, her words catching both women off guard as she took deep breaths, watching her brother remain silent at the declaration.

“Dana, you’re not…” he stammered, but she just pinched her lips together, his comment making her turn towards Stella who stood stunned at what just happened in the past few minutes.

“Well, we’re leaving then,” Dana declared, but the sound of stammering caught her ear as Maggie raced down the steps.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Everyone still remained silent, watching as the older woman took a stammering breath and looked between her two children, tensions still high.

“I have lost a daughter to death, and a son to his own fears of my intolerance. I will not lose either of you because of this. Dana, I know we raised you Catholic, but your happiness is important to me, and I know in the past I haven’t said all the right things, but if you love Stella, and if she truly makes you happy, then we are all going to support you both,” Maggie urged, her words bringing tears to her daughter’s eyes.

Stella lingered in the shadows in order to allow them their moment as a family. However, Dana turned tearfully towards her after a long embrace with her mother, her eyes apologizing for dropping such a large and public display of affection, but Stella couldn’t blame her in the slightest, knowing she’d likely do the same, or even worse.

“Mom…” Bill began, but Maggie swiftly held her hand up to silence him, a warning to not even try to argue. Motioning her over, Stella rejoined Dana and snaked an arm around her waist, pressing a chaste kiss onto her head as a thanks before Tara awkwardly invited them back inside.

“Actually, I’m not feeling too well, we can catch up with you tomorrow and bring our gifts then,” Dana interrupted, giving Stella a knowing wink before bidding the family goodbye.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Stella sat on the bed quietly as Dana dug through her bag, retrieving something before sauntering over to her partner with a hungry smirk. Stella had insisted she reciprocated the feelings Dana had declared in front of her entire family, but the redhead still felt bad, knowing how private she was of a person.

“I want to truly show you how I feel about you…” Dana breathed, Stella’s lips curving into a smirk as she welcomed Dana’s kiss, her languid tongue tracing the insides of her mouth as she consumed her. 

Pushing Stella’s sweater up and off of her, the blonde’s nod allowed her hands to move down to her breasts, squeezing and nipping at every spot she knew made the blonde squirm.

Stella moaned into her mouth and moved her hands down to the waistband of Dana’s pants, her rapid nods telling her to continue pulling them until she stepped out of them. 

Noticing the wetness that was pooling between Dana’s thighs, she knew that the redhead had been hungry for her, saving herself for this moment, and this moment only throughout the entire trip. 

Stella went to reach into her panties to satisfy her aching need when Dana hastily stopped her, causing the blonde to look up to see if she had done anything wrong, but Dana just smirked and shook her head.

“It’s your turn,” she reminded with an arched eyebrow, softly pushing Stella against the mattress before moving her lips down to her throat, kissing and sucking until the blonde gasped at the sensation. Trailing her lips down, Dana grazed her lips between her two perky breasts, both of their hands tangled together as the redhead continued her journey down Stella’s body.

Slowly she traced her tongue between her parted lips, Stella’s skin fiery with desire as she arched her back at the sensation, her breathing now heaving. 

Softly she pressed kisses just above her hips, moving down the bed so she was kneeling on the ground. Patiently she waited for Stella to remove her pants, motioning for Dana to do the rest, peeling off her already damp panties.

Knowing how wet Stella already was for her, Dana grinned and revealed what she had been hiding, a lilac, purple vibe, curled at the end which was enough to make any user see stars. Flicking it on Dana rested it right at Stella’s entrance, leaning in to begin licking the bundle of nerves that was her clit.

Dana’s eyes smiled with satisfied pride as she tasted Stella’s arousal, moving in sync with the now bucking motion of Stella’s hips. 

Stella gasped and dug her nails into the pillow above her head, feeling Dana hook her legs over her shoulders. While her mouth worked on her trembling clit, Dana wasted no time coating the vibe in lube and returning it to Stella’s center.

Releasing a moan of agonizing need, Stella’s thighs tensed around Dana, making her smirk once more and tease her entrance.

“Dana- fuck!”

Lapping circles, she sucked once more, Stella’s arousal running down her chin. The sensation caused another rumble to come out of her mouth as Dana sucked, her pillowy lips soft against Stella’s throbbing clit. 

Upon hearing her growl of absolute yearning, Dana slid the long shaft of the vibe inside of Stella, pumping in and out while crashing her lips onto Stella’s, feeling the vibrations of her moan inside of her mouth.

“Dana, I’m going to come!” Stella warned in delight, causing Dana to pull her lips away and trail her hand down to the bottom of her stomach, down to the base of her vulva, pressing down slightly to feel the twitching of her insides. 

Stella cried out in pleasure, unhooking her legs off of Dana’s shoulders fully, gasping in shock and pleasure, feeling Dana snake herself beside her, draping her own leg over Stella’s before kissing her tenderly.

“God, you really  _ do _ love me, Dana Scully,” Stella smirked, the weight of the day melting away as they took it with a grain of salt. They had one another, and the long haul seemed to be easier with each other by one another to bear it all. 

“Just wait til I get my hands on you…” Stella continued to gasp, but Dana just grinned before shaking her head at her partner. 

“Mmm another day, tonight I just want to focus on you, consider it your Christmas gift,” Dana winked, her eyes falling shut after the emotionally charged days that they had been enduring.

“But don’t worry, I did indeed get you a Christmas gift,” Dana whispered, making Stella chuckle and curl beside her, the both of them completely content and enamored with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!:)


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to msgilliana for being a wonderful beta!!:)

Both women waited in the pastel-painted waiting room of Dana’s obstetrician, the office completely foreign to Stella who had only attended one previous appointment. The walls held large black and white photographs of freshly birthed babies, covered in slime she preferred not to stare at. 

Stella knew that one day she might entertain the idea of motherhood, but for her it was nothing she had ever paused to think about. She had gotten into the academy fresh out of the university, and then rose her way up the ranks at work, making a solid name for herself. She was content and felt as if she didn’t need anything else at the time, feeling quite full, and often times quite busy, with what she had.

However, that didn’t mean it didn’t completely terrify her. She still had no idea who she was to this baby or what level of interaction she should prepare herself for. The most interaction she had had with a child was the past two weeks in California with the little Scully boy that refused to leave her side. She knew parenting was much different than a few hours playing, but she deemed that visit a success.

She exhaled shakily as Dana, upon catching the waver in her voice, reached over to clutch the blonde’s hand and carefully pointed towards the spot where she could see slight movements. Stella watched in amazement as Dana continued to grow in the past two weeks, both of them having no choice but to feel that budding sensation of excitement. 

“I think it’s a girl, and I have all of these little girl names lined up in my head, with dresses and bows and pink fluffy blankets,” Dana smiled, her hand never leaving the middle of her stomach as she caught Stella’s attention, the stress visibly melting off of the blonde at the mention of a little redheaded Scully girl running around.

“That would be lovely,” Stella grinned, keeping her voice low as to not disturb the other patients who occupied the waiting room. A young nurse emerged from the door, propping it open with her foot before calling Dana’s name, prompting the redhead to pop out of her seat with a little less gumption than what she had been able to do before. Quietly, both women followed the young woman back to an exam room before beginning the routine tests on Dana.

As the blood pressure cuff began to release, the nurse bit on the inside of her lip and glanced up at Dana, giving her a knowing glance.

“Is everything alright?” The redhead’s voice was now instantly less confident than five minute prior. She instinctively reached out for Stella, who found her place at her side. The look on her girlfriend’s face was close to breaking into hysterical tears at the drop of a hat.

“It’s fine, your blood pressure is just a hair over where I’d like to see it.” The nurse was kind with her tone, but it didn’t ease Dana’s worry in the slightest, causing the floodgates to open.

“Am I at risk of preeclampsia?” Dana’s breath hitched, her words hiccuping in her throat as Stella nearly leapt back from the sheer tone and volume. Feeling her stomach drop, the blonde leaned in to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

“Oh gosh, no Dana. You’re fine. Were you nervous at all for this appointment?” The redhead nodded as the nurse shuffled to the small sink in the corner to get her a paper cup of water. Stella exhaled and rubbed her girlfriend’s back slowly to try and calm her down, but she could feel her own trembling in her hands that she tried to tame.

“A little, we get the gender revealed today,” Dana whimpered, allowing herself to try and calm down slowly as Stella brushed her hand over her hair.

“That could do it, your blood pressure isn’t incredibly high, Dana. If you want, we can take it at the end of your appointment, once you have all of your information and your stress levels are down,” she assured, making Dana exhale a shaking breath before agreeing. As she leaned back into Stella for support, the nurse continued on with her stethoscope, moving the cold metal under her shirt and onto her chest.

“You sound good,” she promised, carefully helping her onto the back of the exam table that had been sat up for her to lean on.

“I’ll be back after the doctor comes in,” she said, giving both women some privacy as she stepped out. Upon the door closing, Stella moved around the table to make eye contact with Dana’s red and watery ones. With a slight curve of her lips, she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek, feeling her wet eyelashes brush against her own nose.

“You’re okay, both of you,” Stella whispered into her skin, feeling Dana nod against her lips before the blonde pulled away, grabbing a tissue from the sink. While Stella carefully dabbed at Dana’s cheeks, the knock at the door prompted a smiling doctor to enter the exam room with a file tucked under her arm.

“Hi Dana... are you alright?” The doctor’s brown eyebrows furrowed as she took two strides with her long legs across the small room, landing at Dana’s side. The redhead nodded and sniffled back her tears, the grimace on her face telling of her discomfort with the attention on her.

“She’s fine,” Stella answered as the redhead nodded in assurance, allowing the brunette doctor to nod and take her seat on the swiveling chair. Fingering through her files, Stella took in how young the obstetrician looked. She looked barely thirty, making her stomach twist at the thought of someone so young handling something so important.

Dr. Romero had been nothing but helpful and professional, and Dana seemed to trust the lanky woman, raving about her after every conversation that she had with her, putting Stella at ease. Lucia Romero had worked hard to run up the ranks, something all three women had in common.

“Well then, let’s look at your baby, since you were out of town for your twenty week scan, are we finding out the gender?” she questioned, Dana glancing up at Stella who urged her on, the redhead now nodding in excitement. Slowly Dr. Romero pushed the table back so Dana was slightly more horizontal, ideal for what was about to come. 

“Perfect,” she grinned, pressing a series of buttons on the machine, making it hum to life. Carefully, Dana lifted and held the material of her white button down below her breasts as she unbuttoned her pants for better access, flinching at the feeling of the cold gel. Stella bit her lip and let her hand fall to Dana’s head, brushing her hair back in soft strokes before reaching her other one to clutch her girlfriend’s outstretched one.

“Alright, here is the heartbeat, still strong and healthy…” the doctor trailed off, making sure to snap a few stills to print at the end. Both Dana and Stella found themselves weeping at the image, the tiny being dancing around on the screen for all to see while their heartbeat filled the room.

All previous fears and anxieties washed away for a small moment as Dana relished in the sweet sound. 

“Any final guesses?” The room stood still as Dana glanced up at Stella, the blonde simply grinning and at a loss for words. She had attended the swift appointment before this one, but it was simply for blood work, this time she was there as Dana’s partner, sitting with the woman she loved for the big reveal.

“It has to be a girl, I feel it,” Dana beamed, encouraging Stella to guess, but she truly sat at a loss for what Dana could be carrying. 

“I have no clue to be perfectly honest,” she chuckled, looking down at Dana, not wanting to overstep her place in this situation.

The doctor waved the wand around on Dana’s stomach for another moment to get the correct angle before a wide grin spread over her face. The redhead clutched her girlfriend’s hand with extreme anticipation, holding her breath as the doctor finally settled on the image.

“Well well, it looks like you are having... a bouncing baby boy. Congratulations,” she announced, her words catching both women off guard. Stella watched as Dana’s jaw dropped, her hand falling to the bottom of her stomach as she registered what the other woman had just said. 

“A boy?” her gasp watery as Stella noticed her eyes overflowing with tears, a tenderness washing over the contact she made with her skin. The doctor nodded and promptly sent the photos to be printed, grinning widely before pushing herself to her feet.

“You’re a boy,” the redhead now cried, glancing up at Stella who found herself weeping over the fact as well, leaning in to place a gentle kiss onto Dana’s lips. The blonde’s thoughts had quieted over the span of a minute, allowing herself to embrace this moment, and the joy that came with it.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana yawned tiredly as she made her way through another autopsy report, feeling quite proud of herself for convincing her superior to let her perform one due to the lack of pathologists in the office. It was a Friday, and nobody was interested in solving crimes when happy hour called their names.

Stella had called the rest of the day out sick, her menstrual migraines prompting Dana to pull over twice for her to get sick. However, the blonde insisted Dana go in, rationalizing that she would simply be spending the day sleeping and that the redhead needed to finish up the serial killer case with outlandish cult ties.

Scully had begrudgingly agreed after dropping Stella off at her apartment, knowing the blonde would have less flights of stairs to climb, along with her clear liking of the flat over her own. 

With Stella gone, it meant one thing: the day would be dragging. Monica sat quietly in her side of the office where the X-Ray light buzzed back to its dormant state. With a sigh, Dana continued typing, finding herself lacking in motivation to get the report done and faxed. Downing her tea in one swift gulp, she carried on, knowing that a desperate family was waiting for her to follow through in order to get the evidence processed so Stella would be able to hunt down this killer and put him away for good. 

Finishing up her report, Dana yawned and shut her laptop with a steady thud. Her pocket began to vibrate, and with a fear it was her incapacitated girlfriend, she hastily answered. However, the buzzing voice on the other line immediately told her that it was not her ill girlfriend, but her mother who was anxious to chat. Following Christmas, the two had promised to try and work things out, for their sake and the sake of the baby, who deserved to have a loving grandmother in his life. 

So they worked, weekly calls, grocery dumps, and prenatal vitamins were shared, but that didn’t mean that Dana Scully was completely void of the stress that her mother’s experiences brought on to her. She had held out for a while, not purchasing anything for the baby out of sheer worry it was too soon. She knew she had time, and that it wouldn’t be an issue for her and Stella to go and get what was needed, but as Maggie’s list of recommendations and warnings grew, so did her stress.

Dana pushed herself out of her seat and nodded at Monica before motioning to her phone, the brunette understanding with a wave before Dana smiled shortly and exited. Hitting the elevator button and climbing in, she found herself finally greeting her mother.

“Mom, is everything alright?” Dana found herself asking. Following her father’s death, she knew better than to take spontaneous calls from her mother lightly, but she found them growing more and more frequent.

“Dana, you sound like you’re in a tunnel, can you hear me?” Maggie was now hollering into the phone, her volume rising, causing Dana to pull the phone away from her ear and sigh.

Letting her mother scramble for another second, the elevator buzzed and she stepped out and onto the main floor, exiting the building to sit herself on one of the front benches. It was a spot that she had discovered after her cancer diagnosis, when she needed a moment to herself to let herself be just Dana and not the wilting flower that Mulder saw. She found her perch and consoled her mother, taking a patient breath before urging her to continue on with the reason she called.

“Dana! The gender! What are you having?”

_ Fuck _ , she knew there was something she forgot to do. Checking her watch, she saw it was almost four in the afternoon and she had promised a call around noon. With a heavy sigh, Dana bit her lip and cleared her throat.

“Sorry, work has me busy today,” she began, “but it’s a little boy, you’re going to have another grandson running around.”

She waited, counting to ten slowly for a reaction, but Maggie just chuckled at the news. Dana breathed a sigh of relief and let her hand come to rub her tired temple, feeling the angry growl of her hungry son.

“You thought it was a girl, right?” Maggie questioned with a hint of teasing in her voice, making Dana sigh and confirm the question through gritted teeth.

“Well, I guess we’re still waiting for those motherly instincts to kick in,” she joked over the phone, but Dana was struggling to find the comedic point in her statement, her mother’s words rendering her silent.

“I guess,” Dana sighed, checking her watch again. Both her and Monica had worked straight through their lunch and she was beginning to regret that choice.

“Have you given any more thought to your birth plan or who you’re going to have with you? I can always ask Tara to mail that book,” her mother offered, but the mention of it made her uneasy, and she cleared her throat to catch her mother’s attention.

“That’s alright, actually. I have to get going. I’ll call soon, I promise,” Dana shuddered, quickly bidding Maggie goodbye before dropping her head into her hands, taking a few centering breaths before straightening in her seat. Another growl of her stomach gave Dana a harsh reminder from her impatient son, that they needed to eat.

Food. Her and the baby needed food and needed it now. Shoving the large phone into her pants pocket, she found her way towards the small cafeteria, her eyes instantly finding the vending machine that held the banana nut muffin she had been thinking about for the majority of the day.

Shoving her hand into her pocket, Dana cursed as she realized all of her belongings were still downstairs in the office. Scanning the room, she silently prayed for a birthday or retirement celebration, which in most cases meant that there would be free cake or something for agents to share. She searched for a few more moments until her eyes came in contact with something else,  _ someone _ else.

Monica.

The brunette sat quietly at a table, picking at her salad with a plastic fork. The brunette often exited the office upon their lunch breaks, muttering something about meeting a friend from New Mexico upstairs, giving Stella and Dana some time together. However, Dana watched as pairings, partners, and departments sat clustered at their own tables, reserving their chatter only for those closely involved.

It was like fucking high school.

With a slight sigh, Dana bit her lip and approached the table. Upon catching her partner’s attention, she watched panic flood her face, worrying the redhead.

“Is it alright if I sit?” Dana asked, leaving Monica to nod and motion towards the seat in front of her before packing up her mostly untouched salad. Dana frowned and let her chin come to rest on her hands, smiling softly at the brunette.

“Is your friend taking today off too?” she questioned innocently, her comment bringing confusion over the woman before a realization came over her, making her cheeks redden at the question.

“There is no friend from New Mexico…” she muttered, the admission causing her face to flush once more as she averted her gaze to her hands. Scully sat for a moment trying to process her words, the realization hitting her like a swift bag of rocks. 

Monica ate alone every day.

The brunette had seen the lightbulb go off in her mind, swiftly gathering her things up and rambling brief apologies, excuses of work, and other nonsense before Dana reached a hand out and motioned her back to her spot.

“Monica, why do you sit out here all by yourself?” Her words were full of a heaviness she hadn’t expected to feel. This all felt so childish, but the pain of loneliness was something that never left you despite how old you got.

“It’s just been a hard transition out here. I always thought I was super independent, but I just found meeting people and friends out here harder than I expected,” she admitted. Her words broke Dana’s heart, causing the redhead to lean forward onto the table as much as her growing belly would allow.

“Stella and I... well, we’d like to consider you a friend,” she tried to comfort, but the budding moisture in Monica’s eyes caused a pit of dread to form in her stomach.

“I know, and you’re both so kind, but in the end you have each other,” she pointed out, her words still civil as she spoke about the pair. “It’s alright, Dana. I’m a big girl, I can handle it,” she tried to assure, her emotional mask lousy. Monica Reyes was someone who wore her heart on her sleeve, and from what Dana could see, she was struggling.

“Why don’t we take the rest of the day? You and I can go and grab some food, you can even come back to my place and we can chat,” Dana offered, but the brunette just blushed and bit down on her lip.

“I can’t, it’s my mom’s birthday and we normally call each other because it’s our day since we share one, and I have to sing to her; just tell Stella I said hi,” Monica rambled, catching Dana’s ear by accident as the redhead’s eyes widened with even more exasperation.

“It’s your  _ birthday _ ?” God, she was truly earning her spot as the worst partner ever with this poor woman, her mouth hanging open as Monica blushed once more and nodded, snapping the lid back onto her salad that she was no longer in a mood to consume.

“That’s it; toss the salad, we’re celebrating your birthday,” Dana insisted, pulling the brunette from her seat before gripping onto both of her wrists. “Promise me you won’t run off and eat all alone. You’re our friend and partner, and that is your space too.” Dana’s words were firm, but a slight curve of her lips told Monica to nod.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella swiftly pulled on one of her red wrap tops and a pair of Dana’s black maternity sweats. Her period was a dreaded time, but thankfully her migraine had passed hours prior, leaving her with some steady cramps and some bloating that would even give Dana a run for her money.

Her girlfriend had called, alerting her of their impromptu celebration, and she agreed they could’ve been doing more for Monica, especially given Dana’s particular hospitality when Stella had first moved. 

Smelling the sweet aroma of the cooling cake Stella had taken upon herself to whip up made her mouth water. Normally her desire for sweets was minimal, a piece of dark chocolate here and there normally tamed her cravings for it, but her monthly cycles often turned her into a raging cliche. Migraines took it out of her completely and her incidents in Belfast had not helped the situation, but upon their sweet release, Stella often found herself wanting nothing but buckets of ice cream and greasy burgers while vegetating on the sofa. She waited patiently for Dana and Monica, spreading the blue frosting from a can she had found in her girlfriend’s cupboard onto the cooled surface. It seemed fitting, given the day they had both shared, and she happily started decorating for their friend.

After dusting some gold sprinkles onto the cake, Stella heard the front door unlock, Dana emerging with Monica closely behind. Their taller friend carried two large bags of take out, while Dana held the tray of drinks.

“My my, happy birthday Monica,” Stella greeted, pulling the taller woman into a brief hug before helping her with the bags. Dana smiled contently as she passed around drinks, placing a lemonade in Stella’s hand, knowing how alcohol messed with her migraines after reading up on some lingering side effects.

“Monica wanted street tacos from the truck in front of Hoover,” Dana narrated, but the blonde glanced over at their colleague who just smiled discreetly. Dana had been begging to get food from there since they had returned from California, and Monica had most likely caught on.

“Okay, so let’s eat because I am starving, and for the love of God let’s not talk about work, I don’t think I can handle more talk about kidnappings,” Dana requested, nearly tearing the bags open before passing around the food, selecting her share of a large, stuffed burrito with a smaller taco on the side.

Stella chuckled as she stared at it with almost as much sensuality as she did her. The three women began to eat, some going at it with more force as others, but they had to agree that Dana’s appetite proved to have some good suggestions.

“What do you normally do for your birthday, Monica?” Stella asked to break the silence, allowing the air to ease up around the brunette, who still seemed quite flushed in her spot.

“I, uh, well normally my sister and I would spend it with our mom, but she passed this past year, so I called my mom early this morning. I was going to call her again, but she’s busy with my niece,” she revealed, the room heavy as she dropped her eyes to her food, shoulders sagging.

Stella’s eyes flashed to Dana’s, both women now pinching their lips as they let the air settle. The blonde watched carefully as her girlfriend abandoned her burrito, scooting her chair closer towards the brunette, placing a hand on hers.

“I’m really sorry. I lost my sister too a few years back; I know it’s not easy,” she frowned. 

Stella’s heart hurt for Monica. She knew what it was like to move away following a loss like that, to have a fresh start, to leave it all behind, but sometimes that was harder.

“Thanks,” she whispered back, squeezing Dana’s hand before looking up at Stella with eyes that were fighting back tears.

“Tell us about your niece, how old is she? What is she like?” With the mention of her niece, Monica’s eyes lightened softly, a smile gracing her face as she chuckled at whatever memories she had.

“She just turned one, her name is Angelica and she’s already so spunky, she gives us all a run for our money,” she chuckled, the light in her face comforting to see, given the extreme sorrow that had just preceded it.

“I think I’m going to move her out here with me, my mom is old and can’t watch her, and my brother goes back to Arizona in a few weeks. I think she’ll have more out here, plus my sister left custody to me, so I have to honor her wishes,” she declared, both Dana and Stella’s eyes widening at the revelation. Monica glanced up again, feeling her cheeks blush once more.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m dumping this all on you right now…” she rambled, gathering her now cleared paper plate, but Dana just shook her head and urged her back into her seat.

“That’s amazing, Monica. I know you’ll be an amazing aunt, maybe you can bring her by, give us some practice, and then my baby will have a built-in friend already,” Dana urged, her words bringing a wave of peace over the brunette who gratefully nodded.

“Enough about me and all of  _ this _ , I heard you found out the gender today…” Monica’s words making Dana scoff and chuckle, leaning forward on her arm before glancing at Stella with a playful grin.

“Enough about you, Monica it’s your birthday! Even if it wasn’t, you can talk about yourself,” Dana pointed out, bringing a grin to their friend’s face. She sighed and agreed, but urged the redhead on, still incredibly curious.

“It’s a boy,” Dana stated matter of factly, causing the brunette to nearly squeal at the news, instantly flinging her arms around the startled redhead, catching everyone off guard. Both Stella and Dana chuckled, the latter softly hugging her back before pulling away to look down at her decently-sized stomach.

“I thought it was a girl, but now I have a feeling I’m cooking up a  _ giant _ boy,” Dana sighed, rubbing a hand over the curve in deep contemplation. Mulder stood over six feet, and with him gone as well as his entire family, she had no idea what to expect in terms of sizing.

Monica chuckled at the remark, making Stella grin as well at the thought of Dana lugging around a dense little baby in the coming months. With a pensive smile, the brunette leaned forward, making eye contact with Dana. “May I?” her words asking permission as she reached out. Dana nodded mildly and leaned back, resting her back onto Stella’s shoulder.

Carefully, Monica placed her hand gently on the front of Dana’s stomach and waited for a sign of life. Knowing her son was probably being shy, the redhead reached over and swallowed some of Stella’s lemonade, giving her a playful wink before setting it down on the table. The quick burst of sugar caused the little one inside of her to begin rolling around against Monica’s hand, making her gasp with delight. Swiftly pulling away, Monica sighed and glanced down at her empty plate with a grateful grin, once more gathering her things to leave.

“I’ll get going, let you two have some time together,” she smiled, her words making Stella jump out of her seat and vanish into the kitchen with a powerful “no!” shouted from behind the sink.

“Monica, you don’t always have to rush off, you’re not bothering us with you being here, plus I get to see her all the time,” Stella winked as she emerged from the kitchen with the cake, decorated with tons of candles she had fished out of the drawers. The blonde proudly set her creation in front of Monica for her to enjoy.

Gleefully, Dana began to sing with Stella quietly joining alongside her. Monica beamed at the sentiment before pausing momentarily, letting her eyes fall shut as she whispered something into the universe. Both women smiled and interlaced their hands as they watched their friend blow, the fire going out on the candles, prompting them to clap happily. After the candles had been removed, Stella vanished once more to grab a knife and some plates.

“Dana, do you have ice cream?” her voice preoccupied as she gathered the items, making the redhead chuckle and turn in her seat.

“I’m almost six months pregnant, of course I have ice cream. Pick whatever flavors,” she joked, settling back into her seat before noticing the tears gathering in Monica’s eyes, swiftly wiping them away.

“Sorry,” Monica whispered, smiling through the glimpse of emotion that had slipped, making Dana frown and lean forward once more.

“She was my twin sister, this was our first birthday with her gone,” she breathed as Stella reemerged, a smile poking through the brunette’s lips, “I didn’t think I’d make it through, but it turned out better than I could’ve ever imagined,” she cried at both women, her words now bringing tears to Dana’s eyes.

“You’re a wonderful partner, Monica,” Stella now spoke, setting the items down on the table before sitting on her other side, “and a good friend, so don’t feel like a stranger,” she whispered, letting herself get sentimental for a moment before offering her a plate of blue cake and strawberry ice cream.

“Happy birthday, Monica.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


Stella lay flat on Dana’s bed, holding her bloated stomach while groaning through the cramps that made her eyes squint with frustration. She had already suffered through a horrendous afternoon of ocular migraines, why couldn’t she just have a moment of peace? 

Dana emerged from the kitchen with a heating pad, two Advil tablets, and a large glass of water, a patient smile on her face as she approached the blonde. Carefully, she plugged the heating pad in and spread it over Stella’s stomach before handing her two tablets and the water.

“I bet you don’t miss this,” Stella grumbled as Dana carefully pulled her girlfriend into her arms while climbing beside her on the bed, reaching over to rub her cramping middle.

“I don’t, but when this little boy starts kicking my ribs in, then I’ll start to miss just some menstrual cramps,” she winked, her hands working wonders on Stella’s aching middle, prompting the blonde to curl onto her side, resting her cheek onto Dana’s bump, focusing on her breathing.

“But your cramps seem to be no joke this month,” she frowned while moving her hands to her back, giving it some love while Stella whimpered in thanks.

“Just talk to me, I don’t want to think about how much my uterus hates me right now,” Stella requested, feeling Dana’s free hand come in contact with her head, scratching her scalp in the way she knew she’d enjoy.

“Well, there is one thing I have been meaning to talk to you about,” she began, the statement making Stella’s eyes open as she craned her neck to glance at Dana.

“So my mom keeps bringing it up, and I’ve been thinking about it, and you can say no if you want because I know you can get kind of squeamish,” her words making Stella briefly pop up and furrow her brow.

“I do  _ not _ !” The blonde was prompt to defend herself, but Dana just chuckled and shook her head before clearing her throat to continue, pushing Stella back down to her previous position.

“But I wanted to see if you’d stay with me while I give birth…” the redhead trailed off, her words making Stella push herself back up into the sitting position, trying her hardest to ignore the obnoxious cramping in her middle.

“ _ Of course _ I’ll stay with you,” she nearly whispered, noticing the worry in Dana’s face at the thought of actually having a baby. “I’m so honored that you want me there.” The blonde was now tearing up at the fact Dana had indeed asked her. She had always slightly assumed she’d be there, if not at least waiting eagerly in the waiting room for her girlfriend, but never wanted to fully put herself there when it wasn’t her decision. This was in fact Dana and Mulder’s baby, and she didn’t fully know her wishes.

“You’re the only one I’d want with me for this,” the redhead wept with a grin on her face, reaching over to cup her chin, “I love my mom, but I truly think I’d bite her head off in the midst of labor. Plus, I love you and I want you here for the birth of  _ our _ baby, silly.”

The word had slipped out before Dana could catch herself, Stella’s eyes widening automatically upon hearing it, making the redhead curse herself tenfold.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” she stammered, cupping her mouth with both hands, but Stella swiftly shook her expression of shock off of her face, pulling Dana’s hands away from her face.

“Dana,” she smiled, watching her girlfriend squeeze her eyes shut out of pure embarrassment, prompting the blonde to reach in and softly peck her lips. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, or apologize,” she shrugged, her own nerves still heightened at the thought of jumping straight in, her fears still running wild.

“Dana, I love you, and for me that is a big step because I truly thought that to love and be loved is something that would never be in the cards for me,” she began, prompting Dana to glance over at her girlfriend with watery eyes.

“Why…why would you ever say that?” Her words were small, the weight of them prompting the redhead’s lip to quiver at the sentiments.

“Because for a long time, even now at times, I would look in the mirror, and see someone that I didn’t like, someone who wasn’t enough for her mom to love and fight for. I wasn’t enough for myself for a long time, and when I worked through that, I healed, but the wounds were still sensitive, and I thought I wouldn’t be capable to love someone like this, or for someone to see me for all that I am and love me.”

Taking a shaking breath, Stella wiped her eyes that she now found running.

“I’m damaged goods, Dana,” she shuddered, her eyes dropping to her lap as she ran her fingers up and down her thighs, swallowing back a sob, “and I never in a million years thought that I’d find someone who would love damaged goods the way you love me, and ask me to be a mother with them.” Her chest now trembling as she burst into a fit of tears, prompting Dana to gather the blonde into her arms, squeezing her with all of the love she had for this woman.

“You are not damaged goods, Stella Gibson.” Her words were firm; they hung heavy and true as she felt the blonde bury her chin into Dana’s shoulder to try and stem the sobs.

“I fell in love with you, every piece of you. You are more than capable of loving, because you have shown me a love so special and real, that any child or children of ours would be so lucky to feel it.” Dana was now pulling away to make eye contact with the blonde, thrumming her thumbs over her tear soaked cheeks.

“Don’t ever doubt that you deserve to be loved. Stella, you came into my life when I felt like I was drowning, and you were like a breath of air that I didn’t know I needed. We have something different, and unique, and I’d like to think that we are pretty happy. You came to me when I didn’t know what the cards would hold for me and this little baby, and somehow we made ourselves a little family.” Dana was weeping now as well, a smile worming its way through puddles of tears on her own face.

“I didn’t mean to say it so soon, but also, I did. If you’d like, this is your baby too.” Her words entangled Stella’s heart with feelings of warmth, love, and a closeness she finally surrendered to, kissing Dana with everything in her.

“I’d love to be a mother to this baby with you,” she finally breathed, their time together brief, but somehow what bound them together was enough to solidify what they knew was true. They were the complement to one another that fit so perfectly, and in their heart of hearts, they knew it was something unique.

With her admission, Stella sunk back into her previous position, her cheek taking in the feeling of soft flutters, bringing a smile to her face. She didn’t know what their next steps would be, how they’d proceed with a relationship as unorthodox as theirs, but Stella knew she was in it for the long haul, and everything else would fall into place.

“You do know I will probably shit myself when I have this baby…” Dana’s words bringing a giggle to her lips as Stella glanced up with her with wide eyes.

“Well, I can’t wait,” she joked, flopping back onto her girlfriend with a playful grin, not entirely sure how to respond to that without sounding like a complete ass. Dana just roared with laughter, the sound like music to Stella’s ears.

Stella Gibson was in love, and it felt so incredibly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate you all!


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Bleated) Valentines Day celebrations for Stella and Dana  
> Shorter chapter this time around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thank you to jennasgerm for help and the beta!

Dana watched as Stella lingered outside of the pet store on the Friday afternoon, the sun glowing against her blonde silky strands, her bangs clipped back into a soft half up style. The taller woman silently let her fingers drag against the window, her attention catching as Dana took a breath and approached her. The redhead had wandered into a passing convenience store, her stomach grumbling upon the eye contact she had made with a bag of marshmallows, bustling to purchase them, leaving Stella to her own devices.

Linking her arm into the blonde’s she grinned up at her with a shocked smile, not uttering one word in regards to how she had found her, a big grin on her face as she watched the cats play in their tiny box. 

“I had a cat growing up, her name was Clarence and she liked to eat lemon slices off of the windowsill,” Stella smiled, both women strolling peacefully after their shift had ended. Her remark caused Dana to perk up and raise a curious eyebrow, letting her mind drift to a young Stella Gibson, so small and full of light, caring for a cat. The thought warmed Scully as she popped a full marshmallow into her mouth, humming in delight as she pictured the image once more.

“You’re such a cat person,” Dana smirked, the comment causing Stella to feign offense and glance down at her girlfriend who just chuckled at her own remark. “It’s not a bad thing, I can just picture you with a cat, all curled up and in love with it,” she pointed out, her commentary random and full of delight. Stella chuckled and pulled her coat closer around herself before looking down at Dana who had rested her head on her arm while they strolled towards the car.

“Well you are definitely a dog person, there’s no way you could own a cat,” Stella retaliated, the mention of a dog making a fond smile grace Dana’s face. She missed her last minute puppy, her first true shining light of her job that she had obtained, unfortunately taken from her on one of their cases.

“I had one for a bit, a fluffy little Pomerania puppy named Queequeg. A crocodile ate him,” Dana frowned, the anecdote causing Stella to pull away and gasp in shock, but Dana just shrugged at the fact and urged them to move on as they approached the car.

“My my, I never imagined Doctor Dana Katherine Scully to have a fluffy little puppy that she would take on day trips to the lake,” Stella teased as she helped her girlfriend into the car, swiftly passing her bag of marshmallows back into her lap after holding them for her to get situated.

“Well, you better believe it.”

  
  


…

  
  


Stella sighed as she piled the last minute items into two backpacks while Dana busied herself in the living room with the totes filled to the brim with baby items that she had gone out to purchase early that morning. Monica was flying back to Washington with her niece in tow, and the two women had offered their services for the weekend to help the new aunt get situated in her apartment.

Stella had the bags packed and lugged them into the living room where Dana put the finishing touches on her bags, a plush duck, caterpillar, and blue dinosaur sticking out of the top, along with extra sets of pacifiers, diapers - which compared extensively in size to the newborn ones that Maggie had begun dropping off - and a soft, lilac blanket folded neatly at the bottom just in case.

Stella smiled at the sight of her girlfriend working diligently, her tongue wedged between her lips in concentration while she finished up. Carefully the blonde moved behind her, snaking her muscular arms around her growing middle and settling under her still growing stomach. Dana instantly hummed at the touch, leaning back into her girlfriend while Stella rubbed firm but soothing circles on it, prompting the baby to tumble around at the stimulation.

“How are you both doing?” Stella whispered coyly, moving her lips down to the now elevated thrumming of Dana’s pulse in her neck, lightly sucking against the feeling. Dana moaned slightly, just as Stella had expected her to, her fingers now sliding to the bottom of her belly to tease at the hem of her turquoise t-shirt, but Dana just batted her hands away with a smirk.

“He is  _ behaving _ for me, so we can get stuff done so we aren’t late to Monicas,” she pointed out with a knowing smirk, in all honesty Dana wanted to pounce on her sweaty girlfriend, still clad in her white tank top after discarding her cardigan in order to run down the building’s steps to retrieve Dana’s take out that she had called in. However, both of them looked at the time and knew that they’d be incredibly late if they decided to fully partake in any activities together.

“God, it’s going to be so hard not to fuck you for two nights straight…” Dana pouted, turning around in Stella’s arms in order to link her own around the blonde’s shoulders, pressing her lips against Stella’s smirking ones.

“I know,” the blonde breathed into her mouth, even Stella’s breath holding the ability to bring Dana’s arousal to an elevated level. Humming in response, the redhead leaned in for another kiss, feeling her hormones rush throughout her body, bringing an enthralled flush to her cheeks as she glanced over at the time blinking on the stovetop.

“Monica said she’d call when she got home…” Dana questioned, calculating that they most likely had a solid half hour of free time before they were needed. Stella nodded and watched her now aroused girlfriend bite down on her lip, taking a trembling breath, Dana leaned in once more, fumbling with the elastic of her maternity pants. Stella’s eyes widened as she carefully guided her towards the sofa, helping her slide the pants off and discard them onto the floor, along with her underwear that she knew she’d be searching for in the following minutes.

The blonde kissed her back hastily, her tongue sliding in and out of her mouth as she began to snake her hand between the soft skin of Dana’s inner thighs, teasing her until she began to feel her warm arousal. Slowly, Stella began to rub circles on her clit, feeling it ache with stimulated nerves as Dana cried out in anticipation.

“Stella,” she warned, her voice hoarse as she reached out for the blonde’s hand to help her scoot back farther. She began rubbing quicker circles, varying in pressure as she felt Dana’s hips begin to buck. After figuring that she had teased her long enough, Stella thrust two fingers into her center, curling them upwards while pumping in and out until she began to feel her walls tightening and expanding.

“I’m going to come- Stella!” Her moans echoing throughout the apartment as Stella continued, feeling her orgasm take it’s peak around her hand as she sputtered out a satisfied groan. 

Stella watched as her girlfriend slowly came down from her impressive orgasm, her hormones making the blonde slightly jealous. Silently, the blonde placed her two fingers in her mouth while making eye contact with her heaving girlfriend, vanishing into the bedroom to fetch a wash cloth that she wet with warm water, reemerging into the living room to help her girlfriend clean up.

“Your the quickie queen,” Dana smiled to herself, her eyes falling shut momentarily before feeling the warm, damp washcloth on her bare thigh, prompting her to sit up on her elbows with a blushing smile of slight embarrassment.

“Stel, I can do that, you don’t have to,” she urged, but Stella just winked back and finished up, retrieving her discarded underwear and pants for her to put back on, giving her a devilish smirk before grabbing both of the bags.

“Well, let’s get going, we don’t want to be late.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella yawned as she sat up in her own, queen sized bed. She had spent nearly four days away from in, her eyes heavy from a full two days with a fussy baby who was in the throws of a last minute ear infection. Upon their departure from Monica’s on Sunday afternoon, she had requested to be dropped off at her flat, and Dana was quick to agree, leaving the blonde slightly pressed for that reaction.

However, she didn’t let herself linger, she had an errand to run and she knew she wouldn’t be able to come up with a tangible excuse that wouldn’t get Dana suspecting. The redhead’s birthday was coming up soon, and given the holiday of love that they had both missed over the weekend, Stella had whipped up quite the surprise for her girlfriend.

Thankfully they had taken the Monday off, settling that Monica needed some time to get situated, and all of their assignments had been finished early, given the fact that they knew their weekend would be packed. 

The blonde’s watch read that it was only eight in the morning, the sun still barely rising over the tall buildings, causing her to stumble out of bed, knowing that her errand was scheduled promptly for eight thirty.

Finding a pair of black jeans and a navy jumper, Stella slid her feet into the heeled boots that she had found in the back of her closet, nothing in comparison to her favorite boots that she had swiftly thrown out after her first date with Dana. She needed the extra height, and she was only able to gain it through her footwear.

Once her teeth were brushed and deodorant applied, Stella was racing out of the door to make the quick trip down her block towards the cafe where a woman sat with a brown cardboard box and a shopping bag on the table, waving Stella down. The blonde grinned and swiftly took a seat, she was the desk woman from the FBI building and after their impromptu conversation on Friday evening, Stella knew that they would be making Dana’s day. 

“Hi, Marjorie. Sorry, I was running a bit behind, it was a crazy weekend,” Stella breathed towards the older woman, but she just smiled and shook her head, clearly enjoying the brisk morning. Once settled, Stella took a breath and pulled out her wallet, flipping through some bills before the older woman shook her hands at her.

“Oh, Stella I’m not a breeder, Joanie just had some puppies out of the blue, I’m not going to charge you for her,” she protested, her kind words making Stella’s mouth turn into a frown, feeling like the older woman should receive some kind of compensation for making her girlfriend so happy. However, she knew Dana would not be pleased if she found out that she paid an outrageous amount for a puppy simply in need of a loving home.

“Well, at least let me pay for the dog food,” she reasoned, Marjorie sighing and finally agreeing before accepting the twenty dollar bill. Once the exchange was done, the older woman explained the feeding process, went over some of the puppy pads, and shared some of the best dog walkers around the city and their rates, handing over a paper that she had written out for Stella.

“Thanks,” she smiled, folding the paper neatly before placing it into her wallet. With the logistics out of the way, Marjorie lifted the box from the ground onto her own lap, pulling out a tiny black Labrador puppy. Stella had always claimed that she fancied cats over dogs, cats were easier, more intuitive, less loud- but she couldn’t help but melt at the sight of the sleeping puppy curled into Marjorie’s arm.

“Oh gosh, she’s smaller than you described her to be,” Stella gasped, accepting the dog from the woman who happily passed her over. The blonde found herself slightly touched by the small pup, letting her index finger softly graze her slick head, running down to her nose.

“She is, she was the runt of the litter, our little Snoopy,” she replied with a snort, Stella’s eyes softened and she found herself pulling her closer into her lap, as to shield her from the wintery cold of Washington.

“Well thank you Marjorie, Dana hopefully is going to love her,” Stella grinned, placing the puppy back into the box with the warm towel, slinking the bag onto her wrist. The older woman nodded in response, waving Stella away before heading inside to fetch herself a coffee.

The blonde found herself trotting back home, taking in the cool morning with the sleeping puppy inside. Luckily, her apartment was close, given the fact that her car was still residing at Dana’s, her girlfriend agreeing to bring it over when she returned for their evening together.

Carefully she entered the back of the building, climbing the stairs with a huff. With the sudden jostling, Stella felt movement in the box, quietly apologizing before she noticed two paws reach towards the edge, pulling the tiny puppy up to face her. Big, blue eyes stared up at her, causing the blonde to huff and continue climbing, not letting the dog convince her to abandon the box with only a few steps to go.

Finally reaching her floor, Stella hastily let herself inside before setting the box down on the ground. The night before she had prepared the space, moving all of her shoes out of reach, gating up the spare bedroom with a large box, and rolling up her rug to prevent any unsolvable accidents.

Cautiously, the puppy ventured out of her box as Stella scrambled to the floor, curious to see what her first move would be. However, she simply fumbled out of the cardboard and happily made her way towards the blonde’s lap, curling warmly within the warmth of her crossed legs.

“Hey- what are you doing…” Stella whispered with half a chuckle, but the dog remained content, clearly a fan of the blonde who claimed that dogs weren’t “her thing”. With a sigh, Stella carefully moved the puppy off of her lap, clamoring to her feet to dig through the bag, laying out two puppy pads. She resumed digging, pulling out the collar that she had requested from Marjorie, with Dana’s information printed on it.

Stella carefully tightened it, realizing how big it would be on the tiny puppy, crouching down to clasp the yellow band around her, only resulting in a few painful puppy nips of her fingers. With an excited breath, Stella set the puppy onto the hardwood floors, watching her explore her new space, instinctively wiggling her butt- tail after sniffing some of the furniture. Stella’s apartment was still quite empty, furnished with the basics needed, but she still didn’t feel that warmth of home that she felt at Dana’s, even when the redhead wasn’t there. A throw blanket sat on the sofa, along with a few cushions, a potted plant that was wilting depressingly, and a few framed pictures of her and her father from her childhood.

However, when she did return home, she found herself bringing more to liven up the space when she was there. A taped sonogram picture sat proudly on the refrigerator, a receipt from Dana’s favorite takeout restaurant with her scribbled note on the bottom, and a photo she had gotten developed of both her and Dana from Christmas.

It wasn’t much, but there were valuable things that this puppy had the capability to rip to shreds. Stella sighed and glanced at the puppy, knowing full well that Dana could hate this present, not want a puppy following the gruesome death of her last one, and that she would be left to care for the dog, but she wanted to surprise her. Stella felt like she knew Dana well at this point, and that this would be something that she’d react fairly well to, but that growing boy inside of her also prompted reactions that she hadn’t been expecting.

“So, you’re not mine, technically. However, you are cuter than I was expecting and I don’t know how I feel about that,” she frowned, her voice softening as the puppy flipped herself over upon noticing Stella’s attention given to her, promptly demanding a generous belly rub. Reaching down, the blonde carefully scratched the peachy skin of her underside, resulting in a few licks, and flip back on to her legs, in search of a bed to nap in.

The small puppy seemed to give up her search and settled on her box once more, dragging the towel down with her teeth to make it more comfortable once tipped on it’s side. Stella just chuckled while she watched, lifting the box from the entry way, and setting it inside her bare bedroom. She needed to get a few more things done before this tiny puppy finally got to meet her owner.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella fastened her belt around her blush dress, allowing herself to indulge in the holiday’s festivities. In turn she was clad in her favorite dress, and a pair of red heels, knowing full well that she’d be kicking them off by the end of the night. Her hair stood curled as usual, her makeup light enough for her to eventually wipe off when Dana would inevitably get sleepy.

She could hear rustling from the box, causing her to rush from her bathroom back into the bedroom where the tiny puppy sat. Carefully she retrieved the red bow from her bed and fastened it to the puppy’s collar. 

Grimacing slightly at her nips, Stella heard the door open and shut, Dana’s heels clicking against the hardwood. She could hear her setting something onto the counter, and the sound of her name being called pulled her attention away from the puppy, who gave her a mischievous look before eyeing the bow.

“Don’t you dare, please behave,” she warned, pushing herself away from the ground to figure out why Dana was calling her so urgently. Worry washed over her as she raced out of the room, holding her breath once she noticed her girlfriend clad in a black chiffon dress, tiny red roses peppering the sheer material that was bunched above her now extremely noticeable bump. Stella’s eyes widened at the sight of her protruding neckline.

“Wow,” was all she could manage, taking in the sight of Dana’s dark maroon lipstick, matching the fiery color of her hair. Immediately she noticed one large present set on the counter, with a slightly smaller one matching in wrapping paper. 

“Hi there,” Dana smiled, allowing the blonde to close the gap between them, pressing a giddy kiss onto her forehead, not wanting to ruin her perfectly applied lipstick. With a scrunch of her nose, Dana reached up and kissed Stella’s lips, reaching her hand down to grab her girlfriend’s which had unconsciously moved to hold her stomach.

“I got you something for Valentines Day. Now I know you said that you didn’t need anything, and you can return it if you want, but I figured you’d love it,” Dana grinned, leading Stella towards the two boxes, pointing towards the larger of the two. With a curious raise of her eyebrow, the blonde carefully lifted the loose lid and gasped when she looked inside. 

A fluffy, grey kitten sat inside, contently napping on top of one of Dana’s hand towels. With a completely shocked gasp, the blonde whipped her head over to her girlfriend with her mouth hung open, tears gathering out of nowhere.

“Is it for me?” Stella wept, making Dana nod excitedly and reach over to wrap her arms around Stella’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder while the blonde reached in and swiftly pulled the kitten against her chest.

“Oh Dana!” Her words a mix between a sob and a laugh as she cuddled the content kitten against her chest, feeling it purr with delight. Her girlfriend grinned with pride as she watched her normally serious blonde haired partner go about life, cuddling up with her new pet cat.

“I was trying to think about what you’d name her, something posh like Abigail or Lucy…”

“Marshmallow.” Dana’s thoughts immediately cut off by the blonde now unconsciously rocking the kitten who pawed at her cheeks, nuzzling her nose into her soft, silver fur. The redhead laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s what you were eating when I saw her in the window,” Stella shrugged, now putting together that Dana had gone back to the shop to get the kitten that she had been staring at, the thought nearly bringing her to tears.

With a shaking breath she glanced up at her girlfriend, now realizing how incredibly unoriginal she looked now. With a sigh she passed the kitten back to her confused partner, kissing her promptly on the forehead before vanishing to her bedroom.

“I got you something too, same rules apply,” she shouted, leaving Dana to question her exclamation. Shrugging towards the kitten, she watched as the door to the bedroom opened and her girlfriend emerged, followed by a tiny black Labrador with a giant red bow tied to her collar.

Stella watched as her girlfriend nearly squealed at the sight, passing the kitten over before crouching down to her knees to retrieve the tiny dog. Stella watched as she immediately burst into tears, her emotions now racing through her body as she cuddled the puppy close to her chest, allowing it to lick her face before pressing a kiss between her big blue eyes.

“You got me a puppy?” Dana sobbed, motioning for Stella to join her on the floor, once she was level, allowing her to press a tear stained kiss onto her lips. Stella chuckled softly and brushed her thumb over Dana’s chin, reveling in the feeling of her girlfriend so incredibly filled with joy.

“She’s the runt, and Marjorie said that she’s like Snoopy,” Stella joked, but Dana lifted the dog straight out in front of her, giving her a good stare down before placing her on the floor once more.

“No, she’s not Snoopy, or Peppermint Patty, she’s…” pausing to think before petting the puppy between her eyes once more, “you’re a gentle one, you’re like Marci.”

Stella grinned at the name, watching the puppy trot up to her new owner and settle into her lap just as she had done with Stella, but this time she let her head come to rest on the swell of Dana’s bump. 

“Stella, she knows I’m pregnant! Dogs know these things!” More tears ensuing, making Stella chuckle at her words and move in to kiss Dana’s temple, both women feeling as if they would completely burst.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


As promised the heels were kicked off, makeup removed, and both women had changed into pairs of pajamas from Stella’s drawers. The blonde had finished her routine, and gave her kitten one last goodnight, letting her reside on the sofa for her slumber, climbing into her own bed while she waited for Dana.

Time passed and Stella glanced at the door to the bedroom, the tell tale sound of her girlfriend’s socks against the hardwood making her exhale. However, she felt the corner of her mouth turn upwards upon the sight of her girlfriend cuddling the whimpering puppy atop her bump that was barely fitting under one of Stella’s shirt, a watery pout pasted on her face.

“Please? I can’t leave her out there, she was taken away from her mommy and-,” but she swiftly stopped, the thought too much for the expectant mother to be, cupping her mouth as she tried to calm her tears.

“Stella! We took these animals from their mommies!” The blonde sighed with a slight smile and slid out of bed, motioning for Dana to sit beside her before wrapping her up in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head.

“Dana love, their owners couldn’t keep all of those animals, so they’d rather we take them and give them a loving home,” she whispered calmly, feeling Dana hiccup against her chest as Stella tried to calm her down.

“She can sleep with us,” Stella agreed when she felt her girlfriend still shedding a decent amount of tears over the thought, causing her to shudder and nod gratefully towards the blonde. Stella chuckled softly and helped Dana back, setting Marci down on the mattress while she got situated, finding a warm spot between their bodies. Dana hummed happily at the feeling, her hand falling to the side of her bump before coming to rest on Marci’s head which was happily positioned on the bottom of her belly and hips.

“Happy Valentines Day Dana, I love you very much,” Stella whispered, letting her lips graze her girlfriend’s before shutting the lamp off, cloaking them both in darkness. With a sated grin, Dana returned the sentiment, interlacing her hand with Stella’s that came to rest on top of their son, brushing her thumb over the top of her hand.

“I love you too, so so much,” she whispered, both women worn from their day of excitement, love, and surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I appreciate you all!


	8. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions and baby showers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to msgilliana and jennagerm for the wonderful beta!

Stella exhaled slowly as she sunk into the sofa, checking her watch before pushing herself onto her feet. The blonde had pulled out her new spring attire from the clothes that her colleague Danielle had shipped down, finalizing the rest of her belongings for her while she resided in the United States. 

However, Stella had spent some time in Dana’s pre-pregnancy wardrobe, coming across a lovely white lace top the redhead had insisted she wear to their brunch outing. Stella had found a blush skirt that she tucked the top into, sliding her feet into her favorite red heels she had recently purchased. She waited patiently as Dana finished up in the bathroom, pulling the floppy puppy at her ankles onto her lap, despite her dark fur.

Monica had begged and pleaded with Stella to surprise Dana with a baby shower once she entered her seventh month, and after many fair warnings by the blonde that Dana was not one for large surprises, she had finally gotten her way. Stella had offered up her apartment to host, and was tasked with being the distraction for the morning while they set up, prompting such a look for their breakfast together. If it meant Stella got to spend time with Dana, she’d happily oblige, despite Dana’s clear dismay over leaving Marci alone for so long.

“Marci, is your mama taking forever now that she’s getting bigger?” Stella’s words light as the puppy jumped onto her chest, tilting her head at the tone of her voice, “It’s okay, that just means I can play with you.” Stella was finding herself more and more enamored with the puppy after the few weeks of warming up to her, despite her undying love for her kitten, but she knew that this was most likely a situational occurrence. Stella Gibson was a cat person through and through. 

Upon her finished sentence, Dana emerged in another dusty blue chiffon dress. Stella’s advice of purchasing many of the same cut, simply with different prints and colors, had been taken to heart. Her girlfriend looked so small beside her, given the blonde’s heels, paired with Dana’s decision to slip her constantly aching feet into a pair of rosy pink flats.

“Oh you look amazing,” Stella beamed, but Dana just let her head fall between her shoulders, a look of defeat and almost shame filling her eyes. Stella nearly leapt from the sofa, the puppy at their feet as she moved to embrace her girlfriend, not sure as to what caused the shift in emotion and waterworks.

“Dana, what is it…” she whispered into her hair, her hand trailing down to her back to slowly rub, her words making her bottom lip and chin quiver. 

“My dress is tighter than it was the last time I wore it,” Dana admitted, bursting into a fit of tears, the admission causing Stella to sit the both of them onto the sofa. Once seated, Marci clamored onto the sofa and found her way beneath Dana’s arm, nuzzling herself against her spot on her belly like she had begun to do upon Dana bringing her home. 

“Love, you’re growing a baby, things are going to stretch and grow, but it’s amazingly normal. Besides, you look radiant,” Stella explained, Dana’s hand now coming into contact with the soft fur of Marci’s head, scratching beneath her ear.

“You’re just saying that, I feel like I’m the size of a house,” she frowned, but Stella just shook her head and let her hand fall to the peak of Dana’s stomach, rubbing tender circles on it before bumping her nose onto her temple.

“I don’t lie, Dana Scully. You’re growing a human, which means every second of every day you’re literally making a whole new person with tiny toes, and fingers, and your precious little curved nose.” Stella’s words were light, prompting her girlfriend to make eye contact as her hand continued to pet the puppy.

“Now, we should get going if we want to get a seat at the breakfast place,” Stella suggested, the mention of waffles causing the uncertainty to waver from Dana’s face as she nodded and sighed heavily.

“Do you feel good in this outfit or do you want to change?” Stella questioned her girlfriend, knowing that she’d be wearing this not only to the restaurant, but to the party that Monica had insisted on. Watching her heave herself to her feet with the blonde’s help, Dana slightly twirled while glancing at herself in one of the hanging mirrors. 

“This is fine,” she finally agreed, lifting Marci from the sofa in order to set her into the crate that she had purchased to train her. With a tearful goodbye, Stella watched as Dana whispered a slew of promises into Marci’s ear, straightening her spine to stare at Stella with a shaky breath.

“She’ll be quite content, she’s a sleepy little puppy,” Stella assured, pressing a kiss onto her forehead before taking her hand into her own, knowing full well that Monica would be in to bring her over to Stella’s before the party.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Dana hummed happily as she finished up her waffles, her fork scratching across the glass plate as she devoured her food. Her mood had become slightly lighter than before, making Stella grin at the observation. The redhead could feel her girlfriend’s gaze, raising her eyes to meet the blonde’s, her cheeks reddening.

“I didn’t realize how hungry I was…” she trailed off, pushing her empty plate away from herself with a rush of embarrassment. Stella pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow before leaning forward onto her hands that were perched on the tabletop.

“Are you still hungry…” Stella prodded carefully, her voice not patronizing as her girlfriend began to blush once more, waiting a moment until the redhead sighed and poked her fork at the remnants of her scrambled eggs. Slowly she nodded and sighed, her lips slightly curving into a bashful smile.

“I don’t want the rest of my omelette, have the rest,” Stella offered, making Dana scoff at the comment, remembering how hungry Stella had been earlier that morning. 

“Yes you are, finish your food, we can stop during our walk,” Dana urged, pushing her plate back to her, but not without plucking a purple grape off of the plate.

“You sure?” Stella unconvinced as Dana nibbled on the grape, but the redhead was adamant. With a compromised sigh, Stella nodded and waved the server down, shooting a glare at Dana who struggled to get her wallet out and nearly slapped her card into the waitress’ hand.

“Stella, you have to let me pay for these almost-third trimester meals; I’m ordering so much,” she whined before dropping her head into her hands, pulling out a few bills to place on the table for the tip. However, Stella just smirked and shook her head at her girlfriend.

“I enjoy feeding you both, plus you pay for plenty,” Stella pointed out, making her huff and slide back farther into her side of the booth as her hands rested on the tumbling baby inside of her, chuckling softly. 

“Well, thank you. I do appreciate it, but you have to stop piling me full of pancakes and waffles or else this baby isn’t going to fit,” she giggled as Stella scribbled onto the check, shoving her own copy into her pocket.

“I doubt that, he’s going to be teeny just like you,” Stella winked, making Dana chuckle before glancing down at her now nearly seven month bump. 

“Teeny is not what I’d use to describe him…”

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Hand in hand both, women strolled along the bustling streets. The blonde periodically checked her watch with her bottom lip wedged between her teeth, making Dana exhale and carefully shake her arm.

“You okay?” her words mild as she shook the blonde out of her thoughts, but the woman just pressed her lips into a hard line and nodded. She brushed a stray hair out of Dana’s face as they made their way down to the Lincoln Memorial, their path leading them to the long mall lined with cherry blossoms.

“I wanted to show you my favorite place that I’ve found in Washington, the flowers remind me of you,” Stella explained softly, both women now moving beneath the shade of the trees, causing the blonde to reach up and pluck a blossom and place it behind Dana’s ear. Slowly, she let her hand graze her rosy cheek staring for a moment as the redhead began to blush from the attention.

“Sorry, you’re just…I’m very lucky to have you,” Stella found herself grinning, leading Dana over to her favorite bench out of the now muggy heat of March. Dana exhaled slowly and let her head come to fall onto Stella’s shoulder, her eyes closing as she took in the stillness of the moment. Knowing what the rest of their Saturday afternoon would hold, Stella simply let her rest for the moment, settling her hand on the active baby to try and calm him.

“I have to tell you something,” the redhead finally breathed, causing Stella to perk up and remove her hand, waiting patiently as Dana straightened in her seat. The blonde could see the anxiety racing through her partner, simply in the way she softly grazed her nails up and down the sides of her stomach, a habit she had picked up.

Not knowing what had caused this burst of honesty, Stella settled in her spot, giving her girlfriend the space that she needed in order to process what she was feeling in the moment. Dana could see the flash of concern in Stella’s eyes, prompting her to swallow back her lingering fears and let go of what she had been harboring for days.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s hard for me to even bring up, but I figured that if we are sharing our lives together, then I should allow myself to open up with some of the bigger things that have happened in my life to you.” Dana’s words were delicate but deliberate, flashing her eyes up to face the blonde who simply nodded, feeling worry slightly bloom in her gut as she urged her to go on. She had clearly been thinking about this conversation.

“I was abducted about seven years ago, when I first started on the X-Files. It’s a really long story, and I’m still not sure as to why, but in the process they took some of my ova- I thought they took all of it, but clearly not,” she began, her words making Stella swallow and nod, her gut twisting, “However, with the ova they did take, they made a  _ baby _ , she was made in a lab and grown in the most  _ unnatural _ of methods, and then adopted out to a couple.” Dana’s voice fought to remain strong, but the weight of the words that she had yet to share, were relentless as she began to waver. 

Stella could feel her throat constricting, but she simply nodded and urged her girlfriend on, flashing a look to tell her that she was indeed alright. “When I went to visit Bill and Tara before Matthew was born for Christmas, I found the little girl... something, or  _ someone _ , led me to a crime scene— her parents had died. I knew there was something about her— I originally thought my sister had a baby she never told us about, but after some DNA tests, I found out that she was  _ my _ baby.”

Stella watched as Dana’s eyes began to well up, dropping her gaze down to the curve of her stomach, lightly grazing it with her hand before taking a shaking breath, conscious of the steady hand on her back.

“She was so sick, Stella. Everything that could be wrong, was. She was an orphan and had nobody to take care of her, so I petitioned to adopt her, but they rejected me because I was an unmarried woman working in a high risk, professional field,” The pause taken indicative of Dana fighting to keep her composure, “But she didn’t even live long enough for the adoption to even process.”

Both women sat in silence, Stella unsure of what to say in response, but she knew that what had just been shared with her was a giant rock that her girlfriend carried on her shoulders every day. Carefully she scooted closer, peeling one of Dana’s hands off of her stomach, slipping it into her own with a gentle squeeze.

“I’m so sorry, no parent should ever have to go through losing a child,” Stella whispered, but her words fell on deaf ears as Dana’s wide eyes stared at the blonde.

“I guess you could call her  _ my _ child, but I missed her entire life. I’m about to become a mother and I can’t even celebrate that because I fucked up the first time!” Tears erupted violently from her eyes as Stella instantly pulled the now seemingly small woman into her arms.

“She was, and there was no way you could’ve done anything or fixed this, and there is no reason for you to be punishing yourself for something that you suffered from as well,” Stella hushed into the redhead’s ear, letting her lips linger on her forehead for a moment before pulling away to stare at her watery eyes. 

“I stand by what I said, I’m so sorry, and you absolutely did  _ not _ fuck anything up, you didn’t even know what was happening,” Stella reiterated, feeling Dana pull Stella’s hand back down to her stomach, the feeling of her contact helping her calm down.

“Can you tell me her name?” Stella asked mildly after a moment, trying to keep her emotions at bay for Dana’s sake. Carefully, she pulled out a tissue from her leather purse, tenderly dabbing her cheeks in order to try and salvage her makeup that had begun to slightly pool beneath her eyes. Monica would have her head if Dana was splotchy and tear-ridden when they arrived.

“Emily, her records said that her name was Emily Roberta Sim. I’d like to think she had a good life, that her parents tried to give her everything they could…” Dana trailed, the turn in her voice making Stella frown and nod in response.

“But she was a sick little girl.” A hush fell over the both of them as Dana nodded at the observation, leaning into Stella’s arm to try and calm herself down enough to stop making a fool out of herself in public.

“Dana, you don’t have to feel guilty about becoming a mom again. What happened to you was out of your control, and choosing to start a family after that is perfectly valid and justified. Your son,  _ our _ son is very lucky to have you as a mother, and even though your time together was short, Emily is still and will always be your daughter, and she was very lucky to have had someone like you to fight so hard on her behalf.” Stella’s words rang deep, Dana now too numb to shed any more tears over the matter as she shuddered on Stella’s chest.

“She would’ve loved the pets,” Dana observed, recalling the stuffed dog she had kept by her side throughout her stay in the hospital, occasionally babbling to Scully through the thickly paneled glass about how much she wanted to have a puppy once she left the hospital.

The comment alone had required the grown woman to turn her back to the glass and shudder out an involuntary sob into her hand, knowing full well that this little girl’s life was going to be so incredibly short.

“Even your cat, she would’ve loved her,” she sighed, the thought bringing a sad smile to Stella’s lips as she brushed Dana’s hair back in soothing strokes. They sat for a moment in silence, both women simply watching the trees blow back and forth in the warm spring air. Spring meant a rebirth, a new beginning to all that was cold, icy, and life-taking, giving both women a sense of hope that their lives would be holding the same sentiments with the big event at the end of May.

“It’s interesting,” Stella began, her words catching Dana’s attention from the abrupt thought, “our lives are a lot like these flowers. It was so bleak, and icy, and incredibly uncertain before, but with time, nurturing, and some space to heal, we have the abilities to grow into something beautiful.” She smiled to herself, catching a fallen flower in her palm while staring at it lovingly before bringing her eyes back up to Dana.

“I said once that I couldn’t wait to love you, and now that I get the privilege to, I’ve opened my life up to so many beautiful things, you two being the most beautiful,” Stella smiled, but this time Dana was the one tucking the delicate bud behind her ear, smiling at the way it laid against her silky blonde strands.

“Maybe one day I can marry you, and then make ten thousand more babies with you,” Dana wished out loud, her words forming a lump in Stella’s throat as they left her lips, her expression bringing a smile to Dana’s lips.

“Relax, I’m not down on one knee proposing, and we still have to get through this little guy. Hopefully I don’t send you running for the hills when you see me push him out of me,” she joked, making Stella exhale momentarily before shaking her head.

“I’d marry you if you asked me right now,” Stella whispered, this time making Dana freeze for a second before winking at her. 

“Me too, but let’s give it time, we have the rest of our lives,” she pointed out, leaning in to press a soft kiss onto Stella’s lips, both of them lingering before the blonde pulled away with a smirk.

“We could live together? I mean, only if you want to- I could move or you could move, or we could stay where we are since you’re going to have the baby…” Stella spouted off, making Dana’s eyes widen as she chuckled back at her, cupping the blonde’s face.

“That sounds perfect. Like I said, this is your baby too and I want you here when he comes, if you want,” Dana grinned, getting an eager smile out of Stella who urged that they’d have time to discuss their plans later. Stella went to lean in to place a gentle kiss onto Dana,’s hand, but the flash of the time on her watch made her eyes widen. They had lost track of time and Monica was going to kill her.

“Dana we have to go,” she urged, nearly yanking her girlfriend to her feet before helping her bustle down the path of the mall to try and make up for lost time.

“What- Stella slow down! What’s happening? Is everything alright?” Dana exclaimed as they slowed their pace slightly, still keeping a brisk walk up as they rounded the corner to the car.

“I forgot to shut the bathroom door, Marsh could’ve fallen into the toilet!” Stella shouted, not entirely sure why that excuse came out of her mouth as she helped her girlfriend into the car, nearly flying towards the other side to climb in. However, Dana knew that Stella loved her cat, and would one hundred percent race home for her, no matter how much she denied it.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana huffed tiredly as Stella dragged her sweaty body up the staircase, finally able to catch her breath in the hall as the blonde began to unlock the door. However she swiftly paused to face the redhead, fixing the flyaway hairs and dabbing some of the misting sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her blouse.

“Do you need a minute?” Stella now watching as Dana shook her head, thankfully catching her breath before raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend. She watched as the blonde took in a deep breath before pushing the front door open, the room erupting into a simultaneous shout of ‘surprise’ as the redhead made her way inside.

Screeching out a startled shout, Dana nearly leapt back into Stella’s arms, thankfully steadied by her partner. The lights had flicked on, allowing both women to take in a grinning Monica who stood beside Maggie and Tara, the matriarch of the Scully family holding onto Monica’s curly-haired niece.

Various Scully women littered the room along with Marjorie, and Dana’s dear friend Janet who smiled happily in the background. Blue streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling while a giant white cake with a large, red baby Elmo piped out of icing sat on display atop a decorative table with a large, stuffed Cookie Monster that sat as a giant accent piece. Displays of Sesame Street characters in varying forms seemed to be the theme of the party, along with a giant poster that hung above Stella’s window.

_ Welcome Baby Scully _

Stella held her breath as Dana stood in shock, the room now eerily silent as she stammered for a moment. She could hear the sound of shocked sniffles coming from her partner, causing her stomach to do flips at the thought of Dana reacting poorly to the unexpected party. The blonde began to silently count to ten, exhaling in relief upon Dana’s shuddering exhale, moving towards the tall brunette to embrace her warmly, the act breaking some of the tension in the room.

“Monica, you threw me a party?” Dana’s muffled cries causing the taller woman to chuckle and hug her back as best as she could. Stella stood back and watched, taking in all of the women who eagerly waited their turn to get a word in with the woman of the hour.

“I threw you a baby shower, and it wasn’t just me. Your mom got your family and Stella helped me for weeks,” Monica winked, causing Dana to turn and face her blushing girlfriend, shocked that the brunette managed to get her knee deep into baby shower planning. However, Stella just urged her on, watching as Dana warmly embraced Maggie, placing a gentle peck onto the squirming baby’s head.

“Tara, I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” Dana murmured softly, flashing a look towards Stella, now uneasy over the fact that her older brother was in town unannounced with her patience now significantly slimmer. Her sister-in-law just chuckled and hugged Dana back, pulling away to place a hand on the side of her stomach. A look of unease filled the redhead’s face, but she figured she’d let it go for the afternoon.

“I promise I’ll get around to all of you,” Dana announced as she scanned the room, Stella noticing the flush in her face as the size of the group began to overwhelm her, prompting her to clear her throat to catch everyone’s attention.

“Everyone help yourself to some food and we can play games in a bit,” Stella announced, feeling Dana reach down and grip her hand in silent gratitude, giving it a squeeze before turning to face the blonde who placed a quick kiss onto her forehead.

“We got your favorite taco place to cater. Plus, I think will be enough for leftovers later,” Stella winked, both women making their way towards the table where all of the food was laid out, helping themselves before finding a spot on Stella’s sofa. Everyone sat in a comfortable level of chatter as guests made their way around, conversing softly with Dana in passing.

The games had been less painful than Dana had expected, one being a baby name guessing game, another being the dreaded toilet paper game that she sat through, knowing how hard Monica had worked to get these games planned and executed. Scully cousins played happily, sharing how shocked they were at Dana’s abrupt growth for only being seven months, how they hadn’t popped like her until late into their eighth month, and their guesses for the baby’s weight, causing Dana’s cheeks to redden.

With Maggie ultimately winning, Monica passed a goodie bag over to her and prompted her to take a photo with her blushing daughter, holding up her winning strip of toilet paper that hung at twelve squares long. Stella could see her girlfriend’s patience reducing following the games, and she suggested they take a break to mingle and whatnot in order to give the mother-to-be a much needed break. 

As the crowd broke up, Stella scanned the room to find her girlfriend, but upon turning around she was nowhere to be found. The sound of the door to the master bedroom shutting gave her an idea as to where she was. Muttering to Monica, Stella made her way discreetly down the hall, letting herself inside of her bedroom to find the adjoining bathroom door shut.

With a careful breath she let her hand fall against the wood, waiting a minute before Dana’s voice croaked from the other side. Quietly announcing her presence, she felt the door unlock to reveal Dana perched on the closed toilet seat, Stella’s kitten perched comfortably atop her bump while she stroked her head.

“I’m hiding from my family,” she declared, her words almost joking as she sighed, letting her hand come into contact with the feeling of a tiny foot against her side. Stella chuckled at the comment and moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bathtub. “It’s funny, everyone has been touching me to try and feel him move, but he won’t do it for them. The minute they move their hands, he goes crazy,” Dana chuckled, their son already having a sense of humor similar to the both of them.

“Sorry we sprung this on you. Monica really wanted to surprise you, but I told her that you wouldn’t like being just tossed into it…” Stella rambled, but Dana just shook her head and sighed tiredly, her eyelids heavy as she returned her attention to the purring kitten.

“No, it’s fine. I knew either Monica or my mom would do something like this at some point, I just forgot how snarky my cousins and family could be,” she shrugged, making Stella sigh and move a hand to Dana’s, softly brushing her thumb up and down the back of it.

“Don’t listen to them; like I said before, your body is doing what it needs to do. Plus, I think you look lovely pregnant,” Stella reminded, leaning her head onto Dana’s arm while stroking her kitten’s head as well, feeling her move her whiskered nose against her own.

“I know, it’s just hard to sit there while they do it all day,” she shrugged, making Stella purse her lips and move her head from Dana’s arm down to the spot where she saw a prodding foot, smiling at the feeling that he deemed her fit to feel. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I’m also sorry that Bill is in town and that he wants to have a family dinner with all of you tomorrow night…” Stella revealed with a scrunched nose, making Dana sigh and drop her head back before rubbing her brow bone.

“Fuck, you know what Stella, he’s so full of shit,” Dana began, her sharp words catching the blonde by surprise, raising an eyebrow for her to continue. “He wants to have a family dinner but not all of us are even here!” Dana frowned sadly and let another hand come into contact with a tiny hand, her eyes watering at her own comment.

Stella remained silent and nodded, catching on to the comments that the entirety of the Scully family would let slip amongst one another, sullen faces at the mention of a specific family member.

“My sister was murdered in my fucking apartment and he didn’t even call. Charlie ran away when he was eighteen and we haven’t heard from him in years and now here Bill is wanting to be a big family man. He didn’t even fucking call when Mulder died. I know we were never married or anything like that, but for a long time he was my family, he’s the father of our baby for fuck’s sake.”

Stella sat silently, unsure what to say in response, but Dana just exhaled and wiped a rogue tear before glancing down at the blonde. “We don’t have to do it, I can lie, say I am having a migraine or something,” Stella offered, but Dana smiled delicately and shook her head.

“You’re very sweet, but I’ll be okay. I’ve missed Matthew.” The mention of the strawberry boy made Stella smile once more, unable to get the image out of her head of her own Scully infused boy in just a few months.

“Me too,” Stella sighed, making Dana smile at the comment and squeeze her hand, passing Marshmallow back to her girlfriend before shuffling off of the toilet. The redhead glanced at herself in the mirror and adjusted her dress before letting her hands move to the bottom of her stomach.

“It’s okay if you’re bigger than most babies, you have some tall genes working against your favor,” Dana whispered, her words making Stella grin as she set the kitten into the bathtub where she enjoyed sleeping.

“Let’s get back before my mom starts looking for us,” she smirked, holding her hand out for the blonde to take, dragging her outside of the bathroom and back to the party.

  
  
  


…

  
  


Both women sat tiredly on Stella’s sofa with Marci and Marshmallow, or Marsh as Stella had started referring to her, tucked on their laps. The party had been over hours ago, leaving them with a large pile of opened gifts and a large garbage bag full of wrapping paper in the middle of the living room. Large takeout containers sat stuffed with leftovers in the refrigerator, ready for Dana to take home, or potentially eat for dinner.

“You know, all of your things are here, I could move over here…” Dana offered, making Stella glance over at the redhead with a raised eyebrow, confused and shocked at the statement.

“I would love for you to come and live with me love, but you have your entire life up at your apartment. I only have a few things here. If you want to stay at your apartment I have no issue moving my stuff,” Stella offered, but the redhead pursed her lips and shifted onto the sofa so she was comfortably wedged into the corner of the sofa and the arm, lifting her legs onto Stella’s lap.

“I need to get out of that apartment, Stel. I need a fresh start,  _ he _ needs a fresh start,” she whispered down to her stomach, “I was abducted in that apartment, my sister was shot in the doorway. I sat in that living room when I found out my father died, and hurled for hours over my chemo treatments. There are ghosts of Mulder everywhere, and even though I don’t want to forget him, I can’t have him everywhere.” 

Stella waited for a moment, placing a kiss onto Dana’s shoulder before pulling her farther into her lap. Carefully, she stroked her arm and settled them both before clearing her throat to speak.

“If you need a new start, then you are more than welcome here, or we can look for a place together,” the blonde pointed out, but Dana just snuggled into her further, humming in delight at the relaxing position that she had managed to find. 

“We can discuss it later, I’m saying this now but I am already missing my little apartment, or I guess, my bed” Dana winked, her comment causing Stella to chuckle and nod before pulling a throw blanket over the both of them.

“Do you want to have a shower? I feel quite gross from today,” Stella questioned, but Dana just sat herself up straighter and shook her head, not wanting to get up and off of the sofa. “You go, but before you do, can you hand me my phone?”

Stella carefully pushed her girlfriend onto the other cushion before helping her get comfortable once more, passing her chunky phone over while planting a kiss onto her red hair.

Dana watched as the blonde vanished into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her to shower, leaving her to stare at the phone before working up the courage to flip the black plastic open. She chewed on her lip and flipped through the phone book that sat on the coffee table that Stella left out for convenience, rummaging until she landed on the name she was looking for.

_ Charlie Scully _

With a deep breath, the woman began dialing, holding her breath until she heard the line pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you all so much!


	9. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Charlie Scully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: homophobia, some strong anger, shouting in general  
> CW: Mention of Stella's attack  
> Big thank you to msgilliana for being a great beta

Dana tossed and turned as the clock reached nearly seven in the morning, her shuffling rousing Stella with a gentle groan. Slowly, she reached out to pull Dana back in, her sleepy scent lulling the blonde back to the sweet grips of her slumber. However, she could hear her girlfriend whispering softly to the puppy that had now taken her permanent spot in their bed, waking her from the limbo of drowsiness.

“Love? Why are you up this early on a Sunday?” Stella yawned, feeling the soft pads of Marci’s paws climb onto her face, making the blonde wrinkle her nose and open her eyes. Dana lay curled on her side with blue eyes wide open, staring at the once sleeping woman, making her jump from the intensity.

“Are you nervous about inviting Charlie to dinner?” Stella questioned when the redhead didn’t respond, pulling the puppy back between the both of them to prevent her from nibbling at her toes. 

“Yeah, my mom and Bill aren’t going to like it,” Dana noted, her voice milder than Stella had expected as the redhead traced circles onto the skin of her stomach.

“Well, they can’t completely lose it, at least with Matthew there,” Stella pointed out, but Dana just shrugged before pushing herself up and against the headboard, still completely exhausted from her packed day that had consisted of a draining baby shower, and the lack of sleep didn’t help.

“You remember what Bill did on Christmas? Fuck, it was  _ Christmas _ , and he completely lost it,” Dana worried, frowning towards the blonde who nodded at the memory, “he and Charlie haven’t spoken in years, and I can’t tell you why. I don’t know what happened that prompted my brother to run away and never look back,” she pouted, prompting Stella to scoot beside her and take her hand.

Stella could tell that this rift in the family had left aches everywhere. A brother leaving out of nowhere had lasting effects, especially on the youngest Scully sister who felt more than she let on.

“I’m sorry, I really am. Are you at least a little excited to finally see your brother?” Stella questioned, making Dana bite her quivering lip before nodding at the blonde, taking a deep breath before recalling her own excitement towards their reunion.

“I was already out of the house when he left, I was twenty three, already moving up in my program after my undergrad, and I just got a call from Melissa, that he had packed up his things and left,” she whispered, not exactly answering Stella’s question. “Bill was so mad, I mean he was already dating Tara and out of the house, but he was so up in arms over it. My mom still won’t tell us what happened, my father…well, he took that to his grave,” she sighed, glancing over at Stella who pouted slightly, still listening intently.

“Can I help?” Her words were desperate to lighten the load for Dana, but she just pressed her lips together and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just you being here is enough,” Dana reminded, allowing Stella to help her back into bed and pull the comforter over the both of them until they got comfortable again.

“I don’t like it when people touch my belly out of nowhere,” Dana yawned, her comment random in the moment, but it prompted Stella to recall Dana’s cousins, mother, and sister in law helping themselves without even acknowledging her. Stella nodded and brushed a hand over Dana’s temple to move the hair out of her face.

“Is this something that I can help with?” She questioned carefully, making Dana’s cheeks redden before nodding at her girlfriend, pulling Stella’s hands down to the sides of her middle, their son now waking up from his drowsy state. 

“Mmm, I love when you do it, just they don’t ask and come out of nowhere, even when I’m not looking, if you could be my second set of eyes, maybe give me a heads up,” the redhead requested, causing Stella to nod and scoot in closer.

“Yes, I can be your lookout.”

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella felt herself dozing off while Walter Skinner talked her ear off over the phone, Dana not far, simply blow drying her hair into it’s signature quaff which had grown since their first meeting. This last minute call had been what the older man deemed to be an urgent matter given the fact that in two months both of his agents on the X-Files would be taking both maternity leave and some paid time off, with only Monica down in that dreary basement. 

As he poked various amounts of holes into the contingency plan that both women had laid out for the program, Stella’s mind began to drift to Dana and the very tangible reality that they would have to sort out in regards to childcare. However her attention was caught by her girlfriend emerging from the bathroom with her hair freshly dried, all tied up in a fluffy blue robe, nearly bringing Stella to her knees.

“No— you are on the phone!” Scully mouthed silently while brushing the blonde off who was staring hungrily, knowing she had very little on underneath. Frowning in frustration, she continued on with the phone call, leaning back farther onto the chair in Dana’s bedroom. Stella watched her girlfriend silently slide on a simple pair of cotton underwear, nothing extravagant, but the mere image of her had the ability to render the blonde completely speechless.

Pinching her lips together she watched as her girlfriend discarded her robe, her now fuller breasts bare as she rummaged through her drawer for a bra. As the light shone in, Stella could only see the rough silhouette of her girlfriend as she tore through her dresser, the evening sun illuminating her completely. How she wanted to just consume her whole and never come back up for air.

_ “Gibson, Special Agent Gibson are you even listening?”  _ Skinner’s voice causing Stella to snap out of her trance before clearing her throat.

“I have to go sir- Agent Scully is…she’s standing on a stool to get something and I need to make sure she doesn’t…die!” 

God, Stella Gibson was a shitty liar.

However she wasted no time, hanging up her phone before tossing it onto the bed before moving towards Dana in record time. Hastily she wrapped her arms around her nude body, pressing a kiss onto her lips with hungry delight, making the redhead shrill and smile against her mouth.

“Stella! I’m naked and we need to leave  _ soon _ . Plus, dinner with my brothers and mother are not exactly the things that have me feeling incredibly sexy at the moment,” she chastised as Stella pulled away and grabbed one of Dana’s maternity bras from the washroom, passing it over for her.

“You’re always sexy, Dana,” Stella found herself muttering, moving in front of the mirror to fix her lipstick that had smudged against her lips slightly, using the corner of a tissue to clean all of the remnants. The silence that followed caused the blonde to turn to face her girlfriend who stood in front of the mirror with her back to Stella, fiddling with something quietly.

“Dana…” she questioned as she moved towards the smaller woman, the sound of Stella’s voice making the redhead jump before slacking her shoulders. Stella watched as she struggled to get her pants up, the clear frustration in her voice as she listened to her muttering to herself, kicking the pants down to the floor before staring at herself in defeat. She had managed a dark green sweater that hugged the curve of her body, but still sat bottomless with a flush in her cheeks as she looked up at Stella.

“I just noticed that my…pubic hair is growing like a wildfire and is  _ so _ thick,” Dana blushed, her hand unconsciously lingering in front of her crossed legs. Stella smiled softly and moved towards the redhead, wrapping her arms around her from behind before kissing her temple with all of her might. Both women stared at each other in the mirror, taking a minute to observe one another.

“It’s my elevated testosterone levels because of the baby, I got lucky with other hair, it isn’t too thick, but this…” Dana trailed off, her voice smaller than she would’ve preferred, but Stella just rested her head on her shoulder, keeping the shorter woman embraced.

“Do you know what pubic hair is for?” Stella questioned. Of course she did, she is an intelligent medical doctor with  _ hundreds _ of degrees.

“Yeah, it protects your vulva from harmful bacteria, it’s your first defense mechanism…” Dana trailed, her inquisitive mind rattling off facts and figures to the blonde who listened intently while holding her.

“So it’s normal,” Stella reiterated, the doctor in her girlfriend nodding casually before turning to face the blonde, her eyes now narrowed as she crossed her arms over herself with a turn of her lips.

“I still don’t feel like myself, I feel gross,” she stated with a frown, causing Stella to soften and peck a kiss onto her lips, hugging the woman close before pulling away with a soft smile.

“That’s okay, Dana. Things change and it won’t always feel like a beautiful blossoming into motherhood. Plus, if it makes you feel better, I can always help you with a trimmer,” Stella reminded happily, her words sending some ease through Dana’s shoulders before nodding and letting her arms fall to her sides.

“Now find your pants so we can go spend some time with your brothers.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana took a nervous breath as she pulled up to Maggie’s large home, Stella had begged to drive, but the blonde’s unease with the highways still made Dana nervous, claiming that she was still able to reach the wheel with her growing middle.

The blonde had tried her hardest to remain awake for her girlfriend’s sake, but the hour and a half drive paired with her adrenaline packed day full of hosting and distracting, along with their early morning, had lulled Stella into a steady nap after fighting it for nearly twenty minutes. Dana had grinned at the sight, reaching over steadily to rouse her with a gentle kiss on the soft dip of her temple, breathing in the warm scent of her shampoo.

“I’m up! Are you okay?” Her immediate reaction telling Dana that as the months progressed, the blonde slept with more and more of a prepared edge. With a slight chuckle the redhead nodded, unbuckling herself before grabbing the plate of cookies that both women had spent the afternoon baking. Stella had recalled how much the small boy enjoyed them at Christmas, trying her absolute hardest to make an identical batch for him.

“Ready?” Dana breathed, the blonde nodding as they slid out of the car, making their way towards the lacquered front door, ringing the bell while they anxiously waited. Dana had given Charlie a later time, knowing that they’d need some time to warm up to the idea, if she even had the gall to reveal her actions without any consultation.

After a few seconds the door flew open to reveal a tousled Maggie with an apron tied hastily around her waist, beaming happily at what she assumed to be her final guests for the evening. The older woman tenderly pulled her daughter close before placing a kiss onto her forehead, allowing Dana to breathe a bit better before pulling away.

Stella followed, receiving similar treatment, feeling herself relax into the older woman’s warmth momentarily, chuckling at the similar peck she placed on the blonde’s cheek. The couple made their way inside, barely getting a moment to settle before a barreling three-year-old slammed into Dana’s calves, nearly tossing her back without Stella’s immediate grip on her shoulders.

“Matthew, no!” Tara scolded harshly, the whole room freezing with fear as Dana stumbled back to her feet with only a grunt. Stella carefully laid a hand on her wrist, but the redhead just shook her worry away and winked at her girlfriend, allowing her to relax.

However the room was still incredibly tense as Bill yanked the little boy away from his aunt, scolding him further with a stern tone, bringing tears to his eyes.

“Bill, really I’m fine,” Dana urged, her own voice worried as she moved towards them both, but he just shot her a glare and paused.

“Dana stay out of it, I’m not going to tell you how to raise your kid, don’t tell me how to discipline mine,” he warned, but she simply pressed her lips into a hard line and tried once more, stepping closer.

“I’m not, but he did nothing wrong. He gave me a hug and I tripped, stop screaming at him.” Her words just as firm without raising her voice, causing him to straighten his spine and release the boy’s hand, trying his hardest to intimidate his baby sister.

“I said stay out of it,” he boomed once more, both women now standing their ground as the little boy scurried to stand by his aunts. 

“And I said to leave him alone, Bill.”

With the trembling demand by his younger sister, Bill eventually backed down, his breath reeking of the strong whisky that Maggie kept in her home that had the ability to get everyone a bit inebriated. As he wandered off the room lightened, even Tara taking a breath before relaxing back into the seat, leaving Dana to exhale and turn her attention towards Matthew who just stood quietly.

Carefully she crouched over and opened her arms to the young toddler, the familiar and welcoming face of his aunt prompting him to move in much slower, but tenderly wrapping his arms around her neck. Dana lifted the little boy into her arms and straightened up again, peppering kissing into the side of his head.

“I’ve missed you baby,” Dana whispered, giving Stella a wink before wandering off with the boy, most likely to sneak him one of Stella’s cookies. Her absence leaving the blonde to make herself comfortable in the large home. With a heavy sigh she removed her sweater and hung it on the rack, the air slightly chilly for spring in their area of the suburbs.

As Stella got herself situated, she felt her stomach drop as a car pulled up and a young redheaded man stepped out with wild curls donning his scalp. He seemed taller and slimmer than the boorish man that had tried to intimidate them earlier, but his features seemed very similar.

With a nervous gasp, Stella moved in front of one of the glass panels in order to make direct eye contact with the man, motioning for him to wait, but he just shook his head in confusion before reaching up to ring the bell. With a groan of frustration the blonde sprinted through the house to find her partner, the woman perched on the sofa while happily bouncing their nephew.

Before she could utter a word, the sound of a crash rang through the kitchen, prompted Stella to hastily reach over and move the small boy off of Dana’s lap before yanking her to her feet.

“Who I am assuming to be Charlie, is  _ early _ ,” the blonde muttered, the both of them racing into the kitchen where Maggie stood frozen, Bill behind her fuming. The casserole was messily splayed on the tiled floor, pieces of glass and food littering the area, prompting Stella to urge Tara back and swiftly scoop up Matthew, only clad in socks.

“Is everyone alright?” Dana swiftly questioned, her voice similar to the authoritative agent to arrive on a scene. Bill glowered angrily at the youngest Scully child, his fists clenched at his side as he stood his ground. Upon hearing her voice, Charlie turned and released a smile towards the sister who had reached out, taking a small step towards her before taking in the sight of her before grinning.

“Hi D,” he whispered, the sound of her affectionate nickname warming the woman from the inside as she reached her arms out to hastily embrace him, her eyes watering at the feeling of his strong arms enveloping her completely. He was once a scrawny, small teenager, her memory serving her correctly as she reveled in how much he had grown into himself. 

“Hi Charlie,” she replied with a sputtering sob, making Stella grin softly at their reunion, not expecting such a swiftly emotional reaction. Once she pulled away the younger man turned to face Stella, politely extending a hand to the blonde before warmly introducing himself.

“What the hell are you doing here, Chuck? I thought I made myself  _ very _ clear,” Bill boomed from behind their mother, rendering the family quiet as Maggie failed to register his words, her eyes never leaving his face. Charlie wasn’t as burly and ruddy as Bill, his complexion smoother, similar to Dana’s. Stella noted as all three remaining Scully siblings shared the same curve in their nose, two out of the three sharing the fiery red hair that she struggled to pinpoint, given Maggie’s brown shade of her own hair.

“I came to dinner, Dana called and said that you all were having a  _ family _ dinner and I am a part of this family,” he declared, turning towards their sister with a knowing nod, but the mention of their correspondence made Stella worry, noticing another half consumed glass beside Bill’s hand on the counter.

“I couldn’t be here when Missy was killed, and I will regret that for the rest of my life, so I wanted to come and meet my nephew, plus apparently I have another one on the way, and I am sick and tired of missing out on these big moments because of all this.” The declaration firm as he turned towards the blonde once again, waving at the small boy perched in her arms.

The whole kitchen held their breath as he took a small step, instantly shifting his demeanor from sternly confrontational, to a soft and gentle smile when interacting with the three year old.

“Hi there, I’m your Uncle Charlie,” he began, the three year old waved from a safe distance and perked his matching curly head up towards the smiling man. 

“Hi, this is Aunt Stella,” he squeaked, they all went to laugh when the crashing sound of Bill’s hand against the counter caused everyone to jump, including Stella who squeezed her eyes shut and began to count to five, taking a deep breath before returning to her place mentally.

“You are  _ not _ his uncle- and  _ you _ sure as fuck are not his aunt!” The older man’s voice was full of venom as he tried to move towards him. The room shifted, Maggie placing a firm hand on Bill’s chest while Tara swiftly scooped Matthew out of Stella’s arms and retreated upstairs after the blonde’s suggestion. The final pawn being Dana who took a firm step towards her brother.

“Bill you need to calm down, why are you so angry that our  _ brother _ is here? We already lost our sister to fucking  _ death _ \- why would you want to push away Charlie? You understand that we only have each other?” Her words deathly poised as she reached a hand out to put a generous amount of space between the both of them.

“D, don’t- he’s clearly drunk. This was a mistake, I can come back later,” Charlie suggested, but his older sister wasn’t backing down from the fight, Dana stepping in front of the tall man who placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“No, Charlie. This petty shit between you and Bill and Mom ends now. So we are going to work this out, and we are going to be a family— all of us!” Stella could feel the anger radiating out of her partner as she stared down the intoxicated man. However Bill struggled to move past Maggie, her eyes glazed over with tears as she watched her children argue once more.

“Dana, he can’t come around here. You don’t know what he is,” he slurred, finally able to move around the older woman, the force in his steps causing Stella to reach a worried hand over and instinctively move Dana out of the way, catching the redhead off guard.

“I’m  _ fine _ , Stella,” she bit off, her tone harsher than she had intended, causing the blonde to wince before giving her the space she needed. The room held its breath as Bill challenged Charlie, the youngest brother remaining unmoving and still as his intoxicated brother crossed his arms over his chest.

“I told you not to come back, it would just be easier on Mom, on everyone. You being here isn’t good for anyone, especially Dana,” Bill growled, but the remaining Scully sister approached them once again, a fire lit in her eyes, not intimidated in the slightest.

“I can speak for myself, Bill. Now enough of this, no more secrets,” she spat between the both of them, causing the room to fall silent, 

“Charlie, why did you run away without telling anyone?” Dana demanded, the question every member of the family had been left wondering, leaving them all rawly wounded from his departure.

Charlie held his head high, a sense of serenity falling over him as he glanced at the blonde and his sister. “I realized I was gay when I was eighteen. I had always known, but I was finally able to put it into articulate words then. I came out to Bill, thinking that I would be able to trust him, that I’d have a place to go if things went bad when I told mom and dad,” Charlie began, his words hitting Dana like a ton of bricks, rendering her silent.

“Instead, he told me to keep it to myself. That we are a Catholic family, and that it would break mom’s heart and dad would never be able to love me for who I was— who I  _ am _ ,” his voice quivered slightly as he stared over at his weeping mother, the veins in her neck protruding as she stared limply at her son.

“I believed him, I was a scared teenager whose biggest fear was his parents not loving him for who he truly was. So I packed up my things and I left in the middle of the night, and made it impossible for anyone to contact me. I called Bill and let him know that I had left, and then I never looked back.”

The only thing that could be heard in the kitchen was the sound of heavy breathing and a ticking clock, along with the individual hammering of everyone’s heartbeats. Dana swallowed thickly, a hand moving to cover her mouth before glaring up at Bill with a fury that Stella had never seen before.

“You doubted- Charlie, I will  _ always _ love you. You’re my  _ son _ ,” was all Maggie could utter in response, the cross around her neck that matched her daughter’s was one that she held true to,  _ love thy neighbor _ , and she took that to heart. Charlie nodded shamefully, his cheeks blushing at the realization, but both Dana and Maggie knew that before all of this Charlie and Bill had been thick as thieves, Bill’s word was law in his younger brother’s eyes, and something like that would prompt him into leaving.

“It isn’t right, mom! You know this, dad had to have! Love is between a man and a woman, and it can’t be anything more! How can you be okay with this? Your son is a-,” however Maggie’s sharp glare told him to say no more.

“You need to leave.” Her words were cold and full of hurt and anger, rendering the entire room completely silent.

“Ma, you can’t mean that…” he shuddered, his voice now incredibly small as some of the liquor began to evaporate.

“William Scully Jr. I cannot even speak with you right now. You can come back later, but- you cannot be here right now.” Maggie’s voice trembled as she stood her ground, her words bringing Dana to tears as she glanced over at her younger brother.

“Tara! Get Matt, we’re leaving! Mom doesn’t want us here!” His expression now reduced to nothing but anger, but Maggie just shook her head at him, raising a hand firmly in his face to silence him once more.

“No, you’re drunk and clearly it’s not safe for you to be around them when you’re angry and not acting like yourself. I’m calling you a cab and you are going to cool off,” she declared, noticing how truly upset her son was getting, dumping his drink out in the sink before pointing towards the door.

Tara emerged with the toddler and gave the group a worried look, but Stella just shook her head and urged them back upstairs, but Bill wasted no time bustling through her.

“Move,  _ bitch _ ,” he scowled, his words instantly making Stella want to quip back, but the familiarity of his words only made her painfully wince once more. However, his words did not go unnoticed by her partner, making Stella’s eyes fall shut with anxiety.

“Do  _ not _ call her that. You need to go,” Dana demanded, but at the sound of her voice her older brother whipped around, fuming at the smaller woman, making Stella’s stomach drop.

“This is all  _ your fault _ , Dana! You couldn’t just leave it alone! Ever since you brought your  _ slut _ into my home on Christmas you fucked everything up! You aren’t even  _ gay _ Dana! You just love to stir the pot more and more!” Bill spat with a venom poisonous enough to leave lasting wounds, “It wasn’t enough that you fucked your partner once and are having some bastard with this  _ bitch _ \- but you had to go and call our brother for him to come back into our lives- to confuse my son with all of  _ this _ ! You ruined  _ everything _ — you stay away from my family, from my son-!” However the blonde swiftly pushed herself between her girlfriend and the large man, her face stone cold as she shoved him away with a forceful thud.

“You need to leave.” Her words were threatening enough to give him pause between her staggered breathing, his chest heaving as the entirety of the family glared back at him and his words. However, the emasculating scene he had just experienced was enough to send him through the door with an angry thud. 

The room sat incredibly tense as everyone waited a beat, Maggie’s hands falling limp at her sides as she turned her head to stare at the mess that sat in the kitchen. Stella’s gaze moved slowly to face her stunned girlfriend, tears trailing down her face as she stared blankly at the door.

“Dana…” she began, but the redhead scooted back with her hands reached out to firmly put space between herself and the blonde, swallowing back a sob. 

“Let me be, please,” she demanded, making her way up the heavy wooden staircase and into a room, signifying it with a hearty slam.

Charlie stood quietly with his hands linked together, staring at the blonde with an apologetic expression, noticing how badly she wished she could fight back her own tears. 

“I can go and check on her in a few,” he offered, and Stella nodded in response as she turned towards Tara who continued to apologize profusely towards her mother-in-law, Matthew wailing on her hip.

Maggie stood silently as she continued to clean, Charlie joining her before discarding some of the broken shards into the trash, nodding at Stella to alert her that he’d be going upstairs, leaving the blonde to carefully take the reaching boy out of his mother’s arms, cuddling him close.

“Shh, I know it was scary, you’re okay now,” Stella whispered into his red curls, swaying back and forth with him safely wrapped in her arms before turning to face a now blotchy Tara. Carefully Stella motioned for the woman to follow her into the den, taking a steady breath before sitting beside her on the sofa.

“I’m just going to ask you a few questions…”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana felt her chest tighten as a panic induced sob left her lips, heaving out a shaking breath as her son kicked in protest. She lay a trembling hand against the spot and struggled to get her breathing leveled again, the whole interaction playing out worse than she could have ever imagined.

Hearing a swift knock, she braced herself, but upon the sight of her younger brother, Dana just began sobbing all over again. With a frown, the young man slid beside her on the bed, her old bed, still in the same condition that she had left it before moving out of the house for college. Maggie had taken down some of the posters, her eighties rock memorabilia packed away in bins beneath the mattress and bed frame. However the same pink sheets remained, familiar and comforting for the grown woman who found herself sobbing in the confines of her old bedroom.

“D, please don’t cry,” Charlie whispered, embracing his sister warmly until he could feel her frantic shuddering even out, rubbing a hand up and down her back until she eventually calmed down. “I’m really sorry about what Bill said, and for making things worse,” he apologized, making Dana pull away and shake her head frantically, cupping his now matured face in her palms.

“You didn’t do anything. Bill was like this when I brought Stella home, he is ignorant and mean, and now I’m worried that he’s emotionally abusive to Tara and Matthew,” Dana wept, feeling her brother take her hands and cup them, slowly brushing his fingers over her own. They were so big, when he had left he was still a boy. Granted, puberty had given him an expected growth spurt, but he was still scrawny and small, his frame reminding her of how Mulder used to be built, just making her soft spot for him even deeper. 

Another wave of unexpected emotion washed over her as she burst into a fit of sobs, a heavy weight pressing down on her chest as she struggled to breathe, prompting Charlie to scoot closer and swiftly wrap his arms around her. They sat like that for a moment until he fished out a package of tissues from his pocket, holding a fresh one out until he realized that she wasn’t taking it, softly dabbing her cheeks.

“I’m sorry Charlie! I’m sorry that I never called- that I just assumed that you did something horrible to justify not reaching out! I’m sorry that I was so angry at you when Missy died and you couldn’t come. I should’ve just called because I missed so much of your life and now here we are, all screaming at each other over this.” Dana’s words were heavily forced out in between sobs, causing the young man to tear up as well before wiping her face once more, the action only catalyzing more emotion from the shaking woman.

“It’s okay Dana. I forgive you. I’m here now, and I want to be a part of your life if you’ll have me, because you seem really happy,” he smiled softly, reaching over for her hand to squeeze. His grace fell over her like a feathery blanket, somehow absorbing the painful guilt that had been filling her since their conversation on the phone.

“Of course I want you in my life, I love you Charlie. I am happy, things have been rough but I got really lucky,” she smiled softly, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand before taking a shaky breath. “Enough about me though, how are you? You’re much older than I remember you being,” Dana noted, her face turning into a frown at the realization that it had been over ten years since they had seen one another. Carefully she let her hand come to rest on his now sculpted cheek, taking in the entirety of her little brother.

“I have a partner, his name is Andrew, and we have been together for almost six years. We have a pet parrot named Chester and we live in New York, so not too far from you,” Charlie narrated, the image of him living so blissfully bringing a smile to Dana’s face as she sucked in a weary breath. “I want us to be in each other’s lives, we already lost Melissa,” she pointed out, the mention of their late sister almost too much for either of them to bear.

As her whimpers seemed to quiet, Dana could hear soft chatter from the ground level of the house, straining her ears to try and listen until Charlie cleared his throat. “So, you’re pregnant?” His questioning tone making Dana chuckle and stare down at the large swell of her stomach that had been pointed out to be quite larger than many others had been at this point in gestation.

“I am indeed, a large Scully nephew in the works for you,” Dana giggled, the now calmer sensations from inside of her womb causing her to press into a spot, resulting in a more prominent jab back. “Want to feel?” Dana asked, watching as her brother shrugged and reached a hand out, placing it against the side of her stomach in order to wait for another nudge.

“Just press down, he likes to kick back at those,” Dana suggested, her brother not wanting to hurt her with his gentle press, making her chuckle and place her hand on top of his, pushing down slightly harder until she felt a kick in retaliation.

“Whatever Bill said, don’t listen to him D. You aren’t any of those things, and Stella seems like a wonderful person,” Charlie whispered, his words heavy in weight and in meaning as he moved his hand away, pulling his sister into a side embrace with his elbow, planting a kiss onto her hair.

“Now we have to figure out what the hell to do with our brother and his family,” Dana sighed, taking a shuddering breath before pushing herself off of the bed. However, Charlie just shook his head before getting the door for her, informing her that Stella was taking care of it, making Dana smile softly.

She had seen the way her girlfriend had flinched during the whole debacle, and her minced reactions to her were far from helpful, making another pit of guilt form in her chest. Stella didn’t deserve the brunt of her frustrations, and she knew full well that she would’ve reacted the same, or even worse if the roles were reversed and someone had yelled at Stella the way Bill had shouted at her.

With a sigh, both siblings made their way down the stairs where Stella stood with Matthew now sleeping on her shoulder. Charlie nodded at both women before vanishing into the kitchen to continue helping their mother, leaving them both with one another.

“Tara has been noticing your brother’s outbursts more frequently, so I suggested that she either stay here or with her family until he can get help,” Stella breathed towards her splotchy girlfriend, the redhead noticing how tired the blonde’s arms looked from holding the three year old for so long. With a nod she scooped up the small, sleeping boy to give her a break, reaching over to place a kiss on her cheek, a peace offering until they could talk later. 

With the majority of the casserole thrown in the garbage, along with the broken shards of glass that Maggie had dropped, Stella had stepped in to order some food, prompting the siblings and in-laws to bicker over who would foot the bill, ultimately ending in Stella insisting. 

Once the pizza had been ordered, the house began to settle down, the fight still a bit fresh in the air. However, the grumbling appetites of everyone present seemed to move the entire room into silence as they ate. Dana and Stella quietly perched in the kitchen where the extra pie had been stored to satisfy the pregnant redhead. 

Maggie and Charlie had vanished throughout dinner, most likely to talk after years of loss and misconceptions. The Scully matriarch had always held suspicions about her youngest children, but with her son she felt a lingering tug at his truth. However, she never understood as to why he had left, why he had made those rash judgements, hurting Maggie deeply in her core. However, upon the revelation in the kitchen, she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her son who had simply been so scared.

Stella picked at her food, her appetite sour as she pushed her mostly uneaten pizza away from herself, a hand falling to her ribs automatically as she reminded herself to breathe evenly. Dana watched as she tried to focus herself, resulting in the redhead turning to face her girlfriend.

“Do you want to go? I’m almost done,” she offered, but Stella just breathed and glanced in her direction, not wanting to pull her away from her family, but also incredibly drained from this horrible evening. Stella didn’t even have to utter a word, Dana already discarding her paper plate before frowning at her girlfriend’s untouched slice, taking a breath before sliding it back into the box.

“I’ll get our coats and bags, Tara and my mom have my number just in case,” Dana whispered, gathering their items before bidding goodbye to her sister in law and drowsy nephew. She waved quietly towards her mother and youngest sibling, her eyes watering slightly at the image of them conversing, knowing that this would not be her last time seeing Charlie Scully.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Both women silently made their way up the stairs of Dana’s apartment, exhaling as they let themselves inside of the warm, glowing atmosphere. Monica had left a note on the coffee table that both Marsh and Marci were fed, walked, and played with before being put down for the night. The brunette’s brother had moved up to the city to share custody of her niece, the both of them alternating weeks, giving her a chance to pet sit for both women during their night out.

Dana glanced at the note and mentally made a marker to give her a call in the morning to thank her. The redhead watched as the blonde vanished into the bedroom, rummaging through her things before reemerging in only a pajama top to retrieve the sleeping kitten from her tiny carrier. Dana noticed the glassy look in her eyes as she hugged the cat close to her chest, slowly breathing against her silver fur. 

Dana gave her a minute before taking a careful step towards her, biting down on her lip before taking a steady breath. However her movement was simply met with the blonde settling onto the sofa silently.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you during all that. I was angry and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” she frowned, making the blonde glance up from her solid stare on the kitten and nod in appreciation of the apology, not uttering a word as she focused on her breathing, another shaky hand falling down to her ribs, holding them protectively. Dana noticed and took a seat beside her, letting her hand move towards Stella’s ribs cautiously, not touching her until she nodded at the motion.

“Love, do your ribs hurt…” Dana trailed off, the question causing the blonde’s eyes to fly shut, burying her nose into the cat’s fur once more as she tried to will away the tears that stung her eyes. Worry now plaguing the redhead, she watched as Stella sniffled back heaving cries, wincing as her hand clung to her ribs.

“That thing that I told you about, when I had my panic attack here— it wasn’t just an incident…” Stella began, shuddering in pain as she held herself, Dana now perched with her attention fully on the woman she loved so dearly, waiting patiently for her to continue.

“The suspect I had been pursuing in Belfast, the fucking devil himself,” Stella whimpered, her anger lacing her words as she thought back, “he attacked me, he broke almost every rib in my body. My insides were bruised, my jaw had a hairline fracture— it nearly broke me,” Stella whimpered, staring blankly into space as Dana tearfully listened.

“I used to be so sure of myself. That after years and years of work, and therapy and self affirmations, no man would be able to take away that kind of security,” she cried, setting the kitten onto her lap to carefully pet as she tried to brace herself for the next bit.

“But when your brother yelled at you, when he raised his voice— called me a bitch, something clicked in my head and I couldn’t breathe- I can’t breathe,” Stella cried, her words causing Dana to instantly move the kitten in order to pull her sobbing girlfriend into a warm embrace, trying to secrete pure safety onto her. She held her tightly, as if her embrace alone would remind her that she was secure with her, that she was still whole despite it all, and that she loved her and every bit of her.

“I’m so sorry. Tonight was horrible, and I’m so sorry,” was all Dana could repeat, the wet spot of tears now dampening her blouse. Softly, the redhead leaned back with Stella safely wrapped in her arms, moving a strand of hair out of her face before placing a tender kiss on her temple.

Unable to articulate what she was feeling in the moment, Stella just settled with being engulfed in her girlfriend’s arms, sobbing freely over the shit that was that dinner, and moving through and past it. She knew she’d make an appointment with the psychologist in the Hoover building, her emotions rushing in like an angry wave, building until it eventually washed over her and brought her to her knees.

Despite their slight squabble, Stella knew Dana meant what she said when she apologized, and wanted nothing more than to be completely loved by her. Her body ached and her soul seized as she let it out, eventually surrendering to the crippling exhaustion that began to riddle her body, reducing her to a whimpering heap. 

Once Dana was sure that Stella was finished sobbing, both women made their way down the short hall, her hand wrapped around the blonde’s waist to lead her into the bedroom, not even changing as they climbed under the covers. Stella instinctively found the comfortable curve of Dana’s body, falling asleep instantly once she felt the comforting rhythm of her steady breathing. 

On days like these Dana found herself unconsciously praying over her girlfriend, never telling her. But when she felt so incredibly helpless, she knew it was what she could do, be there for her as she always was in return. She whispered a silent prayer that whatever worldly comfort was out there, brought some sort of peace to the shuddering woman in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting for Dana and Stella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had no beta because it's a busy busy day for me, so enjoy some of this chaos!:)

The basement light buzzed angrily over the three women anxiously awaiting the end of their day. Dana had insisted at the beginning of the week that the better part of their time that week would be spent reorganizing the cluttered mess of the filing cabinet that Mulder had neglected for nearly a decade. Given the fact that both Stella’s and Dana’s apartments had been cleaned and scrubbed from top to bottom, the expectant woman’s nesting urges were now moving into the tiny office.

Stella frowned with an arched eyebrow as her girlfriend lugged a heavy pile of files and papers onto her desk for Monica to sort, given the fact that she’d just be going over them again based on her memories of the case, the condition of any autopsied bodies that she had worked on, and any lingering facts that she could recall through her pregnancy hazed brain. The blonde had insisted that she could do the moving and loading, given the fact that Dana was now resting in the early weeks of her eighth month. However, there she was, loading and unloading, her swollen ankles stubbornly clad in the fabric heels that she had insisted on.

Stella could see the tired droop in her girlfriend’s eyes after the short trip she made from the cabinet to Monica’s desk across the office, insisting each time she made a trip back and forth that she was perfectly capable despite her slowing pace and splintering back. Her gait had slowed and Stella watched as Dana quietly excused herself to the bathroom, her needy bladder now requiring more frequent trips back and forth to empty it throughout the day.

The blonde swiftly waved to the brunette who simply licked the pad of her thumb to sort the forms, brushing Stella off. A hint of worry filled Stella’s chest as she rounded the corner towards the bathroom, carefully pushing it open to find Dana leaning her palms against the sink, her eyes pressed painfully shut.

Worry shot through Stella like a bolt of adrenaline, forcing her to nearly fly towards Dana’s side. One hand came in contact with the slope of her back, the other resting on their son in order to coax Dana’s eyes up to her own.

“Dana, love talk to me,” the redhead heard her girlfriend whimper, making her exhale and open her eyes to gently face her. She could feel a mischievous smirk spreading across her lips before noticing the genuine fear in Stella’s expression, prompted Dana to simply rest her hand on the blonde’s cheek.

“He’s not coming any time soon. I’m only thirty two weeks,” Dana soothed, moving her hand beside Stella’s to feel the violent kicks of their son pounding against her ribs and abdomen. However, the blonde didn’t look convinced at all, a frown forming on her lips as she bit down on the chapped skin.

“If you’re so fine, then what is happening to you?” Stella worried out loud, her question prompting Dana to move her girlfriend’s hand towards the middle of her stomach, the button of the shirt holding on for dear life. 

“Braxton Hicks contractions, or just false labor. They help me get ready for the real deal,” Scully pointed out, the look of pure terror on Stella’s face making Dana smile softly and lean in to place a gentle kiss on the soft spot of her temple. It was her favorite spot to plant a loving peck on her girlfriend, it allowed her to slowly breathe in the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo before inevitably pulling her blonde head into the crook of her neck.

“Don’t worry, we’ll both know when it’s the real thing. These are just like some period cramps amped up a bit, which I know the both of us are able to handle. I’ll be fine with some water,” Dana vowed, the mention of water nearly sending Stella out of the door to find some, but the redhead swiftly caught her hand and pulled the blonde back into her arms.

“ _ Hey _ , what is it?” Dana whispered, tapping her forehead against her girlfriend’s before Stella finally exhaled and swallowed thickly. “I don’t like seeing you in pain, it makes me nervous and I want to make this whole thing as painless as possible,” Stella shrugged, her words making Dana smile softly and squeeze her nearly trembling hands to try and relax her.

“I’m okay, and I’ll be fine when the time does come, Stel,” Dana began, letting her words sit for a moment before taking a breath, “my mom got me some lamaze sessions. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to use them, but if you want to come and just get acquainted with all of this…” Dana offered, the mention of the classes making Stella breathe a bit easier and nod, her hands moving down to hold the bottom of her stomach before smiling.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

  
  
  


…

  
  


The entirety of their Thursday had been completely lackluster and dull, everyone in the basement nearly lulled into a coma of boredom as they finished up the filing. Mostly everything had found their way back into their newly organized place, leaving Dana blissfully content and nearly unconscious as she fought to keep her eyes open in her swivel chair. However, Monica sat anxiously at her desk, fingers furiously typing with stress as she flew into the main office, flushed and irritated.

“Mon, something bothering you?” Stella immediately noticed, her voice snapping Scully out of her sleepy state. The brunette looked ravaged, her past few months with a fourteen month old proving to be quite difficult all on her own after being thrust into “motherhood”. Luckily her brother had moved out to Washington to share custody, given the change in their sister’s will, but the little girl still kept her on her toes during the weeks she did have her.

“Marisol changed her will before she died, so Luis and I have to fly down to New Mexico  _ tomorrow _ to sort everything out and get the adoption finalized, and they  _ just _ told us right now that we can’t bring her, so now I have to go and find an overnight sitter and figure out how the hell I’m going to do that so last minute,” she cried in frustration, slipping her coat on while searching for her purse. However, Dana carefully slid out of her seat and gripped Monica’s forearms, forcing the taller woman to zero in on her blue eyes, clearly holding her breath.

“We can take her for the weekend,” she offered casually, causing Stella to flash a worried glance towards her girlfriend before swiftly nodding in agreement. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, you’re so far along and should be resting, not chasing after a toddler,” Monica frowned, but Dana just shook her head and grinned at her friend.

“I am fine, plus it’s good practice,” she shrugged, causing Monica to nod carefully and exhale slowly. Out of all the people she had met during her time in town, she trusted her partners the most, and felt comfortable leaving the little one with them.

“When is your flight, Monica?” Stella questioned as she got her nerves under control, in every instance that Stella Gibson found herself caring for a child, she always had some kind of backup, never just her solely responsible for a little life. She knew she would have Dana, as she did in every instance, but it would only be Dana, for nearly three days straight.

“Four thirty, the court hearing is at eight but we have to get there early,” she huffed, prompting Stella to lick her lips before glancing at Dana who just shrugged back at her. “Why don’t we pick her up later tonight, so you don’t have to drop her off early,” Dana suggested, the offer kind and thoughtful, leaving the brunette nearly in tears.

“That sounds great, thank you both.”

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella watched as her girlfriend anxiously awaited the arrival of their friend and her baby niece, scrambling around to try and baby proof everything with the supplies that she already owned. The redhead had struggled with the outlet covers, given her gravid condition and their low placements, but she had gotten it done despite Stella’s protests.

Stella had found her centering calm on the drive home, assuring herself that she had managed with Matthew on the days that Tara had sent him over for the afternoon during the days that she’d attend counseling with Bill. However, it was Dana who seemed to be on edge while staring the weekend down the barrel. The redhead had considered calling her mother, but knew that she could have the ability to send her into a frustrated spiral while watching somebody else’s child.

Sheets were washed, sanitized, softened and dried over and over, Dana’s brow furrowing in frustration as she deemed each load not good enough for their little guest. The guest room was piled high with baby gifts that remained untouched given Dana’s conflicting desire to move, however with her due date nearing and sentimentality growing, Stella knew the actuality of her leaving seemed less and less likely.

Despite their ongoing debate about their living situation, both women found the visitor that they’d be having, without a place to sleep. However, with some gentle prodding, Stella convinced Dana that they could set up her playpen in their room, or even keep her in the bed.

As the last of the preparations were made, Stella found Dana nervously cooking in the kitchen, a sheen of sweat on her forehead as the oven preheated in the small space. The blonde sighed and opened a few windows before letting the fan circulate, giving her short girlfriend less of an edge as she leaned over a casserole dish.

Breathing softly, Stella moved behind her, feeling her lower back tense against the blonde’s toned abdomen. Reaching over carefully, Stella carefully moved her hands under her partner’s stomach, gently lifting to relieve the tight muscles of her back. Dana gratefully responded with a relieved sigh, completely involuntary as Stella rested her cheek on her shoulder.

“It will be fine, Dana. The beauty of it is, we don’t have to be the strict disciplinarians this weekend. If she wants to eat popcorn and watch a movie until she falls asleep, then that is what we can do. Plus, we have one another for help, and your mom on speed dial if it truly comes down to that,” Stella whispered with a slight smirk, feeling jovial movement against her hands from their eager son.

She could feel Dana nod at the words, carefully releasing her stomach just in time for her to swiftly turn with a mixing spoon in hand before huffing with a nervous smile on her face. “Thanks, I don’t know why I’m so nervous…I made an entire Mac and cheese dish for no reason,” she frowned, pausing for a moment before grinning, “well, it was partially because I am hungry and I know kids like this kind of stuff,  _ he _ clearly likes it…” the redhead rambled, making Stella grin.

“See, a natural already.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


A knock on the door prompted both women to greet their friend on the stoop with a car seat in hand, two large bags, and a baby clung to her hip. Dana couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of the little girl with two curly pigtails, her pacifier placed between two squishy cheeks, flushed from her nap in the car.

“Hi there,” Dana cried, instantly reaching her arms out for the mild baby who let her scoop her up and pull her against her chest. Instantly the redhead melted at the feeling of the little girl nuzzling into her shoulder, her tiny hands rubbing against her cheek. Stella chuckled at the sight and helped Monica with the belongings that she had packed and brought over for their weekend together.

“She has all of her clothes in there, and enough extras to last days. Diapers, baby food, snacks, pacifiers, bottles, wipes, baby shampoo, baby soap, her blanket she cannot sleep without, some of her favorite books, and anything else that I could think of,” Monica sighed, glancing warily at the baby who was now being contently spoken to by Dana.

“She’s normally pretty easy, if she gets fussy you can use the pacifier on her. She loves bath time so that should help too…” the brunette trailed off, passing over a list of numbers to her mother’s house, her brother, along with her cell phone number that she had recently acquired. 

“Heli my love, please be good for Nina,” the brunette sighed, pressing a kiss into her curls before smiling gratefully towards Dana. Stella briefly allowed a warm hug from the taller woman and assured her that the both of them would take good care of the little girl.

“Nina…” the baby whimpered through her pacifier, her head shooting off of Dana’s shoulder as she watched her aunt begin to leave, her brown eyes now darting around the room for her.

“I love you baby, Nina is going to miss you. You’ll be okay,” Monica waved as she snuck out, prompting the baby to erupt into a fit of panicked cries, instantly reducing Dana into a nervous mess. Carefully she began to bounce her, rubbing her hand up and down the back of her head and little body to try and soothe her.

“Nina is going to be back soon, you’re okay,” she whispered into her hair, feeling the baby shudder nervously into her chest, tears pooling into her shirt. Stella bit her lip and motioned towards her girlfriend that she was going to find a book or blanket for her, praying that one of them had the ability to calm the baby down.

With the blonde rushing off, Dana carefully set the little girl on the sofa before lowering herself to the floor ever so slowly with a few measured breaths. Once situated, Dana reached over and set the small girl on the floor beside her, watching as the little girl balanced on her feet, attempting to toddle away while wailing. 

With a grunt of pure concentration, the redhead managed to maneuver herself onto her hands and knees, managing to crawl after the baby, figuring it would be easier than struggling to her feet all on her own. 

“Stella…” Dana began to call, her own pace significantly slower than she had imagined it being while heavily pregnant, her ego taking a hit until she heard a few stumbled footsteps followed by a hearty ‘thud’ around the corner, an even more hysterical cry making Dana’s worry heighten.

“Stella!” Using the edge of the sofa and some pretty impressive upper body strength, Dana found her way back to her feet before barreling around the corner to find the little girl on her padded bottom, wailing angrily while rubbing her forehead. She had bumped her head on the hall table. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Dana’s words now laced with fear as she scooped up the baby and raced into the bedroom where Stella was stumbling out of after hearing the sheer tone of her girlfriend’s voice. Not noticing her own tears on her face, Dana promptly passed the baby over and out of her own trembling arms.

“Dana…” Stella began, but the redhead found herself struggling to catch her breath as she rubbed a tender hand up and down the baby’s forehead, double checking for any sign of injury.

“She bumped her head and fell-- her head could be injured and she could get a hematoma or a blood bruise or even worse-,” but Stella cut her off before she could spiral completely, brushing the baby’s hair back in order to get a better look, but the skin was clear from any sign of injury.

“Love, I think she’s fine…” Stella murmured, but before she could say anything else Dana had excused herself to the master bathroom, clearly overwhelmed only ten minutes in. However, the blonde took the moment to walk Angelica up the silent hall, slightly bouncing her until her cries turned into tired whimpers.

Out of the corner of her eye, Stella could make out the sight of Marsh sitting happily on the sofa, the kitten’s eyes staring down the bowl of strawberries that Dana had laid out for herself before she began cooking. A slight grin plastered on her face before the blonde scooped up the kitten and held her up towards the now alert baby who had since calmed down.

“Cat…” she gurgled, reaching chubby, drool coated hands out towards the kitten, taking Stella by surprise as she simply clutched the content animal in her own arms. Taking a relieved breath, Stella began murmuring to both the cat and baby, but her mind kept drifting towards her distraught partner, praying that the baby remained content so she could go and check on her.

  
  


Dana sat on the lid of the toilet and carefully pet the top of Marci’s shiny head, pulling her away from her body to look at the puppy’s wide eyes. No matter what, her dog’s expression always managed to incite comfort.

“Marci, I already broke the baby…I don’t know how I will be able to manage without breaking  _ this _ baby,” Dana frowned towards the puppy, motioning down towards her belly, clad in a dusty blue t-shirt. “I can take care of you, but you’re a lot less breakable than him, and even then I broke my last puppy,” Dana cried, now wiping the falling tears as she cuddled Marci close to her chest, peppering her head in a plethora of kisses until she felt satisfied.

“He was eaten by an alligator,” Dana whispered in embarrassed defeat, recalling the fluffy pomeranian puppy that she loved so dearly, sending her into an even bigger fit of sobs as she held the dog close.

“Am I going to be a good human mommy? Do you think so, Marci?” Her words begging for affirmation until she felt a deliberate kick to the top of her stomach, prompting the black puppy to wiggle out of her grip and find her place on her favorite spot on her bump. Somehow that answer meant more to her than she had expected, a slight grin forming on her face.

Before she could probe her puppy with more questions, the door jiggled open, revealing Stella with a soft grin, instantly moving towards her hormonal girlfriend on the toilet lid, squatting in front of her.

“Aw, it was just a little fall, love. I promise she won’t even remember what happened,” she vowed before taking Dana’s hand into her own, however the redhead seemed unconvinced. The redhead began to scan the room for any sign of the baby, but at the absence of her presence, she could feel her throat constricting.

“Where is she? How did you calm her down?” The worry returning to Dana’s voice as Stella helped her to her feet with a knowing smile, quietly leading her into the living room where the baby was safely barricaded on the floor with a movie playing. Dana smiled at the sight of Stella’s kitten happily snuggled in her arms.

“Dinner, bath time, then bed?” Stella suggested, making Dana nod in agreement before trying to make her way into the kitchen to begin plating her macaroni that was baking in the oven, but Stella simply shook her head at her and helped her onto the sofa, propping her feet onto the coffee table with a pillow.

Vowing to keep an eye on Angelica, Dana watched her partner raise the volume to Sesame Street and vanish into the kitchen. The redhead reached over mindlessly to let her hand fall on top of the little girl’s head, brushing her hair back. With the contact, Dana felt her perk her little head up and climb to her feet to face her with curiosity.

With a side smile, Dana reached over and pulled her onto the sofa just as Stella reemerged with two plates and a tiny plastic bowl filled with some of the pasta, a spoon sticking out. Carefully handing her regular portion to Dana, Stella set her serving down before taking the little girl’s bowl into her hands to begin feeding her.

Both women were pleased to find the little girl’s appetite to be strong, dinner proving to be an easy feat, leaving her covered in food, but happy as could be and no tears in sight. As Stella began to eat, Dana carefully picked up the small girl and moved her into the bathroom to begin preparing her for her bath. A wooden spoon had been slotted between the cabinet handles to keep her from getting into them, allowing Dana some peace of mind as she hummed while tossing some bath toys into the large claw foot tub. 

The redhead squirted some bubblebath into the water and watched it fill, carefully moving to retrieve the toddling girl and begin removing her clothes from the day, wiggling a finger on her tummy to get a gleeful giggle to erupt from the baby’s mouth. Once more, she slowly knelt onto the floor, the baby now staring at her with her wide brown eyes, squealing with delight at the sight of the bathtub. As soon as she found her balance, Dana swiftly set the baby into the shallow water, shutting the tap off before moving in to begin gently splashing her back with the warmth.

“Ooh! You like that, don’t you?” Dana crooned as Angelica wiggled upon the water making contact with her smooth skin. The redhead poured a dime sized amount of baby shampoo into her palm before gingerly scrubbing her curls, the scent of the soap divine as she leaned in as far as her son would allow, inhaling the smell.

The door opened slowly and Dana turned to see Stella holding a small pile of towels, placing them on the closed toilet lid before joining her girlfriend, a wide smile spreading on her face upon making eye contact with the baby. Stella leaned in to help hold her still, but in all honesty she loved watching her partner interact with the giggling baby, the way her voice softened, and movements blossomed with a caring touch that she had only seen a few times before.

Dana carefully washed her food covered cheeks, along with her hands, legs, and arms, making sure to get everything before rinsing her with a cup of warm water. The women watched happily as the little girl splashed around, soaking them with her rubber toys. Dana nearly squawked at the large amount of water that the little girl managed to hurl in her direction with an eager splash, her entire shirt completely wet, causing them all to burst into fits of laughter.

Feeling the water run cold, Stella sighed and reached into the tub to pull the drain, causing the water to slowly run. “All done,” the blonde exclaimed as she reached in and pulled Angelica out, wrapping her in a pink hooded towel with a duck’s beak on the front hood. As Stella hoisted the baby higher, she noticed her partner still leaning over the tub, making her worry spike.

“Dana, are you coming, love?” Her question laced with worry as the redhead chuckled through a grunt and turned to face her. “I’m stuck,” she admitted, her words of joking defeat prompting Stella to look at the baby before passing her over to the kneeling redhead, linking her hands under her armpits to hoist them both to her feet with a grunt of effort from each party.

Angelica curled into Dana’s chest, shivering slightly from her damp skin, causing both women to carefully make their way out of the slippery bathroom and onto the carpet. With a hum of delight, Dana plopped the baby onto the raised surface of their bed, taking a bottle of her baby lotion and squirting it into her hands before massaging it onto her arms, legs, hands, feet, and tummy— all while giving animated smiles and gasps to keep the baby content. After some time rummaging, Stella reemerged with a baby brush, gingerly combing through her hair to prevent any knots, resulting in a fluffy head full of curls.

The blonde carefully fit the little girl into her footie pajamas and popped her pacifier into her mouth, watching as the one year old crawled around on the bed before glancing up at both women, her eyes watering as she reached her hands out.

“Do you want a shower, Dana?” Stella questioned as she kicked her sweats off, climbing into bed to grab the baby, bouncing her back and forth until her girlfriend shook her head, completely exhausted from their packed day. Before getting herself comfortable, Dana recalled what Monica had said, making heavy steps towards the diaper bag that Stella had gratefully moved to the dresser. After only a minute of digging, Dana sighed in relief as she retrieved the lilac blanket that they had gifted the baby upon her arrival to Washington, apparently a comfort for the small girl as she slept. 

Dana’s breath was taken from her as she turned to face her partner, her eyes falling upon Stella continuously nodding off with her back against the headboard, the tiny baby girl comfortably snuggled on her chest. With a sleepy sigh and smile, Dana crawled under the sheets and scooted beside her partner, padding her back and hips with cushions until she found the sweet spot that would eventually get her to sleep.

With a steady breath she reached over and placed a gentle kiss onto the blonde’s bicep, craning even farther to press one onto the little girl’s hand before the tempting invitation of sleep welcomed her.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Both women had been slightly sad when Monica returned to relieve them of their duties, despite the mornings where Dana found a foot wedged in her face, sticky syrup tangled in Stella’s hair, and God  _ knows _ what on their blouses. They found the apartment quiet again, something that they weren’t completely happy with.

Dana trudged around the sofa and found the blonde tiredly staring off into space, prompting her to gently nudge Stella awake. Wordlessly Dana held out a hand and helped pull Stella to her feet, leading her into the bathroom where they both began to undress as Dana turned on the hot water.

Stella sighed as she moved her hands down to Dana’s shoulders, massaging the tense knots out, resulting in a tired groan. The redhead melted further into her girlfriend before taking a hearty sigh, her hands moving down to the now bare slope of her stomach.

“We did this on our first date and I just wanted to devour you whole,” Stella whispered into Dana’s ear, making her hum before chuckling at the memory, how distant it felt, but also how warm and inviting that night was to her, tucked into the nook of her brain that was meant for new beginnings and healing.

“I doubt that, I threw up on your favorite boots,” she retaliated with an embarrassed reddening of her face, making the blonde release a hearty laugh and place a kiss against her girlfriend’s flushed cheek.

“Of course I did, and I still do…” she smirked, moving around to help Dana into the shower before shutting the frosted glass door behind the both of them. Ever so slowly, Stella pressed her lips against Dana’s pillowy mouth, slinking an elbow around her shoulder.

Knowing how incredibly tired and uncomfortable Dana had been, Stella behaved and only continued to kiss her, but the redhead’s aching moan into the blonde’s mouth prompted her to pull away and tap her forehead against Scully’s. 

“Please…” she whimpered, making Stella’s skin tingle, “I need… _ you _ ,” her breath heaving as Stella nodded, grazing her lips hastily before crouching in the wide shower, letting her fingers dance over the sensitive flesh of Dana’s inner thighs.

It had been a good week or two since they had engaged in anything remotely sexual, long days in the office, exhausting bouts of therapy that left Stella curled in a heap in bed, Dana’s growing body that left her more and more uncomfortable with each passing day. The both of them ached for one another, and Stella could tell how incredibly desperate Dana was for a release.

“ _ Stella _ ,” Dana groaned, her words a warning for the now kneeling woman, gripping onto her girlfriend’s hips to steady her before pressing her lips against Scully’s pulsing clit, letting herself linger until she could feel the warm arousal spill from her body and against her chin. Stella’s eyes raised at how pressure alone had Dana ready for her, but she knew that her girlfriend deserved better than a mere quickie after the weekend they had. 

Hastily, Stella parted her lips around the bundle of nerves and began circling Dana’s clit with her tongue, the movements prompting Dana to urgently reach out and grip Stella’s hair, making the blonde grin with satisfaction.

“Stella-,  _ please _ !” Dana’s cries prompting Stella to quicken her pace, reaching two fingers between her now slick folds and begin pumping them in and out. With a gravelly moan, Stella could feel her partner begin thrusting her hips in motion with her hand. 

As the blonde continued, she felt the tell tale tightening around her fingers, prompting her to generously move down and lap her tongue between her folds, rotating between her opening and her clit until the climactic tightening washed over the shuddering redhead.

Stella felt her thighs tighten around her head before her body let out shuddering releases, paired with echoing moans. Carefully, Stella pulled away and let her lips linger on the soft skin of Dana’s inner thighs, reaching a hand up to rest on the side of her stomach to assure she was catching her breath.

As Dana recovered, Stella rose to her feet and reached for the shampoo, scratching at Dana’s scalp to build a soapy lather of the citrus gel. The redhead mirrored and let her hands fall over the blonde’s body, rinsing her palms off before pulling her as close as the large tummy between them would allow.

“I can’t crouch, but I can do this if you want,” Dana offered, her voice hoarse from their swift intercourse, taking advantage of their standing position, but Stella could tell that the rush of oxytocin was beginning to kick in, and she was getting tired, especially given their long weekend.

“Another day,” she nodded, the both of them rinsing off and stepping out of the steamy shower, wrapping up in towels as Stella towel dried her hair, reaching over and doing the same for a giggling Dana. Tossing the dirty clothes aside, Dana grabbed her jars of moisturizer and padded into the bedroom.

Both women stood completely bare in the comfort of the bedroom, prompting Stella to take the jars from her partner and help her under the covers, folding the sheets beneath her stomach. She had seen the nighttime ritual enough to know that Dana had been diligent with her skincare, but even she couldn’t escape the occasional stretch mark that wrapped from both hips towards her navel.

Stella smiled softly and helped rub the moisturizer into the tight skin, pressing feathery kisses onto the spots where she could see slowing movements. Both women sat in silence until Dana sighed to catch the blonde’s attention, the bare women snuggling beneath the lightweight sheets, a throw blanket on Stella’s side for the middle of the night when she’d inevitably get cold due to the blasting air conditioner set for early April.

“I’ve been thinking…” Dana declared, making Stella look up from her spot against Dana’s stomach, giving her all of the attention that she deserved. She noticed a hint of an idea in the redhead’s eyes, causing her curiosity to rise.

“Uh oh,” Stella joked, kissing her love’s hand that came to rest on her cheek, waiting for her to continue, “I know I said I wanted to move out, and that this apartment has really bad memories for me, that I don’t want to pass on to our son, but it also has some of the best memories of my life,” she pointed out, making Stella nod slowly.

“I got to come home after being in remission for weeks and tell my mom that I was cancer free. Mulder agreed to help me have a baby right in the spot that I once hated so much. I gave Queequeg baths in the sink…” she trailed on, moving a strand of damp hair out of Stella’s face.

“You told me that you couldn’t wait to love me right here, and I got to fall in love with you on my sofa, in my shower, eating ice cream in the kitchen late at night. They’re some of the best parts of my life, and I want to be able to share them with him, and let him know that there will be bad times, but that there will also be good that can outweigh it.”

Both women sat in silence as Dana’s words sunk in, the only shifting being the tumbling baby nudging at Stella’s cheek. Scully held her breath before Stella simply moved and rubbed another swipe of the lotion onto the same stretch mark with a mild grin on her face.

“Dana, I’ve had my things nearly completely packed for weeks. I know this place means a lot to you, and I think bringing your son into the world and into this space would be a wonderful thing for you,” Stella smiled, her words making Dana warm up as she grazed her finger over the blonde’s bare shoulder.

“Maybe we can get new furniture and make it more of our apartment,” the redhead suggested, but Stella loved the deep embedded soul of Dana Scully that was so prominent in the walls, decor, and breath of the apartment. “If you want, but I love it here, it feels more like home than I’ve ever felt in my entire life,” Stella hummed dreamily, pulling Dana level with her in order to place a soft kiss onto her smiling lips.

“It’s just some dated furniture, Stel…” Dana chuckled, but the blonde shook her head and moved her hand to rest on the now calm swell of her partner’s stomach, rubbing it in soft circles before smiling.

“That’s not what makes it feel like home,” she whispered, tapping her forehead against Dana’s as she began to drift off, both women exhausted beyond explanation, falling asleep happily entangled in one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you!:)


	11. Soon Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a scare, and some preparations for the little one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to msgilliana for being a great beta!

Dana pursed her lips as she stood in the coffee line with Monica, the amount of people wrapping around the small stand in the lobby of the FBI building making her groan internally. Stella had stayed home with a fever, and she had forgotten her tea bags on the counter while grabbing her some cold medicine. Monica tagged along to stretch her legs and keep her company while they waited.

“I’m really sorry you two had to miss your lamaze class because of my trip,” Monica began, her lips twisting into a frown, “but, I have taught a few of my own, if you and Stella need some help with all of that.” The brunette’s words made Dana raise an eyebrow in curiosity as she glanced in her direction.

“How do you know how to give lamaze classes?” Dana questioned out of curiosity, making her taller friend chuckle at the thought and shrug. 

“I studied midwifery for a while, I thought that I wanted to become a doctor, so I got my license a while back before I changed my major and career path. I renewed it last year when Marisol, my sister, got pregnant with Angelica. I wanted to be prepared just in case. Now I teach classes here and there to make some extra money on the side when I can,” she revealed, making Dana’s eyes widen at the diversity of her friend’s background, making her shrug and nod at the offer.

“That would be great, and I’d be happy to pay for them,” Dana smiled, but Monica promptly shook her head as the line moved up, the brunette insisting that it was the least she could do as repayment for their babysitting. Finally relenting, they turned their attention towards the menu, Dana quite frustrated with the fact she couldn’t get herself an extra strong coffee after days of nearly no sleep.

Monica continued to babble until an older woman made a straight bee-line towards the both of them, reaching over and placing a hand on Dana’s stomach, firmly rubbing circles until they both widened their eyes in her direction. 

Dana froze, not entirely sure what to say to a complete stranger who invited herself into her personal space, making her eyes nearly water with discomfort. 

“You must be having a boy, you’re carrying much lower than a girl, plus boys are always bigger and you are clearly showing more than I ever did!” Both women had to stop themselves from letting their jaws hang open at the brash comment.

“I am…” Dana muttered, the tone of her voice causing Monica to frown and step towards the woman, reaching a hand out and placing it on the older woman’s abdomen, making her nearly jump back at the random contact. Monica kept her eye contact with the woman and raised an eyebrow, keeping her hand in place while rubbing it up and down.

“What…what are you doing?” The older woman’s voice wavered as she stared at the taller woman, swiftly pulling her hand away from Dana in order to back up from the both of them with an alarmed look on her face.

“Doesn’t feel so great to just be touched without warning by a complete stranger, does it?” Monica’s words rendering both Dana and the woman silent, her wrinkly face furrowing in embarrassment and annoyance at being reprimanded. 

“I was just trying to be friendly and pass over some advice since she seems  _ so _ young. You know, you should learn to say thank you and not be so sensitive,” she scowled towards a now blushing Dana, but Monica wasted no time in retaliating.

“You should learn how to keep your hands to yourself and mind your own business. She is doing just fine,” Monica probed back, brushing the woman off as she bustled away grumbling to herself, turning towards a stunned Dana behind her. “Don’t mind her, she’s just being a busy body. I’m sorry she touched you, though,” she shrugged sincerely, causing her partner to sigh and place a hand on the spot where the woman had rubbed, shuddering at the thought of her hand coming into contact with her so swiftly.

“Thanks for helping, it meant a lot,” Dana simply blushed, the brunette smiling warmly as they made their way up to the stand, swiftly purchasing two beverages before winking at her friend.

“Any time. I’ll come by whenever you need to and we can practice getting this kid out of you as easy as possible,” she joked, causing a bubbling laugh to blurt out of Scully’s mouth, nodding in agreement.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Monica sighed as she rummaged through the thick stack of books that held the extensive texts for her research, reaching and stretching on one of the stools to try and get to the top shelf. The book on American Cults that she had misplaced after doing research for their last case turned up and was shoved onto the top corner, and given their suspect’s mentality, she knew she had seen references to it in some of her studies. Dana had been off surveying the physical modifications these cults were known for, leaving the brunette for another aisle of books, the both of them in comfortable silence.

As Monica reached, she felt her blood go cold at the sound of metal wheels scratching against the linoleum floor, followed by a hearty crash. Books clattered angrily, and the lingering grunt prompted Monica off of the stool, flying around the corner to find Scully struggling to push herself off of the floor.

Eyes wide and heart pounding, Monica was at her side with a hand on her back, scanning the woman for any sign of injury. Books littered the area and Monica could make out a wobbling chair in the corner, darting her eyes over towards Dana, narrowing them in her direction.

“Were you on the creaky chair? I told you I could’ve gotten you whatever books you needed on the top shelf, Dana!” Monica’s voice pinched with worry and frustration, knowing that any swift blow to her stomach could result in dangerous side effects for both her and the baby.

“No! God, no. Honestly, Monica I’m fine, I just tripped on the chair and caught myself a bit too late, he’s fine, still moving around. My back is just going to hate me in the morning,” Dana grunted as she reached out for her partner who was nearly in tears, helping her find her balance with a steady hand.

“Dana, you sounded like you fell hard. Stella would absolutely kill me if I didn’t take you to go get looked at,” she urged, her eyes falling on Dana’s fist that she dug into the curve of her back, the other pressing into the peak of her stomach to feel the reassuring feeling of movements against her fingers.

“Monica…” she whined, not wanting to go through the hassle of waiting in the emergency room, calling her already sick girlfriend and sending her into a self-inflicted panic. However, the ache in her back was still something she worried about— nothing life threatening— but she thought getting it looked at wouldn’t be the end of the world. With a defeated sigh, Dana nodded at her colleague, knowing that if she were in her situation, she would insist as well.

“I promise I can walk, I don’t need a wheelchair or anything like that,” she said as she wobbled back into the office, grabbing her purse and blazer she begrudgingly put back on despite the blistering heat that engulfed her during all hours of the day. Monica huffed and agreed, powering the computers down before gathering all of her items and anything Dana’s wandering brain had left behind.

“I have to call Stella, just to let her know, she’d actually collapse out pure worry if she found out I didn’t.” The brunette’s words caused Scully to groan as she shoved a fist into the same spot on her back, the lingering ache making her worry intensify slightly. She found herself yearning for the blonde, despite her conflicting need to not worry her.

Before her friend could dial, Dana shook her head and slipped her phone out of her pocket, taking a shaking breath before glancing at Monica. Her taller partner could see the worry in her eyes, not only for her partner, but the panic that she indeed held for her unborn child.

“Let me do it. She’d actually have a heart attack if she heard this from anyone else.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella pulled her sweatshirt around her shivering body as she raced into the hospital, groaning at the long line that stood in front of the informational desk, taking a brief moment to close her eyes and recall the floor and room number that Monica had given her just ten minutes prior to her arrival.

Dana’s words on the phone had nearly stopped her lungs from working properly and her hands started shaking out of pure fright, frustration, and sickening worry. Swiftly reading the signs, Stella leapt into a packed elevator, slamming her finger on the number four as the lift took her up to the maternity wing where Dana’s doctor was located.

Taking a shuddering breath, Stella stepped out at the sound of the bell, her sneakers squeaking against the cold floors, the fluorescent lights and bitter smell causing her head to pound. Swinging the doors open, she sighed at the sight of no line at the nurse’s desk, swiftly giving her name and identification, even flashing her badge to the woman who nodded and motioned her along after handing her a visitor’s pass.

“Dana Scully is in room 404, just down the hall,” she nodded with a sympathetic smile, but the blonde had yet to respond to her kindness, jogging down the hall with an urgency she had never felt before. 

She passed the rooms leading up to 404, her heart pounding as she finally approached the wooden door.

Taking a centering breath, Stella reigned in her worry, knowing that her partner could read her like a book, and she needed to be the pillar of emotional strength for her once she stepped in the room. Carefully, Stella leaned her hand on the door and took a few strangled breaths, finding her composure as she felt her heartbeat attempt to regulate against the hand that she clutched to her chest.

As her hand moved towards the door, it swiftly swung open, their brunette partner’s eyes widening at the sight of Stella. The blonde smiled weakly at Monica and bustled into the room, the sight of her girlfriend tucked beneath the thin sheet making her heart drop. Dana was changed into a standard hospital gown, her clothes folded neatly on the chair beside the bed. At the sight of her state, Stella felt her eyes well up as she moved to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead, her hands clutching the redhead’s cold cheeks, slightly shifting her oxygen tube.

Stella carefully adjusted the jostled cannula back onto Dana’s face before blinking her tears away, shuddering out a gentle smile before moving her hand down to the side of Scully’s stomach.

“What’s the verdict? How are you?” Stella asked nervously, a lump forming in her throat as she tried to keep her composure but failing miserably as she felt worried tears brim her exhausted eyes. Dana smiled carefully and sat herself up straighter with some help, her eyes softening as she stared at her blonde partner.

“We’re fine. Like I expected, my back is going to be sore, but they did an ultrasound and he looks okay. My placenta is apparently very  _ thick _ , which I guess is a compliment,” Dana sighed, taking a look at the grainy machine before removing the plastic tube that was blowing cold air into her nose.

“They just gave me this because I was worried when I came in,” she exhaled. “He’s fine, I’m just clumsy.” 

However, Stella wasn’t convinced as she moved beside her humming girlfriend, her heavy eyelids fighting back sleep, tears, and an imminent outburst of worry.

“Maybe we can talk about maybe you finally starting that long awaited maternity leave…” the blonde pushed, making Dana sigh and shrug at the suggestion. She wasn’t chasing after monsters or apprehending criminals like she had done before, hell, she wasn’t even allowed into the autopsy bay, making her work quite harmless.

“I don’t know, sitting at home all alone just waiting for him? I’m going to go crazy,” she frowned, both Stella and Dana knowing that she had been quite careful up to this point, and even this incident had been a pure accident. However, Stella knew she’d make herself busy despite her insistence that she just take the next few weeks easy. 

“Your mom could come and stay for a while, help you get ready for his arrival, she could even stay through his delivery and help…” Stella pointed out with the utmost delicacy, recalling the still mending relationship between Dana and her mother. The mere mention of Maggie caused Dana’s heart rate on the machine to increase slightly.

“Or not…” the blonde offered with a flexible purse of her lips.

“I can call her, maybe she can come for a few days, she can bring Charlie and they can make themselves busy,” Dana shrugged, not completely opposed to the thought, reaching over to squeeze Stella’s cold and clammy hand.

“Maybe we can actually start getting ready for him, and you can take all the naps you want,” Stella winked, brushing a hair out of Dana’s eyes before pecking the auburn peak of her head before running her head down to the now drowsy baby, their afternoon of excitement tuckering him out. Dana had spent the better part of their trip to the hospital trying to coax movements out of him to try and ease her mind, breathing a sigh of relief after their exam, she had managed to lull him asleep while pacing the room for a bit until he felt contently calm.

“We can put his things up, wash all of his clothes and gifts, and make it his space,” Dana beamed, the sparkle in her eyes causing Stella’s heart rate to regulate as she leaned farther into her partner. 

“That sounds amazing.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella had insisted she take care of Dana upon their arrival back home, but the debilitating cold had gotten the best of her as they both trudged up what felt like the never-ending staircase. 

Dana stretched the curve of her aching back as she unlocked the front door to the flat, the blonde nearly on the floor unconscious as the door swung open. Stella fumbled towards the kitchen to try and dig out a heating pad for Dana’s back, but the redhead swiftly intercepted her hand and grabbed the pack from the cabinet, tossing it into the microwave. The blonde frowned at the action, trying her best to get the kettle she had purchased for Dana filled with water to boil for some tea, but Scully could practically feel the heat radiating off of her feverish skin.

“Okay, enough. It’s back to bed with you,” Dana huffed as she snatched the half-filled kettle, shutting the water off with her elbow before pulling the blonde into a tight embrace, rubbing her hands up and down her congested back.

“I don’t want to get you sick,” she muttered exhaustedly into Scully’s shoulder, but the doctor just chuckled and ran a hand through her hair before rocking them back and forth in the kitchen.

“I think my immune system has kicked it up a notch after working in that grimy basement and hospitals. Plus I started taking immune system vitamins, some special chai tea, and everything else to keep the both of us okay ever since I heard you getting sniffly,” Scully smiled, leading her out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Wordlessly, she kicked off her shoes and began to climb under the covers fully clothed, but the redhead shook her head. Although she did have a strong immune system, she was in no mood to be letting the lingering hospital germs transfer from their clothes onto her sheets. The blonde whimpered in frustration as she flopped on the mattress, allowing Dana to yank off her sweatshirt as the blonde lifted her arms wordlessly.

“I can do it,” she muttered under her breath, causing Dana to pull away and smirk as Stella stubbornly struggled with her pants, fumbling for a few moments until she huffed and gave in, allowing her girlfriend to reach down and pull the sweats down. Slowly they both removed the layers until Stella was clad only in her underwear and fabric bra, her eyes faltering shut.

“I’m going to give you some cold medicine to get your fever down, then I’ll come lay with you,” Dana compromised as the blonde whimpered towards the retreating redhead. 

Upon returning, Dana carefully tilted Stella’s neck up to consume the medicine without choking, only resulting in a few sputters as Scully smoothed her blonde hairs back. With another vow she’d return soon, Dana disappeared into the bathroom to swiftly change into only an oversized Oxford Shirt, her girlfriend and late partner sharing an Alma Matter.

As she silently returned, she smiled at the sight of her girlfriend shivering on the bed, tucked beneath the thin sheet as the cold medicine worked on her. Smiling softly, she joined her in bed, padding herself with cushions before pulling her exhausted girlfriend close, trailing a finger up and down her temple and jaw bone as she moved further into her.

“Tomorrow, I will take care of you. I just can’t move today…” she trailed off, the medicine making her groggy as the began to fight off sleep, Dana’s perfectly healthy form rolling her eyes as she kissed her burning forehead

“Then after…” she forced, her words stubborn as they fought through, “I can put up the baby furniture, decorate his little crib for you…” Stella’s words spoken and lost into Dana’s smooth skin.

“We’ll see how you feel this weekend, then we can talk baby cribs,” Scully bartered, her words making the blonde finally agree and nod off, snoring heavily with contentment.

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


The blonde grunted as she hauled her boxes out of the way, making room for the large crib that Dana insisted on purchasing, despite the fact the baby would be spending the majority of his nights in a smaller cot beside their bed for easier feedings at night. However, Dana had argued that he needed a comfortable, decorated one for show he’d eventually grow into. 

Stella huffed as she unboxed the white, wooden slats, sitting herself on the carpeted floor with Charlie’s tools scattered around her. Dana’s youngest brother had stopped by to drop off the items, both him and his partner Andrew stepping out to pick up lunch for everyone after hearing Dana’s growling stomach experiencing her souring hunger firsthand. 

Monica had also floated in, this time sans Angelica, knowing she’d be put to work given all of the furniture and items that had been purchased for the baby by his mothers, family members, grandmother, aunts, uncles, and friends at the baby shower.

Dana had insisted that she help with the assembly of the large pieces and despite her gravid state, attempted to do it on her own, which resulted in a few spilt tears of frustration into the front pocket of her overalls. However, the frustration swiftly faded as the blonde pointed her towards the large batch of unwashed baby clothes, including sleep suits, sweaters, shirts, onesies, jackets, socks, knit hats, and trousers.

Gasping in delight, the redhead moved in on the project and happily made busy work snipping the paper tags off of the sleeves and cuffs, sorting them by size, type, and material. Marci had even decided to partake in the sorting, running her wet nose through the small piles of clothes before giving up and curling into Dana’s lap to simply spectate.

Upon coming into contact with the deliciously sweet outfits, Dana couldn’t help but drape them over her growing stomach, trying to visualize her little boy clad in the dusty blue onesie that was barely bigger than her hand and forearm.

“You’re so small,” she marveled down towards the active baby who felt so incredibly large and restricted inside of her, the sound of her voice sending swift jabs to her ribs. 

With a slight wince, she deposited her small dog onto the carpet and pushed herself out of the sofa with a grunt of effort, piling the small heap of clothes into her arms before making slow steps towards the washing machine. Dropping the items in the large bin, Dana dumped detergent and fabric softener into the machine, her nostrils taking in the aroma of fresh cotton.

With a satisfied sigh, she turned to make her way into the nursery where Monica and Stella were working on the crib with Marci following patiently at her feet. The blonde was swearing like a sailor as she tried to fit screws into place while the brunette fought to keep her giggles at bay. Stella had discarded her sweater and was clad only in a white tank top, the spaghetti straps hanging on for dear life as the muscles in her arms and shoulders strained in frustration.

“Dana! Where is your brother? I need his giant hands to just slam these slots into place!” The blonde’s grumbles filled with pinched frustration as both women maneuvered the wooden piece to try another angle, making the redhead chuckle.

“I’m not sure, but it’s starting to look great,” she marveled while glancing at the white shelves they had hung, the changing table perched under the window that was clad in puffy white curtains, with a grey rocker in the corner. Both Stella and Dana had decided on keeping the walls a pale yellow, pairing it with white furniture and teddy bear accents.

She had picked out sheets with tiny paw print patterns and purchased artwork of honey pots and bumble bees to hang, along with printed photos of her and Stella, sonogram prints, and a framed photo that sat on the windowsill of Mulder smiling warmly. With a shuddering breath, Dana felt a pang of grief hit her, despite how much she loved Stella, the absence of her lanky, tall partner still felt deeply.

Noticing the silence in the room, Stella glanced up and found her girlfriend tracing her thumb over the silver frame of her late Fox Mulder, the father of her girlfriend’s child tragically taken from her. She felt a pang of sympathy as she pushed herself to her feet, Monica noticing and mirroring her, keeping her distance as Stella approached her.

“Hey, he’s not gone completely,” Stella breathed, “grief is an ongoing thing, but he’s still with you, especially now.”

Dana frowned at the words and turned to face her girlfriend and partner, shoving her hands into the pockets of her denim overalls, her eyes lined with watery tears. Everyone in that room was no stranger to loss and grief, but none of them had juggled that overwhelming feeling while simultaneously growing a new life and preparing to bring it into the world.

“I wish he could meet his son, and that he could meet his dad,” Dana frowned, her desires plain and simple, and in no way could either woman do anything to make them come true. With a tired sigh Stella embraced her partner, Monica reaching over to do the same as she pulled both women into her long arms.

“I know,” the blonde whispered.

After a moment of sitting like that, Stella heard her girlfriend sniffle and pull away, wiping a rogue tear off of her cheek before smiling warmly. The blonde poked her knuckle against Dana’s chin before sighing deeply, the crib was almost assembled, just the one slot left, and she was determined to wait for Charlie, completely done with the “ _ stupid _ ” crib that had been so difficult.

“Let’s go sit in the living room, your brother should be here soon with the food,” Monica suggested, feeling the fatigue in the room, ushering both women out of the almost complete nursery, the three of them collapsing onto the sofa, Dana’s spot marked with the mountain of pillows needed for her aching back.

Stella tilted her head back on the sofa, pulling Dana’s sock clad feet into her lap, letting her eyes fall shut. The three of them began to nod off, their long day taking its toll on all of them as their stomachs rumbled while nodding in and out of a well deserved nap. Stella could hear Dana snoring loudly, the redhead not needing much to nod off these days if she found a comfortable position with optimal lumbar support. Marci had wiggled herself onto the sofa, taking her usual spot on her owner’s body in order to join the small group in their naps.

It felt as if they had all begun napping just seconds prior, but the blonde found herself awoken after twenty minutes. With a soft grunt, she set Dana’s legs down on the sofa before getting up, tapping Monica on her way to get the door, notifying her the food had arrived. 

Both women eagerly greeted Charlie and Andrew, taking both boxes of pizza and setting them on the counter, trying to remain quiet for the sleeping mother on the sofa whom Monica had covered with a throw blanket. Stella debated waking her as everyone took their respective servings, knowing how she craved rest, but also how cranky she got when she ate reheated pizza.

Taking the lesser of both evils, Stella crept into the living room and gently shook Dana awake, urging the sleepy woman to join them.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella sucked in a breath as she joined Dana in the baby’s now completed nursery, linking her arm around her, swaying her softly as the redhead stared into the empty crib. Her hands brushed against the large blanket that Maggie had purchased for them.

“I have something for you,” she whispered into Dana’s ear, prompting her to turn away from the crib and glance at the blonde who held a blue gift bag in her hand, stuffed with white tissue paper. Scully noticed the glimmer of anticipation in Stella’s eyes as she pressed a swift kiss onto the blonde’s lips to try and ease her nerves.

Carefully, Dana pulled out the paper and smiled as she pulled out a yellow pajama set with a large jar of honey on the front. “I saw it and I can just imagine our little bear in it while he’s still teeny,” Stella smiled softly with a bashful blush, the sentiment making Dana gasp and blink away the budding moisture in her eyes. 

“It’s perfect, Stella. He has to come home in this,” Scully cried, reaching over to kiss her girlfriend, but the blonde swiftly cupped her jaw and lingered her lips until ever so gently pulling away.

“There’s something else in there,” she urged, Dana now swallowing as she peeked back into the bag, her eyes widening at the sight of a blue, velvet box. Stella saw a tremble shake its way into Dana’s hands as she retrieved it, staring cautiously at the blonde until she urged her to open it.

“It’s nothing like the formal stuff, but I wanted to get you something special to show you how much I love you. I know it’s not legal here  _ yet _ , but one day I’d like to marry you, so for now, I figured you could wear this as an  _ ‘I love you, thank you for giving us a baby, let’s get married at some point, maybe have some more kids, and adopt some more kittens and puppies’  _ gift?”

Dana lingered for a moment and popped the lid to the box open, revealing a ring with a large, oval, pink sapphire on the band, inciting a watery gasp as she glanced back at her girlfriend. Stella grinned and carefully took the box from her and plucked the ring out, giving Dana’s hand a squeeze before sliding it onto her left ring finger.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Dana’s words shook as she let her emotions get the best of her, hot tears running down her cheeks as Stella chuckled at the question, cupping her wet face. Slowly she brushed her thumbs over the tear stained skin, planting a kiss onto her tenderly.

“I think it’s about time we both deserve some of this bliss,” the blonde shrugged, watching the redhead’s brow furrow and suck in a sharp inhale, squeezing her eyes shut. Trying not to panic, Stella swallowed thickly and helped move her partner into the soft rocker, propping her ankles onto the matching footrest, kneeling beside her.

“Sorry, these are a bit uncomfortable,” Dana grumbled, prompting Stella to rest her cheek on her thigh, carefully rubbing her hand over the overalls that held her cramping stomach. It had been a busy day of decorating and delegating, there was no wonder she was feeling the aftershocks of it all in the form of Braxton Hicks.

Stella shook her head at the apology, letting Dana squeeze her hand until they slowly began to ebb away. The blonde squinted as she could slightly make out the sharp movements of the baby beneath the thick denim, ever so prominent when he was simply moving against her taut skin to make his presence known.

“I’m so proud of you,” Stella found herself weeping as Dana slowly exhaled, tracing circles on the redhead’s knee as the blonde got lost in thought. Carefully, Scully moved her legs off of the footrest and reached her hand out for the blonde to help her up, guiding them both into the bedroom where she unclipped her overalls.

Silently, they undressed and climbed into bed, requiring a little more effort on both parts until they both got comfortable. Dana hummed with delight as she struggled onto her side, Stella’s arm draped over her. Scully breathed her in and bumped noses with her partner, taking in her presence.

“I’m proud of you too, and I love you so much. You’re going to be an amazing  _ ‘mummy _ ,’” Dana finally exhaled with a hint of mischief in her eyes as she imitated her girlfriend’s accent. Stella’s eyes watered at the sound of the title leaving the redhead’s lips, prompting her to lean in and peck them softly.

“As are you,” Stella managed, the both of them basking in the warmth that they felt between one another, emotions running wild as they sat in the silence. The blonde counted to ten before taking a measured breath to break the quiet that they were comfortably sitting in.

“I know it sucks not having our loved ones here for this; I wish my father could meet our little baby,” Stella frowned, her words causing Dana to glance over at her face and bite down on her lip while nodding, giving her the space to speak.

“He loved me  _ so _ dearly, and I know he’d spoil him rotten if he got the chance to,” Stella paused fondly, her tone making Dana smile.

“ We weren’t super wealthy growing up, so for my birthday he’d get me a book or chocolate, or just something for me to feel loved and special on that day, but when I turned nine he got me Clarence— my kitten,” the blonde smiled as her grey cat managed to make her way onto the mattress, resting comfortably on Stella’s hip.

“He knew how to make me smile, and I wish I could watch him make the baby smile.”

Her words were light enough to brush off, causing Dana to brush a finger over the bridge of her partner’s nose, enjoying the light sparkle in her blue irises as she thought back on the one person who meant so much to her it hurt.

“He sounds like a wonderful person, and I’m so glad you had him,” Scully whispered, her heart swelling whenever Stella revealed the mundane parts to her, unfolding like a flower. She had bloomed and blossomed for Dana in her own time, but what she had revealed was nothing short of a beautiful masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you all!:)


	12. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be beta free so bear with me...

Stella quietly zipped the back of her navy, satin dress that she had discreetly brought home Friday evening. Dana slept soundly for what felt like the first time in nearly two days, the home stretch of her pregnancy proving to be the hardest for her and Stella didn’t want to wake her. Carefully, the blonde pulled her hair into a sleek bun at the bottom of her head, sticking some pins in before settling with the look.

Her dear friend Dani had flown in from Belfast and had sprung it on Stella that her and her partner would be having a vow exchange to celebrate their legalized marriage that they had done after a holiday to Germany. The young woman had requested Stella’s presence, even if the whole thing was only a celebration of a formality. Stella was given only a week’s notice, and had swiftly decided to just go for the ceremony and opt out of dinner, knowing that Dana’s timeline was unpredictable, and she didn’t want to be far if something did happen.

Stella had timed the routes it took for her to get to the apartment from the Hoover building, and had tested the different routes to the closest hospital, and the better equipped hospital just five minutes farther. Her stomach ached at the thought of being stuck in traffic, at a crowded restaurant, or in her case, a wedding celebration when her girlfriend needed her.

Their Saturday had been productive, the baby’s room complete with the final additions added to the crib, dresser, all finished off with a fluffy grey rug. Maggie was set to come into the city to just stay close given that Stella was still going in to work while Dana stayed alone in the apartment, offering to reside in a hotel close by with Tara and Matthew until the baby finally made his appearance. Dana could feel the walls closing in on her as the date drew near, and with only a week and a half to go until she was full term she was completely convinced that her mind would slip.

The summer air was thick and sticky in the district, the apartment’s thermostat had been turned up to a bone chilling temperature in order to keep the redhead content in her constant state of discomfort. Stella gathered that getting dressed up in a fancy dress and venturing out of their manmade blizzard was the last thing that Dana would want to do, especially given her sleeping state after days of tossing and turning.

The blonde took one final glance after swiping on some chai colored lipstick, grateful for the color brought to her frozen complexion. Swiftly, she gathered her black heels into her hands and began to creek out of the bedroom, holding her breath as she scribbled a note on the nightstand to alert Dana of what would be a quick outing for her.

However, the clattering of the fallen pen caused Stella to curse under her breath and Dana’s eyes to fly open, a hand moving down to their now nocturnal son. With a grunt and sigh of annoyance, the redhead wordlessly reached a hand out for her girlfriend to help her out of her position on her left side. 

As Stella helped Scully to her feet, she watched the redhead stare at her with a doctor’s eye, taking in every detail as she wobbled to the bathroom to relieve herself. Stella held her breath and waited for a moment before a stifled groan echoed from the shorter woman. Dropping her shoes to the floor, Stella raced into the bathroom where Dana was scooting up her pajama pants. Drawing her eyes up to the worried blonde, she registered the noise that she had unconsciously made and smiled softly before moving towards the sink to wash her hands.

“It’s nothing, I just think that he dropped into position and that was an interesting feeling,” she shrugged casually, nearly sending Stella’s blood pressure through the roof. “ _ What _ ? Is he going to come out now? Are you okay?” The blonde stammered nervously as she vanished into the bedroom to begin gathering the bags that had been packed for the three of them. However, she felt a hand come in contact with her back, prompting Stella to spin around and face the redhead.

“Stella, he’s fine, quite comfy actually,” Dana exhaled. Stella frowned and set the bags down before leaning in to reach a hand on the underside of Scully’s stomach. With eyes widening, Stella gasped at the feeling of a ready and engaged head sitting between her pelvis, causing a chuckle to release from her sleepy partner.

“Now, where are you off to, beautiful?” Scully questioned as she brushed a stray blonde hair out of Stella’s eyes, causing her to huff and straighten out the navy dress. She had been caught and sighed knowing that she’d have to come clean.

“My friend Dani flew in from Belfast with her partner. She was a good friend that I had when I was on my case— my  _ only _ friend while I was on my case…” Stella frowned, her list of personal companions short at the time.

“They legally got married about a month ago, just the two of them and wanted to celebrate with a small ceremony with me and a few others while on holiday here, and asked me to be their witness or something...” Stella’s cheeks flushed at the feeling of warmth that she got while thinking about Dani wanting her to stand with her at her wedding.

Dana’s mouth turned into a touched smile, her eyes watering at the sentiment mostly due to her rush of hormones that were giving them both a run for their money those days. “Why didn’t you tell me? Stella that’s so sweet,” the redhead cried, causing Stella to smile at the sentiment and cup her face with a loving touch.

“You’re getting to that last bit of it, I didn’t want to make you sit through a boring ceremony in this heat. However, I told her that I couldn’t make the small reception, so I’ll be home in about an hour and a half, maybe even two.” However Dana just shook her head and glanced at her watch before vanishing into the bathroom.

“Stella Gibson that is ridiculous, let me change and throw some makeup on,” Scully shouted from behind the partially closed door, the sound of her makeup bag causing the blonde to chuckle and wait patiently.

“I want to meet your friends and see what wonderful things they have to say about you,” Dana now giddy as she emerged from the bathroom with a shimmer on her eyelids, some mascara, and berry lipstick on her painfully swollen lips.

The shorter woman flipped through her closet for a moment before selecting a lilac dress from the closet, turning towards her partner for help. Swiftly her pants had been pulled down for her to step out of while Scully pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the side. The breathable material slipped over her form and she swiftly tied the bow that bunched the dress together over her bump.

“Help me into my shoes please,” she muttered under her breath, but Stella was already crouching down to help slide a pair of ballerina flats onto her feet. Once she was fixed up, Stella held a hand out to her before making their way out to the kitchen where they retrieved their bags and keys. Stella quickly swiped a bottle of water from the refrigerator and passed it over to her girlfriend, knowing that she’d have to get up nearly five times during the ceremony, but it was humid and she needed to stay hydrated.

“Alrighty, let’s go so they can get married.”

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Both women stepped out of the car and stared at the long row of cherry blossoms that stood in the park. Dana could see the small row of chairs that sat at the top of a hill overlooking the sunset and a small lake, bringing a smile to her face. However, Stella sighed as she trudged through the grass in order to extend a hand towards her partner, knowing this hill would be hell for the both of them.

As they slowly walked, Stella heard a sharp inhale come from the smaller woman who’s hand fell to her back in almost frustration. They both paused and Stella glanced over in worry, quickly brushed away by Scully who just smiled back through the discomfort.

“It’s just my back, it spasmed for a second,” she whispered, the tight grip on Stella’s hand letting up as she continued to lead them both towards the paved path that would take them up to the seats. However, Stella lingered behind, causing Dana to stop in her tracks upon feeling her resistance.

“Dana, if you’re not feeling well we can go. I promise you Dani will understand,” Stella urged nervously, but the redhead shook her head and insisted with a firm tug on the blonde’s hand. Scully knew that Stella had been on edge ever since they crossed the threshold of her ninth month and Dr. Romero alerting the both of them that the baby would be completely safe if he came early didn’t seem to ease her nerves. 

Dana wanted to feel normal, not like a ticking time bomb that was set to go off, and more importantly she didn’t want people tiptoeing around her as if they would set her off. She missed her frequent outings with Stella and was determined to get through one normal night without having to be whisked away out of worry or fear.

The redhead stared down the hill, and with a puff of determination she began dragging herself heavily up the staircase, making sure to take measured breaths as she continued. Stella watched out of the corner of her eye, keeping a steady hand on Dana’s lower back as they powered up the steps, thanking God himself as they reached the top of the slight slope.

“Ma’am!” The blonde heard, causing Dana to whip her head around as she caught her breath, chuckling lightly at the serious title that she once went by. Stella just rolled her eyes and smiled warmly at the young woman clad in a black suit with choppy auburn hair. 

“Dani, I told you not to call me ma’am, it makes me feel old,” Stella joked as she reached her arms out to embrace the young woman who was nearly bursting at the seams. Scully gasped as who she presumed to be Dani, nearly leapt into her girlfriend’s arms, hugging her tightly with a wide grin.

“Fine, hi Stella. I really appreciate you coming,” Dani smiled as she pulled away, turning her attention towards Scully who just watched happily. “You must be Dana, oh gosh I’ve heard so much about you. You look radiant,” Danielle smiled kindly, hastily pulling Scully into a warm hug. Scully could see why Stella had taken a liking to the young woman, she exuded warmth and comfort which was exactly what the blonde needed during her time in Belfast.

“This is my partner Simone,” Dani quickly introduced, the group shaking hands and passing around hugs as the crowd began to settle into their seats. With a nod of assurance, Dana waved Stella away and took a seat towards the back. A smile plastered on her face as she watched the blonde stand regally beside her friend, a blush filling her cheeks as Dana winked in her direction.

Quietly she let herself rub out a cramping ache in her back, exhaling as the women began to speak. Mindlessly, Dana gnawed on her bottom lip as she tried to take her mind off of the incredibly uncomfortable sensation of her son’s head sitting in her hips, carefully rocking herself from side to side to try and slow his active movements.

“Behave,” she found herself chastising under her breath as she felt a foot tirelessly kick at her ribs, prompting her to move a settling hand down to the spot in order to soothe his movements. The tightening in her back finally began to release as her focus returned to the events happening in front of her, however she let her mind drift to the day that her and Stella would be the ones up there professing their love for all to hear. She’d wear a billowy dress adorned with flower embroidery, while Stella would be clad in a fitted silk number that would look heavenly on her— but even better discarded carelessly on their floor that night. 

Glancing down, Dana studied her ring that she wore religiously. It sparkled in the sunset while her left hand mindlessly rubbed the spot on her stomach where her stubborn little boy begged for her attention. She knew that Stella would look incredible with a ring on her finger, and she had searched everywhere until she found the one that fit her partner’s personality. 

Thankfully the sun had begun to set, cooling the sticky air for the expectant mother as the ceremony finished up with a round of applause and a chaste kiss. As the group began to break up, Stella made her way into the crowd and slung an arm around Dana’s aching back to kiss her softly. The redhead could feel the loving warmth radiating through Stella, prompting her to rest her head onto her shoulder.

“Do you want to go eat? They’re going to a Mexican restaurant for the reception,” Stella informed, the mention of food making Dana perk up and stare down her partner with a look of betrayal and excitement.

“Stella Adelaide Gibson you were going to sneak off to this wedding and not bring me when you  _ knew _ there were going to be burritos afterwards?” Dana cried, nodding desperately for them to attend and end up with armfuls of leftovers.

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Dana shifted uncomfortably in her chair as the waiters brought out their steaming plates of fajitas, tacos, enchiladas, and stuffed burritos. Scully’s appetite curbed her attention away from her splintering back as they set her plate down. Stella watched as her girlfriend picked at her tortilla, not moving in as hastily as she normally did when her hunger struck, the action not going unnoticed by the blonde.

With a knowing nod, Dana pushed herself away from the table and slowly rose to her feet in order to disappear off to the bathroom. Danielle noticed her friend’s partner wander off, giving Stella a nod that told her she’d be fine if they needed to leave. However, Stella knew Dana would absolutely kill her if they left early on her account. 

With a conservative nod towards the newlyweds, Stella excused herself and made her way through the crowded restaurant towards the line at the bathroom. Hastily she scanned through the queue of women until her eyes came in contact with her girlfriend with her back against the drywall. Both of her hands held the bottom of her stomach while she pressed her eyes closed, two women both spoke to her calmly, but upon hearing the sound of Stella’s clacking heels Dana swiftly brushed them off with a polite smile.

“Hi…are you okay?” Stella trailed off as she nearly scooped the small woman into her arms, but despite the pinched expression Dana nodded and straightened her back with a hearty sigh.

“Mmm yeah, my back keeps spasming when I sit so I came to pee  _ but _ there’s a line,” Dana shrugged, trying to calm the blonde’s nerves but she seemed to already be hatching a plan as she poked her head into the men’s room.

“I need you all to clear out for a second!” The blonde boomed into the male bathrooms, causing a small bunch of men to file out and make their way back to their tables. With a proud smile she propped the door open for her girlfriend and a few other waiting women while making a mental note of the time that they all entered.

Tapping her foot on the tiled floor, Stella only waited a mere ten minutes until her girlfriend emerged with a tired look in her eyes. The blonde watched as she rubbed a sore spot beneath her stomach as she waddled back towards the table. Carefully, Stella helped Scully back into her large, wooden seat before settling into her own to begin consuming her cold fajita veggies.

Dana reluctantly dipped her tortilla in some of the salsa, not before pausing and digging through her purse to retrieve an antacid that she popped into her mouth. Stella grimaced as she consumed the spiciest salsa set out on the table, her mouth salivating at the memory of the burning sensation that consumed her just moments before their food arrived, and her partner barely batted an eye as she ate it.

The restaurant had gathered with lively bodies, packing the space and raising the temperature to an unbearable heat as the air conditioning kicked into overdrive to keep everyone comfortable, but Stella could sense Dana’s clear discomfort as she fanned her face throughout dinner. Swallowing thickly, Stella passed over her water towards her partner who gratefully took it without any argument.

The group chatted for a while, swapping anecdotes of Danielle and Simone, while peppering in some of the fond memories that her and Stella had shared while on assignment. Dana could feel her focus on her discomfort fading as she listened to the stories, reaching her hand out for the blonde to squeeze as they listened fondly.

However, as the conversation began to die down, Stella could see a sense of exhaustion in her partner which prompted her out of her seat to mouth their departure to Dani and Simone. Scully accepted the blonde’s help out of her seat gratefully and embraced the redhead and her brunette wife, whispering well wishes and congratulations to them both as Stella settled the bill with both women distracted.

Upon her return and loving wishes towards the couple, the blonde extended a firm hand towards Dana who gratefully took it and exited the bustling restaurant to return to their peaceful solitude.

  
  


…

  
  
  


Dana grumbled in discomfort with her back pressed against the back of the sofa while Stella perched the redhead’s feet onto the edge of her knees, juggling a bottle of red nail polish, ice packs, and a large glass of water. After a sweltering drive home, Dana had nearly torn every article of clothing off of her body upon walking through the front door, only clad in a loose top and sleep shorts. The thermostat had been kicked into overdrive and Stella had comfortably managed by throwing on a crewneck and sweats. 

“Why is it so fucking hot in the city? I need this kid out of me so I can go back to suffering in silence like everyone else who lives here,” Scully complained for what felt like the umpteenth time in the last hour, accepting the ice pack from Stella and laying it across her eyes. The blonde chose to remain silent, knowing that Dana would just bite her head off for trying to fix an unsolvable dilemma like the weather.

Stella simply carried on with the pedicure after Dana’s attempts, claiming that she needed decent nails for the big day when her entire lower half would be on display. So Stella painted, throwing in the occasional foot and calf rub to try and ease the swelling that their evening had caused. 

“My back…” Dana whined out of the blue, the dropped ice pack displaying her first expression of pain on her face. Stella felt her breath hitch as she moved in to assess the situation, dropping a hand to Dana’s shoulder to catch her attention.

“Help me, I can’t sit like this right now,” she whimpered towards the blonde who snaked a hand behind her clenching back to slowly guide her up and out of her seat. With one hard pull, Stella brought Scully to her feet, only to completely catch her body weight as she leaned forward into her arms. 

Stella held her breath and carefully shifted her weight back and forth, noting that the last time she had complained about her back was during their car ride home. There was an itching feeling in the back of her mind, but Stella knew better than to try and prove her girlfriend wrong given the fact that she was a medical doctor and the one carrying the baby.

“I think I need to fix my pillows tonight, they aren’t helping my back spasms at all,” the redhead complained through her teeth, finally releasing Stella with a yawn. By the look on her face Dana could already tell what Stella was thinking in regards to her back pain, causing her to brush it off and dig a fist into the arch of her spine.

“No, it’s not labor. I have never given birth before so he’s probably going to be several weeks late and yanked out of me with a vacuum device after days and days of stalled and stagnant labor.”

Stella took her words with a grain of salt as she watched her anxiously pace the living room space while breathing deeply. Dana had hidden it well from her, and to give her credit Stella truly did believe that her pains and discomforts were back spasms which were easily stretched out with a walk,  _ at first _ . However, the ones Stella had noticed in the past few days had the ability to steal her attention, render her silent, or catch her off guard.

“But Dana, you just hiked up a hill, up and down these stairs, and ate a ginormous burrito with spicy green chiles, and nearly a tub of that inedibly spicy salsa. It’s like you were actively trying to induce yourself,” Stella pointed out, but the redhead huffed in frustration and frowned.

“Well just because the Groundhog sees his shadow doesn’t mean the weather will be gloomy and cold for six weeks,” Dana scoffed as she vanished into the bedroom, her frustrations rising as Stella sat in complete confusion over what she had just uttered.

“ _ What _ ?!”

“Stella stop worrying over me! I’m fine and I don’t need you staring at me waiting for me to break like some kind of glass person. I’m just pregnant!” Dana grumbled in annoyance as she tore the comforter off of the large bed, tossing it onto the side chair. Stella frowned and crossed her arms over herself at the sudden confrontational front that her girlfriend was putting up. 

Her and Dana rarely fought, they had disagreed over the occasional thing, but never was there a dancing anger like this argument playing out before them. Dana’s hormones had made her into a weeping mess, but had significantly shortened her fuse, making it difficult to reason at times, and Stella feared this was one of those instances.

“What are you talking about? Dana I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay, you’ve been worrying me and I don’t want you to hurt yourself or find yourself in a position where you and the baby can’t get any help.” Stella’s words were sharp and deliberate, the tone she switched into causing Dana to snap her head up and sneer at the accusatory insinuations that she was feeling from the blonde.

“Stella I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself without you breathing down my  _ fucking _ neck every five seconds! This is my body and I know what is best for the both of us!” She was angry, she didn’t know if it was her discomfort, the raging heat, or the way the blonde stayed so eerily composed as they argued.

“You were going to go to that wedding without me, without even  _ telling _ me! I can make my own decisions and go out in public and feel uncomfortable without you having to make eyes with the hosts for us to leave early without even asking me. I want to feel normal- this is all normal! I’m not in  _ fucking _ labor!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but Dana you’re in  _ denial _ , you’re clearly in labor and you won’t even admit it. You have been keeping it from me for days, and I have been having to keep an eye on you to make sure that you’re not off in a closet somewhere biting through a contraction. So yeah I’m worried, but that doesn’t mean I doubt your judgment or question your capabilities to be an independent person.” Stella’s words were clear and articulate, only raising the redhead’s blood pressure. How she wished the blonde would just yell, match her level of anger and frustrations.

“Stella I said I’m fine. I’m a doctor and I’ve dealt with this stuff before, so I don’t need you following me around with your worried glances and hushed voice playing  _ fucking nurse _ with me, I’m fine.”

Dana instantly felt the gravity of her words hit the blonde as they left her mouth, prompting the budding frustrations to fall from her shoulders as she watched her girlfriend wince at the remark. The redhead watched as the tendrils in Stella’s neck tightened with betrayal.

“Stella, I…” but the blonde just shook her head, trying to conceal her quivering chin as she padded out of the bedroom. Dana could feel her own tears building as she heard Stella gather her keys and wallet.

“I need some space,” she whimpered as Dana emerged from the bedroom to find her partner with pooling tears in her eyes. Never in a million years did Stella Gibson imagine that Dana Scully would wound her like that, even if it was something said in the hormone induced heat of the moment.

“Stella…I’m really sorry,” the pregnant party tried to move in to reconcile what she had wronged, but the blonde was firm in her request, holding a hand out to stop Dana.

“You’re smothering  _ me _ now.”

With a harsh slam of the door, Dana stood speechless in the kitchen while bursting into a fit of heartbroken and self loathing sobs. She cursed herself for letting the raging frustrations get the best of her, for turning to irrational words and hurting the love of her life. She didn’t mean to hit such a tender spot with the blonde, the weight and meaning of her sentiments cutting deep into the woman who had done nothing but love her.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella circled the block as she let fresh tears fall down her cheeks, finding a tree well to sit on outside of the illuminated cafe that she had once sat at to retrieve the little puppy that Dana loved so much. She hadn’t realized how far she had walked until noticing the vibrant lights that greeted her that crisp February morning. Her chest ached as it contracted fiercely, letting her emotions run violently out of her frame as Dana’s frustrations got the best of her. 

She knew that the redhead didn’t mean to take a swift jab at her and the painful associations she kept with it in regards to caring for her father, but it didn’t sting any less upon the initial confrontation with them.

Stella felt the initial beginnings of one of her painful panic attacks, but upon feeling the lack of oxygen in her chest she reached down to brace herself on the cement ledge and began taking slow, measured breaths. With one big inhale she felt the oxygen fill her lungs and belly, holding it for a moment before releasing it into the air. As she continued, she could feel the life giving air clearing her hazy mind, calming her down as she watched groups of people pass her by.

Dana was not a malicious person; frustrated, pissed off, and hazily pregnant she was indeed, prompting words to fly out of her mouth without thinking about the emotional implications. Even recalling back to her arguments with her older brother, she had given herself space to state her feelings clearly and articulately, not reducing herself to a short tempered hot head.

Stella licked her emotional wounds and cried it out until she felt the hurt leave her body, her shoulders unravelled from the tension that was kept in them and she bit down on her lip until pushing herself to her feet.

Slowly she made her way down the block, breathing in the warm, sticky air until her lungs felt lathered in humidity. She had cleared her head and knew that she was ready to talk in a rational and even tone with her partner to try and resolve their escalated argument.

With a patient breath she turned the corner back to their street, shoving her hands into her pocket as she approached their building. Carefully, she made her way up the stairs and towards the front door, unlocking it slowly before swinging it open. Dana was perched on one of the kitchen chairs with Marci contently perched in her arms, shameful tears trailing down her face until she made eye contact with her partner. 

Stella’s face was impossible to read, but she could tell that she too had shed some tears, and rightfully so after the way she had shouted. Dana bit down on her lip and carefully set the puppy onto the ground to scurry off to their bedroom, leaving them alone with one another.

Knowing neither of them had the energy for small talk, Dana eventually sucked in a deep breath and struggled to her feet with a whistling exhale. 

“Stel, I’m really sorry,” she began, her voice already wavering, “what I said, how I said it. Even though I didn’t mean to, I hurt you in a way that wasn’t right. I never want you to feel like you aren’t safe confiding in me, or sharing the things that hurt you with me, but what I said earlier betrayed all of that and I’m really sorry.” 

The blonde bit down on her lip as she stared intently at the woman in front of her, clearly torn up about their argument. Carefully she nodded and reached her hand out towards her girlfriend, an olive branch extended as Dana carefully shuddered at the action.

“Stella you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and I’d be a fucking idiot to push you away and lose you to something as stupid as whatever I was angry over.” Dana held her breath as she eventually took her hand following her bit, feeling the blonde squeeze it back. 

“You’re not losing me. I appreciate your apology and I forgive you.” Her words were short and even as she stared at her remorseful partner with gentle eyes.

“And,” she paused, “I’m sorry for insisting that you were feeling something and making you feel out of control. I never want to gaslight you or make you feel like you aren’t in charge of your own life and body. Being nervous and on edge didn’t help an already stressful situation,” Stella admitted, her own apology catching Dana by surprise, given that she could hardly recall what she had been angry about.

“I know. I forgive you too.”

Both women stood in a mild silence for a moment before Stella took the first step and wrapped her arms around Dana, the both of them just grateful for one another in the moment. The shorter woman rested her cheek on Stella’s shoulder, letting the blonde’s arms linger on the small of her back.

“I don’t like shouting, it makes me uncomfortable and reminds me of Belfast. So when we get angry, please don’t yell at me,” Stella requested, her words smaller than she would’ve liked. Dana nodded fiercely against her shoulder, squeezing her tighter until the blonde exhaled with relief. 

“Of course.”

Neither felt the urge to do anything more, eyelids growing heavy while wrapped up in one another, the layers of tension slowly unraveling as they sat in each other’s presence.

“I can go to my mom’s hotel or Monica’s if you need more space,” Dana offered, her voice small as she rested her head against Stella’s chest. However the blonde shook her head and brought her cheek into contact with the top of her partner’s head.

“No, I want to go to sleep with you. We talked it out and I don’t want to go to bed angry. We both know what we said was in the heat of an escalated moment, let’s just try to not get to that point with one another,” Stella hummed as Dana nodded in agreement. The blonde felt her partner flinch in her arms, and with a thoughtful exhale, simply held onto her.

“Let me finish with your nails then maybe we can sleep once they’re dry?” Stella’s words were gentle and swiftly distracted Dana from her constricting muscles, pulling a grateful smile and nod out of her. Before Stella could help her back onto the sofa, the redhead disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her with a raised eyebrow.

The ticking of the clock was the only sound that filled the room until the shorter woman emerged from the kitchen with two spoons and two respective tubs of ice cream. Quietly she held a new container of fudge tracks out to Stella, a peace offering to clear the air for the rest of the night. Stella smirked and took it from her expectant partner, noting how Dana safely guarded her own tub of a disgusting cherry flavor that their son had taken a liking to.

With a chuckle Stella helped Dana sit long ways on the sofa, sitting across from her while taking her ankle into her hand. Slowly she squeezed her swollen joints and kneaded the sore tension out of them, resulting in a satisfied exhale from her partner who chipped at the frozen ice cream with her spoon.

As Stella finished up with her nails, she watched as her partner set her decently untouched ice cream container on her stomach, her features on her face contorting.

“Mm Stel,” the redhead whimpered, her tone catching Stella off guard, “I’m going to be sick.” 

Not wanting a repeat of their first date, Stella jumped out of her seat and scurried into the kitchen to grab the garbage can and flew back to where her partner sat unmoving. Dana hastily tossed the full ice cream container out of her hands and gagged into the garbage can while Stella pinched her hair out of her face. With a swift kiss to the crown of her head the blonde whispered gentle words as Dana hurled violently, sweat gathering on her forehead from the nausea spell.

As she gasped and pulled away from the bin Stella made quick work of tying the and double bagging the liner, making a mental note to take it out once she got her partner situated. Swiftly she gathered a tall glass of water and returned to the sofa after turning up the air conditioner. Dana sat perched on the sofa taking slow breaths as she wiped the involuntary tears from her eyes.

With a soothing touch, Stella placed her hand on the nape of her partner’s neck and passed the glass over for her to sip on. “That hurt coming up, I forgot how spicy that salsa was,” her words making Stella wince at the imagery, simply moving her nose against the cheekbone of her worn partner.

In the back of her head Stella could recall the blurb from the parenting book that she had secretly consumed a month prior, that vomiting and nausea was an indicator that things would start happening soon, making her own nerves tingle at the thought. However, she had also read that prenatal heartburn was a bitch and a half and could make a woman violently ill just as Scully had been.

“How’s your back?” The blonde questioned casually, rubbing her hand up and down the pounding kicks at the top of Dana’s stomach. The redhead sighed tiredly and reached to be helped up, leaning her head onto Stella once they found their footing.

“Sore,” her words minced as she let the blonde run her hands up and down the slope of her back before tilting her chin upwards to stare into her sparkly blue irises.

“It’s been a long day, let’s get some rest,” Stella suggested, and for the first time in what felt like the entire night Dana had no arguments. With a nod they retreated to the master bedroom where the air conditioning was strongest, nipping at Stella’s skin. 

“Wake me up if you need me,” Stella urged as they both climbed into bed, taking into account the dark circles already forming under Dana’s eyes as she struggled to get comfortable. However she just grimaced through one final shift in bed, extending a hand out to Stella to squeeze.

“I will, but nothing is going to happen tonight except for some frequent bathroom trips which I have mastered at this point,” Dana winked in exhaustion, her words making Stella chuckle and nod before moving a hand down to the slope of her stomach.

“We’ll see. I’ll get him to sleep so you can,” the blonde whispered into Dana’s smooth cheek while rubbing firm circles on her stomach, the massage-like movements slowing him enough to get Dana nodding off.

“Stel,” she murmured groggily, causing the blonde to perk up, “I love you, don’t forget that.”

With a weary nod the blonde smiled and nuzzled her forehead against Dana’s before pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s parted ones. 

“I could never forget. I love you too. Now go to sleep,” she whispered as she felt herself growing drowsy herself. 

“I can’t wait to have him here, and to hold him,” Dana whispered once more, her imagination running fondly as her hand met Stella’s at the bottom of her stomach. Stella chuckled and went to speak until Dana’s mouth opened to finish her thought.

“But he’s not coming, not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned!


	13. Is This It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the little bear:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thank you to lenathomally on twitter for helping me with the first bit and to palepinkpores on here with the clarifying conversations about how to pop a baby into this world!  
> No beta this time so any errors are all my own:)

Crashing thunder caused Stella to bolt straight up in bed, her arm instinctively flying to the other side of the mattress, but was only met with Dana’s discarded pillow and crumpled sheets. The blonde shivered at the icy temperature in the apartment and deducted that her partner must’ve turned the air up, and the pounding rain and wind didn’t add any comforting heat.

Stella scanned the room and noticed the darkness of the bathroom, making her stomach turn as she kicked her extra blanket off and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Slowly she made her way through the shaking apartment building, the storm releasing it’s angry howls after weeks of muggy anticipation. As she turned the corner she noticed a three wick candle glowing on the countertop, the only source of light in the dark living room and kitchen.

The crown of Dana’s head could be seen from around the corner as she leaned her front half of her body against the sink. Stella noticed her head resting tiredly on her arms which were folded beneath her, humming tiredly.

“Dana…” she called, her words and heavy footsteps lost on the redhead who’s brow was furrowed with concentration. Stella sighed and moved beside her clearly exhausted girlfriend, setting a hand in between her shoulder blades. The blonde watched as her partner reacted to the physical contact, prompting Stella to lean down on the countertop beside her in order to reach her sight line.

“Hi,” Dana managed, her head resting on her arms as Stella grazed her nails up and down the back of her shirt. The blonde grinned in response and pressed a gentle kiss onto the slope of her nose.

“Hi, why are you up? It’s almost midnight,” she frowned, but Dana just sighed and pushed herself off of the counter with a substantial struggle while rubbing the bottom of her stomach.

“It hurts to be lying down, even while sleeping,” she frowned, prompting Stella to nod as she got an idea. Swiftly she shuffled into the living room and retrieved the disc that she had brought with her from the move, everything else either donated or put into storage. Happily she slid it into the stereo and raised the volume slightly to be heard in the kitchen before returning to an anxious Dana.

Elvis Presley’s deep voice then began to fill the apartment as the blonde opened her arms for Dana to shuffle into, embracing her warmly as Scully dropped her head to Stella’s chest. The blonde brought her lips into contact with the warmth of Dana’s heart while rocking them back and forth to simulate what one might consider dancing.

“My father met my mother at an Elvis concert, he never toured in the UK so they apparently both came to the states to see him. They fell in love and this was their wedding song,” Stella hummed over Dana’s shudders of discomfort, prompting her to distract the redhead while  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love _ played intimately.

“Even after he and my mom grew apart, and even while he was sick, he would talk about how if he ever got the chance to meet Elvis he would thank him. For his music-  _ obviously _ , but for giving him joy and laughter and a family,” her words soft as Dana pulled herself away from the comforting confines of Stella’s embrace.

“The same way I would thank your morning sickness for making you puke on my boots,” Stella joked, making Dana crinkle her brow and playfully push the blonde away. However, she moved in once more to relish in the feeling of being held by her taller girlfriend.

“How long have you been up? Did you manage to sleep at all?” Stella’s questions probing the worried woman who just shook her head and continued rocking herself in her arms without even noticing. “We went to bed around nine, I just never fell asleep fully.”

Stella sighed and could feel the exhaustion radiating from Dana’s body as she cupped the back of her head. Chewing on her bottom lip she let her mind think, trying to formulate a plan to try and help her exhausted partner.

“Do you want a shower?” The blonde suggested after a moment of thinking, knowing that the main source of her discomfort had been her throbbing back. Rationally, Stella knew that Dana was most likely experiencing the throws of early labor for a solid week, but as they discussed earlier, it would do no good reminding her about that fact over and over. There was nothing that could be done except ride it out until it came time for them to do the real thing.

Dana nodded at the suggestion, desperate to try anything that would give her a few solid hours of sleep to rid herself of what she still assumed to be pesky Braxton Hicks. As they both shuffled into the bathroom, Stella glanced back and forth between the bathtub and shower, letting the redhead decide as to which she’d prefer.

“Shower, so the water doesn’t get cold too fast,” she replied, as if she had been reading Stella’s mind. The blonde got to work turning the faucets before gathering a new fluffy bath mat to prevent Dana from slipping, and a fresh towel set on the laundry basket. Scully had peeled her clammy sleep shirt off of her body and discarded it into a pile with her underwear. 

Stella reached on her toes as she adjusted the shower head, unfortunately fixed and unable to be removed. Hauling herself over the slight ledge with her partner’s help seemed to take extra amounts of time as she worked her way under the spray that shot directly into her lower back.

“I’ll be fine here, you don’t need to just stand and stare,” Scully vowed as she leaned herself against the cool tile, her hands coming to rest under her stomach. Stella went to protest, but knew that she was correct, there was nothing more she could do in the moment. With a silent nod and reminder that she was just a holler away, Stella closed the frosted shower door and made her way into the bedroom, double checking that every item of their overnight bags were in place. 

After double and triple checking, she carried them out to the front room and sat them beside the door, gnawing on her bottom lip. The candle was burning brightly and caught her eye as she noticed an unplugged kettle that sat on the counter, and the glow of the microwave, telling her that Scully had attempted making tea in the late hours of the night.

As she peered over the counter she saw the discarded mug with lukewarm water, prompting Stella to dump it out and begin filling the plastic kettle and plugging the cord in. She knew having hot water ready at all times was always a good thing to have, especially in these long situations.

Slowly she began to tidy up, knowing that if they did end up leaving for the hospital the pair would feel much better coming home to a neat home. As she gathered the items from the counter and kitchen table, she noticed the billowing wind that encouraged the rain to fall sideways, the sheer force making her eyes widen.

With a turn of unease, Stella found herself discarding the items in her hands and returned to the bathroom. Just in the nick of time, she could hear a vocal sentiment of discomfort echo through the flat, making her pick up her pace as she rushed into the steamy bathroom.

Instantly Stella flicked the fan on and watched the steam clear on Dana who was crouching in her same spot, both hands hanging onto the ledge designed to hold a bar of soap. Ever so carefully, Stella pulled open the shower door and squatted down to Dana’s level, letting her hand linger on her back.

“Dana, why don’t we get you dressed?” Stella urged, the tone of her voice prompting Scully to reach a hand out. Stella hastily shut the water off before lifting her partner under her arms until she straightened out. Carefully she pat Dana’s legs down with the towel before draping it around her shoulders. However Scully shrugged it off and moved to her blue robe, pulling it on before venturing slowly into the living room where her eyes began to zero in on the raging storm.

“Dana love, I think we should get going. That one you just had, it sounded intense…” Stella trailed off as she watched Scully swallow nervously at the whipping storm. The blonde watched as she dug her fingers into the back of the sofa— not out of pain— but out of a fear that was formulating in her brain. 

“No.”

The word was quiet but firm, catching Stella off guard. She waited another second before glancing over at Scully who had taken another shaking breath, tying the robe tightly around herself at the sight of the angry rain.

“It’s too dangerous. It hasn’t rained in weeks so we know it’s going to be a massive downpour with flooding and fallen debris. You can  _ barely _ drive when there isn’t a storm and even then you still get confused,” the final jab making Stella frown for only a moment before her focus and worry returned to Dana’s decision.

“An ambulance will cost us thousands of dollars and isn’t any safer,” Scully whimpered, her decision firm, but terrifying her to her very core. She was exhausted, lacking a decent night’s sleep, some pain medication, and the courage to do it all on her own.

“Dana, c’mon…” Stella tried to coax, but the redhead was adamant. This wasn’t just her life in her hands anymore, she wouldn’t be putting herself in this predicament again after nearly getting swept away in Florida years before. She had her son to think about, any injury to her would be an injury to him, and she couldn’t even bring herself to risk that.

“Stella I’m not going to debate this with you. Nobody should be out driving, especially us. So either you help me or stay out of my way.” Her words hung heavily in the air as the blonde finally relented. The tremble in Scully’s voice told her that she was dead serious, but scared out of her mind and needed all of the support she could get.

“Okay, you’re right. It’s dangerous outside, I’ll help you. I’m right here,” Stella vowed, her stomach churning as she rubbed Dana’s damp hair down. She had no idea what her next step would be, let alone the larger game plan for the rest of the night. Stella found herself regretting the decision to postpone Monica’s lamaze class to the following weekend.

_ Monica _ .

A light went off in the blonde’s head as she swayed back and forth with Dana somehow back in her arms. She nervously gnawed on her bottom lip before pulling away from her girlfriend, kissing her face before guiding Dana’s hands to the back of the sofa.

“I will be right back, I just need to make a call.”

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Stella sat on the edge of the sofa while Dana knelt in between her legs with her arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist, growling anxiously into the thigh of Stella’s sweatpants. The news played softly in the background as the couple sat in silence, the blonde pressing the heels of her hands up and down Scully’s back until she stopped feeling the vibrations on her leg.

Before Stella could comment on the last one that had gripped Scully for what felt like a longer stretch of time, their front door swung open to reveal Monica completely soaked to the bone. The lanky brunette lived two blocks away and was clad in sleep pants, a waterproof raincoat, and jogging shoes. However she had been no match for the sideways rain and wind, looking as if she had just jumped out of a swimming pool.

With a grunt she discarded her soaked backpack and pulled out a pack of supplies that had been triple bagged with grocery plastics, keeping everything thankfully dry. At the sight of their friend, Stella carefully unhooked Scully’s arms from around her waist to go and retrieve a towel and some spare clothes for her before alerting her to throw her soaked ones in the dryer.

After a few moments of jostling, Monica emerged with her brown hair slicked back from the rain and a pair of pajamas now on her body. The room somehow seemed to settle with her presence, and Stella couldn’t be any more grateful. The brunette sat herself on the carpet beside both Scully and Stella, placing a gentle hand onto the slope of Dana’s back.

“Hi there,” she smiled warmly, coaxing a tired smile onto Dana’s face in return. As much as Dana loved Stella, she knew that the blonde wasn’t a doctor. She had shared that she had taken her load of anatomy courses to get her degree in Public Health, but wasn’t familiar with the complexities that came with obstetrics, and in Monica’s case, midwifery. Scully knew she could count on Stella for the mental marathon that she was about to complete, but trusted Monica with the health and safety of herself and their son.

“How are you feeling?” The brunette questioned while squeezing Dana’s hips, resulting in a shocked groan of satisfaction. “Better when you do that, my back is killing me. I can barely stand up straight anymore,” Scully whimpered, the tone of her voice breaking Stella’s heart into two clean halves. 

“Okay, well let’s see how this goes so we can get this little boy out of you and into your arms,” Monica smiled before glancing up at Stella to teach her how to do the hip squeezes that she had just done. With Monica off to gather her things, Stella continued doing what she was told until her partner exhaled and glanced back at her with big watery eyes.

“I- I need…” Scully whimpered tiredly, the pleading in her voice prompting Stella to move between her body and the sofa for her to lean into. Out of instinct she felt Scully bury her face into the warm, sleepy scent of Stella’s shirt.

“I’m so tired, I want to go to sleep,” she complained tearfully into the fabric. Stella frowned and managed to nuzzle her nose into her auburn locks to try and soothe her frustrations.

“I know you’re tired. You’re doing great, love. Take some deep breaths for me until Monica comes back,” Stella whispered, glancing at the clock to see the late hour. Ever so slowly the blonde ran her fingers through the damp tresses of Dana’s hair, massaging her scalp in between the way she knew Dana enjoyed.

“Alright Dana, I’ve plugged the heating pad in next to your bed and it’s all warm and ready for you. Let’s see if you can get some sleep,” Monica explained patiently, the mention of sleep catching Scully’s attention as her breath hitched against Stella’s chest.

“Will Stella be able to lay with me?” She grumbled into the blonde’s shirt, not moving an inch until she was sure she’d be able to have Stella with her. Monica nodded at her before helping Scully to her feet, Dana’s face pinched with reluctance as she waddled down the hall towards the bedroom.

“Try and get as much rest as you can, your body should wake you up if they get stronger,” Monica urged as they gathered into the bedroom while Dana dug through her drawers for a shirt that she could sleep in, still clad in nothing but her bathrobe. Both Stella and Monica watched as she went still as her hands made contact with a large forest green shirt. 

Stella bit back an exhale and registered what she was holding,  _ Mulder’s shirt _ . Scully slowly untied her robe and let it fall to her ankles, slipping the baggy shirt over her nude form, brushing her hand up and down the side of her stomach until the grips of exhaustion pulled her out of her slight haze. Upon turning to face the two women, Stella immediately noticed tears in her partner’s eyes, breaking her heart completely.

“Lay with me, please,” Dana whimpered towards her girlfriend, the blonde nodding instantly at the request before helping her onto the mattress that Monica had made up for them. The sheet had been pulled back with a bath towel laid out on one side, the previously mentioned heating pad was plugged in and laid out on the night stand, along with some tiny glass bottles.

As Stella helped her partner situate herself on the left side of her body, she made sure that she was securely placed in the middle of the bed before crawling in front of her with a comforting smile that was only reserved for her love. Monica uncapped one of the bottles and shook some of the contents onto her hands before rubbing it onto the small of Dana’s back.

“This is just some peppermint oil, it has menthol to help some of your back muscles relax,” the brunette narrated, setting the heating pad in place with the material of the shirt. Once Monica got the redhead situated Stella moved in and let her arm fall over Scully’s now relaxing form, the sound of the rain somehow soothing everyone.

“Wake me if you need me, I’m right here,” Stella whispered before planting a kiss onto Dana’s now sleeping face. The blonde sat wide awake in the bed and glanced at Monica who just winked and flicked off of the light before whispering that she’d just be out in the living room as she exited.

Stella sighed and glanced down at the sleeping woman in her arms, finding it hard to believe that the highly anticipated time was nearly here. She had always imagined labor to be a sudden and dramatic ordeal just like the movies, but this experience proved her wrong as she anxiously debated whether or not the arrival of their son was truly happening. A trembling hand moved down to Scully’s swollen belly, the normally lively movements now slowed and rigid from the constraints of her womb. Even their son was preparing in discomfort for his arrival.

Stella sighed and let her thumb brush up and down the curve of her stomach, taking the moments of silence to mentally prepare herself for what could possibly happen in the next few hours. Slowly she released the almost crippling fear of witnessing Scully suffering, although her heart broke at the sight, she knew that she couldn’t make this moment about her. The blonde was also exhausted, but the buzzing in her stomach prevented her from nodding off fully prompted her for the excitement and celebration that she knew was to come.

For now her mind ran ramped with self doubt and fear, how would she look at that little life and be good enough?

Stella sighed and brushed smooth strokes into Scully’s hair, begging that this would be swift for both of their sakes.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


No matter how hard she had tried, Stella had nodded off, awoken by a noisy groan and painful squeeze to her hand. Blinking away sleep, Stella shot up in bed and noted that a good hour and a half had passed since the both of them had climbed back into bed and Stella had a feeling that they wouldn’t be getting any more sleep for a while.

Monica returned to the room with a groggy expression, setting a hand on Dana’s ankle bone to catch her attention as she tensed herself up through what Stella was now comfortable deeming a contraction. 

“Dana, can I take a look at your lower back just below your waistband of your underwear?” Scully’s white knuckles eventually released Stella after what felt like an eternity. The redhead nodded at her friend who steadied her hips before glancing at her bottom with a blinking eye.

“Wow,” Monica almost chuckled, her tone making Scully raise an eyebrow out of curiosity while they both helped her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. “You’re about halfway dilated. You’ve probably been doing it all week without knowing it,” she shrugged in response, the observation making Dana drop her hands down to her stomach and rub them up and down before exhaling slowly in what was almost defeat.

“Is this really it? He’s coming,” the redhead questioned both of the women, her words prompted Stella to gnaw on her lip and nod. Monica remained silent as Scully began to tear up once more, the only sound in the room being the whipping rain and shaking tears of the laboring woman.

“I need more time…” was all Scully could whisper as she pulled herself straighter, both of her hands now holding the bottom of her stomach as if she could physically prevent her son from coming through her and into the world. Stella wordlessly took a seat beside her partner and took a thoughtful breath that caught Dana’s attention.

“I know,” she began, staring at her expectant girlfriend, “we all need more time for these big and scary things, but let's take it moment by moment and not think about anything else?” Stella suggested, her advice prompting a nod out of Scully who struggled to her feet with a hearty sigh. 

“Maybe we try some walking? It’s pretty late so people haven’t really tracked in any rain or mud. Perhaps we check out some of the floors above us?” Monica suggested while handing Scully’s blue robe out to the pregnant party. The thought of pacing up and down the stairs and halls made Scully uneasy, leaving the confines of her safe little corner, opening herself up to prying eyes and watchful stares. However she knew this baby wouldn’t come as efficiently if she just sat on her ass all night. 

She slid the robe on and shuffled her feet into Stella’s bedroom slippers, prompting the blonde to simply continue in her white tube socks. Stella watched as the three of them silently made their way out of the apartment, slipping her key into her pockets while Monica held onto the spare just in case. 

The halls were dimly lit and every occupant seemed comfortably tucked away in their own pocket of a dream while they quietly wandered. Dana kept a decent pace as she waddled between both women, her eyes less heavy given her slight respite she had been given. Stella had mentally marked the time that Scully’s noises had woken them, and bit her lip painfully as she watched the redhead stop at the base of the stairs.

“Stel,” she groaned, reaching a hand out for the blonde who eagerly slinked Scully’s arms around her neck. They were now a solid ten minutes apart, not that it meant entirely much to anyone given the fact that this baby would arrive at some point and counting was just a technicality, but Stella still found herself doing it.

The blonde winced at the sound of Dana’s quiet whimpers into her shirt, frowning at the rigidness of her entire body. With the knuckle of her index finger, Stella tilted Scully’s chin off of her chest and noticed the red flush that covered her expression along with a sheen of sweat.

“Hey love, don't hold your breath. We can’t have you passing out,” Stella urged while keeping her hand on Scully’s chin, taking an exaggerated breath for her partner to mirror. “It just hurts, I can’t help it,” she whimpered back with worry. Stella shook her head and smiled tiredly while moving her hips back and forth, trying her very best to keep her partner somewhat content.

“Just look at me, I’ll help,” she winked as the grips of her latest contraction finally released Dana, allowing her to straighten herself off of Stella with a weary sigh. The three women stared down the towering flight of stairs that led to the higher floor, Stella taking the lead and Monica riding up the rear to keep Scully safely tucked in the middle in case of a slip or stumble.

Stella’s pace led with purpose to try and get the ball moving, but a requested pause at the middle landing reminded her to slow her speed. “I don’t want to do another flight, can we just do this one a few times?” Scully requested as she caught her breath, her hands rubbing and prodding various spots on her stomach with a determined frown.

“He’s not as active, he’s only kicking the top of my belly,” she huffed in frustration, Monica interjecting with a gentle smile while pressing her hand underneath her stomach. The baby spasmed in reaction to the contact, making Scully breathe a bit easier.

“He’s working hard too, plus he’s being jostled and squashed so he won’t be as rambunctious as usual,” Monica explained, calming the redhead’s nerves enough for her to glance down at the curve in her body before holding it tenderly. 

“I’m sorry, I know you probably hate this. Mama is working to get you out,” Scully whispered in a volume only meant for her and her son, but her words brought a smile to Stella’s face as they began their descent down the flight of stairs. 

They strolled for a while, only attempting the stairs twice after that until Stella noticed Scully’s slowing pace as they reached the door. The redhead hunched over her partner once more while the brunette tactfully kneaded into her back, Stella gently reminding her to exhale every few seconds until the solid thirty seconds passed. 

“I can’t be on my feet anymore, I’m so tired,” Scully complained as Monica got the door open, the small woman’s body regulating into a rhythmic pattern that seemed to be sucking the energy out of her. Stella nodded at the comment as they all filed back into the apartment, Monica making herself busy with lighting some candles around the apartment for light, warmth, and ambiance.

“I’m going to make you some toast and just set it on the coffee table, why don’t you come lean over the seat of the sofa to try and rest?” Monica suggested before making herself busy in the kitchen. Stella tossed one of the throw blankets onto the ground and helped Dana lean her upper half against the pillowy cushions.

“Stella this is painful,” the small woman reported, her words almost drowned out by the sound of the relentless storm that pounded and howled to serve a reminder of her decision. The blonde nodded in sympathy and brushed a rogue hair behind her ear in order to place a gentle kiss on her sticky cheek.

“I know, but you’re doing marvelous,” she pointed out with pride glistening in her icy eyes. Before the redhead could counter the claim, Monica returned with a plate of toast with some butter and grape jelly. Scully stared skeptically at the plate before glaring up at Monica who raised both eyebrows with confusion when the laboring woman refused the food.

“I can’t eat, I’m having a baby…” she stammered as she stared at the toast with longing, sensing her lowering blood sugar, “they always tell the women to come in with an empty stomach to be induced…” Dana tried to rebuttal, but Monica shook her head and pushed the plate towards her friend with a smirk on her normally cheerful face.

“You don’t have an epidural, you can use the restroom and pass any solids if you need to. You are free to eat whatever you need with me,” the brunette urged, a few moments passing before Scully acknowledged the lack of medication in her system after careful contemplation. With a weary hand she snatched up the snack and nibbled on the corner before eventually allowing herself to consume the entirety of the slice.

Stella smiled at the sight and reached over to swipe a smudge of the grape jelly off of the wrinkled corner of Scully’s mouth. With a shuddering exhale of warning, Stella reached a hand over and placed it on the small of Scully’s back, breathing loudly to remind the redhead to do the same.

“Maybe when this one passes, you can have some more toast.”

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Stella held Scully’s hair back as she hurled violently into the toilet, regretting her extra helping of toast from the last hour. Thankfully they had been able to move her in time unlike many other instances, and Monica made a mental note of the incident before returning to the bathroom with a large cup of water just in case.

“Oh my god, what’s happening to me?” Scully growled as she finally gasped for air. Stella frowned and pulled the shorter woman into her arms and gingerly stroked the side of her still settling stomach. “You’re getting close, although you may not see it that way, it’s a good sign that you’re kicking things up a level,” Monica reported as she crouched down in front of the couple.

“I’m just going to check his heartbeat, I’ll be quick,” she reported as Scully took the moment to relax between what she was believing to be amplifying contractions. Stella watched curiously while Monica lifted the material of the dark green shirt, pushing aside the flaps of the robe to move a skinny wand against Scully’s stomach. The sound of a hammering heart beat prompted Scully to perk up against Stella’s chest, her eyes softening while listening to the sweet sound.

“He needs me to get up,” Scully reported after the sound of her son motivated her to her feet. Stella knew that they had a solid five minutes to get from the bathroom to the next destination, putting some urgency in her step while leading her partner out of the confined space.

“Kitchen,” Scully groaned as the workings of a new wave began twitching from within her body. Stella listened intently and brushed Monica off, following her partner into the dark kitchen until the shorter woman paused in the middle of the enclosed kitchen with a look of pain filling her watery eyes.

“Hey, let’s dance,” Stella suggested cheerfully as she took on the weight of Scully’s form. Once she could feel Dana’s hands lock around the back of her neck, Stella reached her hands down to hold the underside of her stomach. For a while they both stood swaying until a swift band of tension wrapped around Scully’s lower back and under her stomach, causing Stella’s eyes to widen as her partner groaned vocally.

“Okay, remember to breathe, love. Just look at me and breathe,” Stella stammered, trying to stem her worry as low, guttural noises spilled out of Dana’s mouth. Out of instinct she felt the smaller woman circling her hips with a sense of urgency.

“Dana, don’t hold your breath. C’mon look at me and mirror what I’m doing,” Stella urged as the intensity of the room heightened. With gentle coaxing, Scully made painful eye contact while hastily blowing air out and against Stella’s chest as the contraction gripped her.

“He needs to come out!” She shouted for the first time that night, catching both Stella and Monica off guard as Dana worked herself up the ledge of her tipping point. Monica shuffled to their side and swiftly asked permission to check her progress which resulted in an urgent nod. The brunette gathered up the hem of Dana’s robe and shirt before pulling on the band of her underwear, noting the inching of the purple line against her pale skin.

“He will sooner than you think, honey.” Monica’s tone sounded hopeful that Scully would be meeting her transition phase soon, for her sake and the sake of the group.

“I need to pee,” Dana complained as the raging surge began to ebb off, the sound of her declaration catching Monica’s attention.

“Dana, your bladder is probably pushing against baby’s head from being so full, so once you use the restroom things might start moving a little bit faster, okay?” Monica explained, her words causing both sets of women’s eyes to widen with pure fear at the thought of their son tumbling into the world. Stella found herself chewing on her bottom lip for what felt like the thousandth time that night, the skin raw and irritated as she worked through her nerves.

“Okay, let me pee then we will see what happens.”

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Stella! Stella where are you-  _ fuck _ !” 

The blonde nearly leapt out of her skin at the sheer pitch of Dana’s voice booming from behind the bathroom door. Both her and Monica had busied themselves outside to give Dana some privacy to relieve herself and prepare for the looming transition phase that Monica babbled on about.

Shooting to her feet, Stella nearly took the door down as she fled into the bathroom where Scully sat moaning on the toilet covered in a sheen of sticky sweat. The blonde swallowed and made her way towards her girlfriend, instantly placing a hand on the side of her lathered cheek.

“Monica was right— he moved  _ down _ !”

Stella nodded before pulling her off of the seat with Dana’s extended arms, rocking her back and forth gently as her moans began to grow in volume. Seconds later Monica entered the bathroom with a pleased expression, pressing her hand into Scully’s back.

“Perfect, baby should start coming,” she muttered to herself as the small group slowly inched their way back into the bedroom. Stella could feel the trembling in Dana’s body as they approached the nest of pillows, towels, blankets, and puppy mats that Stella had saved since bringing home Marci.

The thought of the animal prompted the blonde to slowly release her partner who was hunching painfully over the side of the bed. Swiftly Stella clamored into the living room where the awoken puppy sat quietly, her bright blue eyes staring back at Stella for her to retrieve her. With one scoop of her hand, Stella strode back into the bedroom where Scully had moved into a deep squat while her hands gripped the top of her bed with an impressive amount of strength.

To Stella’s surprise, the puppy remained composed, versus the rambunctious dog that nearly lost her mind every time she saw Dana. Stella placed the puppy on the mattress before scooting beside her partner, watching as the tiny black lab crawled towards her owner and tapped her nose against the crown of her head.

“Good job my love,” Stella urged while pressing her lips against Dana’s smooth cheek with a smile, “somebody wanted to see if you were okay,” she pointed out, Scully glancing up at Stella with watery eyes filled with agony before noticing her puppy that was now laying with her head against her paws.

“Marci baby,” she wept at the sight of her precious pup. The small animal inched closer and nudged her hand with her cool damp nose, coaxing an apologetic smile out of the redhead who managed to run her trembling hand over her silky fur. “I’m sorry, I can’t hold you right now,” she whispered as the beginnings of another one gripped her unapologetically.

“Monica…he’s really-,” however Scully’s trembling cries were cut off by a sound of liquid bursting, the wet fluid coating both Dana’s legs and some of Stella inciting a shocked gasp from the blonde. It was like clockwork, both women tried to register what had just happened when Stella witnessed every muscle in her partner’s body constrict into each other.

The sight stole the blonde’s breath away as Scully stuttered out involuntary grunts towards the now soaked carpet. 

“Stella- I  _ need _ you!” Her voice taking on a new throaty pitch that she had never heard before, prompting her to inch closer and thread her hand into her partner’s for her to squeeze. “I’m right here, tell me what you need,” she whispered while swallowing back the lump in her throat as she truly watched her girlfriend transition into this primal being before her very eyes.

“It’s so hot, I can’t breathe because it’s so  _ fucking _ hot!” Scully’s words were a deep rumble as she began to shed the sleeves to her robe, revealing the sticky green shirt underneath. She was burning up despite the freezing temperature of the apartment, prompting Stella to help her out of it and toss it onto the mattress beside the dog. With a crinkled brow, the blonde hooked Dana’s soaked underwear with her finger and slid it off before helping her back to her feet to stretch out.

“I need to dance some more, he’s so low, but not enough,” Dana urged while gripping Stella’s shoulders with an impressive force. Stella nodded in compliance and swayed them back and forth as Monica rushed in with the majority of her supplies unpacked and sanitized just in case.

Scully growled and grunted some more into the fabric of Stella’s shirt, tears dampening it as they continued. Helpless in the situation, Stella just cupped the back of her head and continued. How the blonde wished she could take every agonizing moment from her and bear it herself, leaving her in a heap of touched and enamored tears.

“Stel, it’s too much! I can’t keep up,” Dana cried into her chest as the contractions began slamming her back to back. Stella kissed the crown of her head and grazed her nails up and down her bare back to try and help as the doubt began to kick in for the redhead.

“You can, you’re doing so well. Just focus on him, our little baby,” she urged her partner before reaching down to kiss her cheekbone, a defeated sob sputtered out of her mouth and into Stella upon hearing her words. Monica glanced over at them and slowly stepped in to assess the problem, knowing that if she started hyperventilating it would be hard to reel her back in.

“I can’t be a mom, Stel! I can’t do it! I need him to stay in—he can’t be coming out,” she cried as another one began pulling her to her knees, the horrifying pressure catching her words in her throat. “Yes you can, you’re going to be the best mother I’ve ever seen. We both know that, so don’t doubt yourself now,” Stella urged while situating the both of them into the spot in front of their bed.

The rain pressed on through the now lightening hours of the morning. Stella watched as her partner’s face reddened from the breath she was holding, prompting her to cup her cheek to meet her sight line. “My love, you need to breathe. Copy me,” she coached as Monica set up around them, helping Dana out of her uncomfortable position onto her knees while Stella kept a steady grip on her.

With the utmost concentration, Dana inhaled and exhaled as Stella did until the blonde noticed her brow furrow on her splotchy complexion. Instantly, Stella felt a hand clamp on the nape of her neck while Dana ground out her first solid push. The sight of her partner took her breath away as she nervously rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms and sides.

As she ran out of air, Scully hastily choked out an exhale into Stella’s neck before groaning again. The moving head felt like an impending force dropping further and further as each muscle in her body squeezed him farther down than she ever imagined it could. Her control of the situation felt loosely lingering around her, leaving her only anchor to the situation to be Stella and her warmth that made Scully feel so safe.

“Marvelous, love. You’re doing so well,” Stella urged upon feeling her partner relax further into her arms. The blonde could feel the rigid movements of her partner’s muscles pressed up against her own body as she held her close. Neither of them had noticed Monica’s departure until she returned with some damp washcloths and a bowl of what Stella assumed to be warm water.

“This should help,” Monica smiled before dropping a cold washcloth into Stella’s hand, urging her to use it how both of them deemed fit. With a nod the blonde carefully ran it up and down Scully’s burning cheeks, down to her flushed chest before leaving it on the base of her neck.

“That one sounded productive, Dana. Keep going like that until I tell you otherwise,” Monica chirped from behind, falling silent once more to allow a sense of peace to fall over the room. Stella let her hand come to rest on the bottom of her partner’s stomach, marveling in the feeling of his restricted movements as he worked equally as hard to work himself out.

“Stella, I’m going to need you to wipe this image of me from your brain after he’s born. This is horribly unattractive,” Scully grumbled tiredly. The rationality in her medically trained brain told her that everything about this was incredibly normal, and to not care in the slightest. However, the human side of her made her want to crawl up into a self conscious ball and wish away the sight of herself. Her once blow dried hair was stuck to her sticky neck and cheeks, which were flushed, swollen, and splotchy from her most recent attempt at pushing her son out. She didn’t even want to think about what she would look like between her parted thighs following this entire ordeal. She felt absolutely repulsive in the presence of others.

“Hey— _ hey _ , you are  _ beautiful _ . The most beautiful person I have ever seen,” Stella urged while tapping her forehead against Dana’s to try and get her point across. 

“That’s not funny, Stella,” Scully frowned as she gathered up her energy for another push, howling in pain as she felt him shift further into her birth canal. Through grit teeth she groaned deeply and locked eyes with her partner, begging for her to do something to make this a bit easier for her.

“I’m not lying my love, you are bringing our son into this world and you look breathtaking,” Stella whispered as Dana gasped and continued. Monica watched intently while clutching the tiny radio with the wand connected to it, waiting patiently until Dana finished pushing before reaching in to check on the baby.

Strong heart beats filled the room, easing everyone’s nerves. Monica was impressed at how smoothly everything was going, simply watching until she was needed for the last bits. The brunette ducked down to check one last time, the pooling liquid and tiny droplets of blood on the mat telling her that everything was moving as it should.

  
  
  


…

  
  


The three women had lost track of time as they knelt on the floor waiting for the baby to come. Monica had rushed in and out of the bedroom to retrieve water, snacks, heating pads, cold compresses, and everything else to try and urge things along. However the brunette knew there was only so much intervention she could do, this was Dana’s first baby and these things sometimes just took time.

Once again Scully found herself riddled with aggravation in how she was crouching, prompting the three of them to waddle back into the bathroom. The redhead drew herself towards the shower while Monica switched on the hot water. Dana clung to her partner as they waited for it to heat up, working herself through two hearty pushes while standing beside the frosted glass.

The brunette nodded once the water heated up, peeling Dana away from the comforting hold of Stella, only resulting in a slight whimper at the loss of contact. The redhead resumed her position from what felt like ages ago, crouching beneath the soap holder with Stella’s hand clutched in her own.

Her spine straightened as she bore down once more, this one sending flowing tears down her cheeks as the tip of the head made itself visible before disappearing. 

“Stella—  _ please _ !” Dana whimpered, the blonde scooting in front of her before intercepting her hands that clung to the small ledge. “I got you, you’re okay,” she urged to her straining partner, glancing between her shaking legs to note some of the blood trailing out of Dana’s body.

“Dana he is right there my love, you are so close,” Stella smiled, her words making Scully open her eyes and shudder at the thought of this all being over. The warmth of the water rolled off of Dana’s bare back, taking the debilitating edge off as she hummed tiredly.

A moment passed and the blonde moved one hand to her partner’s face, brushing her thumb up and down her soft cheek with the utmost care. “I love you so much, Dana. You’re doing so well,” Stella whispered, watching the redhead dig her chin into the redness of her chest as she pushed once more, the heightening tone of her voice making the hair on the back of Stella’s neck stand straight up.

Monica moved in at the sound and carefully placed a fresh wash cloth that had been soaked with the warm water between Dana’s legs. “Little push then focus on Stella and breathe. Let him help you so you don’t tear or graze anything.”

Stella swallowed as Dana nodded and prepared herself for the next part, the both of them locking eyes painfully. Stella could barely stand to watch the expression of pure pain in her partner’s eyes, how badly she wanted to be selfish and look away for her own sake, but she knew Scully needed her in this moment.

Stella watched as Scully’s jaw hung open as she tried to push what she now learned to be the head down and out. Upon Monica’s abrupt interruption, the blonde watched as Scully made piercing eye contact with her, panting fiercely.

“Dana…hon no pushing,” Monica warned as the redhead flinched, her nails digging painfully into Stella as she fought off the temptation to just get him out brazenly. The entire top of his head was now visible, making Stella gasp at the sight, his wrinkled forehead inching out slowly, resulting in a groan.

“I’m  _ trying _ !” Her words screeched out in desperation as her body prompted her once more, grunting until Monica stopped her to breathe. “I’m trying, Monica— I promise, but it hurts so bad!” Now pleading with the woman who nodded in understanding as the nose emerged into her hand.

“Dana, his nose just came, just a few more moments of this, I know,” Monica encouraged towards the weeping woman. Stella continued her dramatic breathing for her partner to mimic, watching her twitch with a breath stealing shock as the head fully emerged. Scully released a strangled moan at the sensation, her body giving her a second to breathe as Monica tossed the cloth away and swiftly unhooked the cord from around his neck with ease.

At the sound, Stella ducked down to steal a glance at the baby’s head. From her position she couldn’t make out his face, but beamed at the sight of thick hair covering his head. Hastily wiping a tear away, Stella grinned at her girlfriend and cupped her cheeks in complete awe of her strong, resilient partner in life.

“You’re almost done, love. I can’t even describe how much I love you,” Stella wept in overwhelming pride and amazement, reaching over to place a kiss on Scully’s bare shoulder. Dana found herself already tearing up at her words, but refused to let them fall while there was still exhausting work to be done. She could feel the rotation of her baby’s head and shoulders, his features grazing the inside of her slackened thigh.

Gripping Stella, Dana pushed as hard as her body would allow her as the agonizing feeling of her contracting muscles over took her. Her mind raced with the fear and worry of the unknown as she recalled the past year of her life- Mulder’s death, the loneliness that she thought she’d be facing without him, and the bright light that had uplifted her when she needed it most. 

She groaned loudly and shifted further into Stella, needing her as close as her somewhat deflating stomach would allow her. She let the uncertainty and terror go as she focused on the little boy who needed her, working so hard to come into the world and meet her. 

She could’ve sworn that a vocal cord had snapped, or a blood vessel burst as the feeling of her son’s emergence overtook her. Monica held him securely, and with some gentle guidance on her end, the both of them braced themselves as her body expelled the baby.

Stella gasped at the sound of gushing fluid and tenderly caught Scully’s slumped and heaving body. Both mothers held their breath until the sputtering sound of a baby’s cry filled the bathroom. 

Both women instantly burst into tears at the sound as Stella gently pushed her partner off of her chest, motioning down as Monica gently passed the baby between her parted legs. Scully wasted no time pulling the squeaking baby to her flushed chest while sobbing every emotion out of her bleeding heart.

“Dana you did it! Oh my god, you were so amazing,” Stella found herself sobbing, placing kisses all over her partner’s face. It was a love that the blonde had never felt before, she loved Dana fiercely, but watching her bring their son into the world was something that she had never experienced in her entire life.

Monica blinked away her own tears as she reached over to rub the cord between her fingers, resulting in a stronger cry coming from the baby. Both women sobbed at the sound, prompting them to finally tear their eyes away from one another and look at the mewling infant in her arms.

“God you’re perfect,” Scully found herself whimpering as she held him close, unable to speak her mind fully as she took him in. Dana shifted in discomfort as she tried to settle in the shower, unsuccessful in her attempts.

“Let’s get you out of the shower and onto the bed so you can relax and wait for the placenta to come,” Monica urged in between conversations, noticing her discomfort. Scully nodded and allowed the brunette to slowly and carefully help her up and to her shaking feet, steadying her before they even attempted the walk back to bed.

Stella joined her and tenderly wrapped an arm around her waist, wincing at the involuntary moan of discomfort in response to the ache between her thighs. Stella simply kissed her shoulder once more as they guided her back towards the prepared bed that Monica had set up during the early stages of pushing.

Slowly and tenderly, both women helped Scully onto the pads and towels, leaning her against the cushions and pillows. The rain still pounded against the window despite the sliver of sun that had begun to rise over the city.

Stella couldn’t help but brush her hand against Scully’s sticky head and hair, leaning down to kiss her temple sweetly before returning her attention back to the squirming baby in her arms. Slowly, Dana caught her breath and reached down to press her swollen lips against the tiny boy’s head, breathing him in completely.

“Hi baby, I’m so happy to meet you,” Stella cooed to the settling boy, reaching a hand over to brush against his clenched fist. At the sound of Stella’s softened voice, Scully glanced up at her girlfriend and beamed, reaching a free hand out to pull her in closer.

“He has a name,” she announced matter of factly, making Stella’s eyes widen with anticipation, knowing Scully had been keeping it from her for a reason. The redhead nodded proudly before propping him up further onto her chest so Stella could get a better look at him.

“Arthur,” she beamed proudly. Stella’s eyes glistened with a raw emotion that she couldn’t articulate. Another sob pushed its way out of her chest as she reached down to kiss her partner, moving over to kiss their mewling son on his soft cheek.

“I love you, Dana,” she sputtered through her sobs, glancing down at the now content baby with a smile. 

“And I love you, Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:) This took me forever and a day, so I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


	14. Little Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post-baby bliss:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks msgilliana and jeannagerm for being a wonderful beta!

Dana grunted as the thick placenta finally expelled from her body and onto the beach towel Monica was holding. The brunette examined the organ and sighed with contentment at the sight of the large sac, completely whole with no retainment on Dana’s end. However, the redhead didn’t seem to care as she crooned over the whimpering baby still contently nuzzled in the warmth between her breasts. Stella returned to the bedside with a fresh towel and tucked it over her partner and squeaking baby in her arms.

The blonde still couldn’t believe what she had just witnessed and couldn’t help but press another kiss onto Dana’s forehead as her body continued to calm back down to it’s regular state. Stella carefully climbed onto her own side of the bed and knelt from a safe distance, knowing how important those first few hours of bonding were. However, Dana simply glanced up from the tiny baby and urged her closer.

With a blushing nod, Stella inched towards Dana’s side and tenderly brushed her fingers against the baby’s soft head of hair. Both women were shocked upon seeing the dark color despite the strong Scully genes that ran in her family. However, the redheaded mother wasted little time reminding everyone that red hair was a recessive gene, and that babies were prone to change after their birth.

“His eyes are so blue,” Dana beamed as she softly rocked the baby, frowning momentarily as she shifted him so his cord wasn’t pulling too hard on him. Monica carefully lifted the towel and stared at the now grey connection of the baby and placenta. His skin was warm and pink against Dana’s, telling the both of them it would be okay to cut it. It had been a good half hour since his birth in the slippery shower and Scully buzzed with hormones in order to bond with the small boy. 

The rain had quieted down to a steady drizzle, allowing some of the debris to be cleared and roads somewhat passable for the early commute to work. Stella smiled at the comment on his eyes and wormed her finger into Arthur’s hand, glowing with pride over how amazing her partner had been and the breathtaking sight of their baby. 

Their son.

Monica wordlessly handed the scissors over to Stella, catching their attention as the blonde stared down at the now clamped cord. With a shred of excitement, Stella reached over and snipped through the gamey umbilical cord, allowing Scully to pull him higher onto her bare chest. The baby wrinkled his red little face and began to suckle on his balled fist that pressed into Dana’s skin, indicating that it was feeding time.

Scully began to position him, unknowing of any special techniques to get him successfully latched and feeding. Stella watched as both mother and son worked to try and fit her darkened nipple into his rooting mouth. They struggled for a bit until Stella watched him latch his gummy little mouth onto her sensitive, full breasts.

Gasping at how greedily he fed, Stella kissed Dana’s forehead before positioning a pillow underneath the baby’s body to help support him. Scully shifted in discomfort at the feeling, letting the edge slowly fade as he continued, the only sound being the soft whimpers of him suckling and Dana’s exhausted sigh of relief.

Both women jumped at the sound of disposable film flashing, turning to face Monica who had been discreetly snapping photos of their first moments together as a family. Scully smiled with watery, swollen eyes before mouthing a sincere thanks to the woman who quietly cleaned up her area.

Loads of blood and fluid-soaked towels were thrown in the wash with a hearty helping of detergent and soap, kicked to life by the agent-turned-midwife. Stella watched longingly as she imagined the feeling of holding the baby’s little frame in her arms. Both women had watched him settle after his birth, contently snuggled into Scully as she continued to recover.

“Maybe after you’re done with skin-to-skin, could I hold him?” Stella asked quietly, her hand brushing up and down the soft hair that covered his head, careful not to break his secure latch. Dana glanced up at her partner in response to the question, noticing her pensive glance.

“Of course you can, he’s your son too. You don’t have to ask” she insisted softly, reaching her unoccupied hand out for her to take. Dana contently pulled the blonde against her shoulder, relishing in her comfortable warmth she had relied on all night.

“I’d say maybe just wait until he’s not physically attached to me,” Scully joked softly as the baby balled his fist up against his cheek, his breath tickling her skin. With a tired sigh, the both of them watched in silence as he finished and pulled away from Dana, blissfully content. 

Theredhead swiftly propped him up to try and get any gas bubbles out, smiling happily as a belch spilled from his lips along with a small dribble of spit up. Stella grinned at the sound and continued watching as he stared up at both of his mothers with Scully-like curiosity. 

“Why don’t you take your top off,” Dana suggested of the blonde who just raised an eyebrow and peeled off her damp t-shirt, sitting in only a grey cloth bra. Scully urged that off as well before gently passing the wiggling boy over and onto her chest. Monica returned with a folded pile of blankets from the living room, tucking one over Stella and Arthur who contently blinked up at her.

“H-hi there, oh gosh,” Stella found herself weeping once more at the snuggly baby, leaning down slowly she placed a kiss onto his soft head. Scully leaned in and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, her fingers rubbing the exposed foot that laid against Stella’s elbow.

“Hi Arthur, this is your  _ mummy _ . Isn’t she amazing?” Scully crooned before glancing up at the tearful blonde who brought his little head under her chin, breaking into a fit of sobs that caught Dana completely off guard. Monica smiled and excused herself upon witnessing the emotional outburst, muttering that everyone was in some desperate need of a snack.

“Hey, shh... it’s okay,” Dana smiled while brushing back Stella’s knotted tresses as her running tears dribbled onto Arthur’s matted hair, making the redhead chuckle at the sight. For once, she wasn’t the one weeping over emotionally charged moments— ignoring the fact she had wailed her heart out the moment she heard her baby’s cries.

“I love you both, I wasn’t prepared for such a…” Stella sputtered, struggling to find the words as she stared down at her father’s namesake, the reminder of the gesture only prompting more tears. The blonde glanced over at her exhausted partner and offered to help her back down so she could nap, but she shook her head lightly and pressed a kiss against Stella’s lips.

“I can sleep later, I want to spend right now with you two.”

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella stretched her legs as she emerged into the kitchen with Arthur now changed into his yellow pajama set, bundled up warmly due to the rainy weather and cold temperature of the apartment. The blonde had tried to set the thermostat back to a comfortable temperature, but her sleep deprived mind refused to cooperate. She was fine in her new pair of sweats and crewneck, dressing her baby accordingly while Dana finally agreed to a shower and sleep an hour following the baby’s arrival. 

Stella smiled at the sound of the hearty snores that came from the bedroom and continued bouncing the baby upon noticing Monica working diligently in the kitchen. It was almost five in the morning and the persistent rain fell against the windows, soothing the occupants of the house as the lingering stress of the morning melted off of them. The smell of cooking bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee made Stella’s stomach scream in hunger as Monica fixed up three hearty plates.

“I know Dana is asleep but I’ll just let this warm in the oven,” Monica smiled happily, making Stella wonder what this woman couldn’t do. Passing the plate over, Stella yearned longingly for the food, but sighed at how content Arthur was in her arms.

“I don’t want to wake him or put him down,” she frowned while holding him securely. He was smaller than any baby she had ever seen, according to Monica’s measurements he was a solid eight pounds which was an impressive feat for the tiny woman sleeping in the other room. However, he was much more delicate than Matthew, who had climbed all over the blonde without any fear of breakage. Even Angelica seemed sturdier than the little boy who required a two handed grip and lots of concentration.

“I can take him while you eat, I already had some,” Monica offered, graciously taking the little boy into her long arms. With a wide smile she stared down at him, her ease allowing Stella to finally shovel some of the food into her mouth. Her eyes remained glued to Arthur’s sleeping form as she hastily fed herself, trying to get the simple task out of the way while both him and Scully slept.

“Dana got a call earlier, I think it was her mother. She left a voicemail so she’ll probably call back in a bit since her presumed to be heavily pregnant daughter didn’t pick up despite the early hour,” Monica reported, the mention of her mother-in-law making her take a patient breath before setting her fork down. Stella was eager to share the news of their son’s birth with the family, but she had expected and wanted a little more time of just the three of them before getting bombarded with visitors and calls. Even so,Stella knew that Maggie was important to Scully, and respected her wishes to have her around if she wanted.

The brunette just shrugged and continued rocking the baby, her genuine heart on display as she cooed happily to his sleeping face. Stella exhaled calmly and smiled, clearing her throat for the brunette to hear.

“I just wanted to thank you,” she began slowly, delicate with expressing her feelings towards others, “for coming at the drop of a hat like that, running through the rain in the middle of the night. Crouching in the shower with us, and keeping my family safe,” Stella stammered, finding herself emotional over the fact that Monica cared so deeply, and was so intrinsically good.

“Of course I would, you two are my friends,” she smiled as if it were the most logical response to the thanks that she had been given. Stella smiled at her answer and reasoning, returning her attention to the last scraps of her food.

Before either of them could say anything, the sound of stirring from the bedroom caught their attention, telling both women Scully had woken up. Stella sighed upon realizing that she had only slept about an hour and a half, but knew that with a new baby she was bound to be waking up frequently. According to the books and their friend-slash-midwife, she had about thirty minutes until Arthur would need another feed, so Stella hastily shoved the last bits of her food into her mouth before gathering the warmed plate.

Upon entering the master suite, Stella couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her partner tucked sleepily under the fluffy comforter. The chilly air of the apartment finally getting to the small woman who had insisted that it was boiling just the day before. Clad in warm pajamas that were soft robin’s egg blue, Scully looked somewhat rested after the lengthy morning she had endured. Stella still noticed the bags that sat under her eyes and the slight swelling of her cheeks Monica had assured was normal after delivering a large baby like Arthur.

“I brought breakfast,” Stella chirped to catch her attention, hearing the ravaged grumbling of her partner’s stomach, “Monica made it, I’m just bringing it to you while she plays with the baby,” she winked before setting the warm plate on the nightstand. She helped her carefully scoot into the sitting position, passing the food over with a kiss to her forehead. Stella watched as she finished her food in half the time Stella did, proving that having a baby worked up quite the appetite.

“How is he?” Dana asked with a large piece of pancake in her mouth, making Stella chuckle at the question. 

“Absolutely perfect, I can’t stop staring at him,” she beamed as Scully finished up, her words coaxing a proud smile out of the redhead. On cue, Monica entered the room with Arthur tucked into her arm and a large glass of water in the other for Dana to take. Guzzling the whole thing in one breath, Dana set the glass down and eagerly reached out for her tiny boy.

“You got him dressed in his outfit,” she smiled as he settled in her arms. The blonde nodded at Dana and stood to dig through the small bin that they had set up for him in their bedroom, retrieving a green and white polkadot swaddle. Dana smiled at her eagerness and set him on top of the soft material, bundling it loosely around him since she’d be feeding him in the next few minutes.

“Your mom called this morning, I think she had that motherly instinct that something was happening. Maybe we call her in a bit, only if you want,” Stella reported, the mention of Maggie not even resulting in a flinch from the content redhead who simply nodded at the suggestion. 

“Do you want to meet grandma, maybe your Auntie Tara and Matthew too? Yeah? You do? Well maybe we can give her a call,” was all she responded with as the baby gurgled happily, his face wrinkling at all of the visual stimulation.

Dana glanced up at Stella who couldn’t help but smile at the way she spoke to their child, muttering that she’d call Maggie while Dana fed him, the whole home readying themselves for the inevitable but exciting prospect of visitors.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Stella opened the door as the sun rose over the city behind the gloomy clouds. The hour was reasonable, a bright eight in the morning compared to the pitiful four in the morning when Arthur had made his way into the world. Maggie and Tara stood in their rain coats with flowers, balloons, teddy bears, gift bags, boxes of take out, and Matthew all huddled together as the summer rain soaked them. Stella called for Monica to help both women with all of their things, loading it onto the coffee table and counter tops.

“Auntie Stella! Hi!” Matthew squealed at the sight of his blonde aunt, prompting her to squat down on her tired knees and hold her arms out for the redheaded toddler to bustle into. She wrapped him up and peeled his coat off, placing a prompt kiss onto his cheek before greeting the weeping women.

“Hi babe, congratulations,” Tara cried as she pulled Stella into a warm hug, emotional tears filling her eyes as she watched Maggie move forward with tears spilling onto her cheeks. 

“Aw Maggie, you haven’t even seen him yet,” Stella found herself crying at the sight, hugging her tightly until she gasped and pulled away.

“Oh love, I wet your shirt, I’m sorry. I’m a tad emotional,” Maggie sniffled before brushing her shirt off, the action making Stella chuckle before handing a tissue over to her mother-in-law with her free hand. 

“Believe me, I’ve been cried on, sweat on, bled on…this is nothing,” she joked playfully, the mention of the birth of their son making both women nearly vibrate with anticipation.

“Matthew, do you want to see Auntie Dana and the baby?” Stella questioned to the little boy who perked up at the mention of his other beloved aunt, nodding in excitement as both Maggie and Tara moved into the kitchen to wash their hands. Once the women finished, Stella eagerly led them down the hall, tapping on the door before poking her head inside to double check that Dana was comfortable enough for visitors.

“Come in,” she beamed from the other side of the door, prompting Stella to lead the small huddle of women into the bedroom. The redhead was propped up on a giant mountain of pillows while bundled under a thick layer of blankets with the baby nestled in her arms.

“Auntie Dana!” The little boy in Stella’s arms now buzzing with excitement as he fought to try and wiggle out of them. However, the hold on him was strong enough to keep him in place as Tara moved in to settle the little boy before he was released.

“Auntie Dana just had a baby and her tummy still hurts so we  _ cannot _ jump on her,” Tara informed gravely, giving him a stern look telling him to behave. Maggie simply moved in with tearful eyes and sat herself beside her exhausted daughter, kissing her forehead before moving her shaking hand down to Arthur’s peachy head.

“Go see grandma,” Stella could hear Dana whisper as she passed the baby over to the eager woman. With her arms empty, Stella set the giddy little boy onto the bed and watched as he crawled up to Dana and tossed his arms around her neck to squeeze her tightly.

“Hi Matthew my love, how has your week with grandma and mommy been?” Dana questioned of the redheaded boy who nodded happily, returning to Stella’s open arms. He didn’t seem too keen on conversing yet, simply happy to be in the presence of his favorite aunts. Maggie rocked the baby while rubbing her finger up the button nose that matched her daughter’s almost identically. 

“What’s his name?” Tara asked curiously, glancing over Maggie’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of the sleeping baby. Dana smiled at the question and settled back into her pillows with a content smile as she thought about the name that she had spent months marinating on. Her and Stella had discussed the finality of his name following his birth, choosing a middle name that embodied all that he was.

“Arthur Fox Gibson-Scully.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow at the hefty moniker for such a new baby, her eyes softening as she felt him cuddle into the soft fabric of her shirt. “Fox would love that, Dana,” Maggie cried as his name sunk in, making Scully’s bottom lip quiver at the sentiment. Stella instantly noticed and slid closer, taking her hand into her own and rubbing it.

“I wish Melissa was here, she would’ve been so proud of you,” Maggie cried once more, the mention of the late Scully daughter causing both women to whimper at the thought. “ _ I’m _ so proud of you though, and I hope that counts too,” her mother added, her words not lost on Dana who nodded and discreetly wiped her eye.

“I can’t believe you did it in the shower, just no big deal,” Tara gasped in amazement as she sat herself on a lingering chair, her comment making both women chuckle. Maggie also perked up at the comment and nodded in agreement. 

“Dana did you not leave in time? What happened?” The older woman questioned as she passed the baby over to Tara, stretching her back out from holding him for so long.

“The roads weren’t passable this morning, and the rain was coming down strong, so I had him here. I thought I would be able to do it right where you’re standing mom, but I couldn’t so he was born in the shower.”

The ease in her voice caused Maggie’s eyes to widen and squeeze her daughter’s ankle that was covered with blankets and spare pillows. 

“Well, that’s absolutely  _ amazing _ and I don’t think any of us measure up to a story like that,” Tara joked, noticing the wrinkling of the little boy’s face as he began to wake for his feeding.

“Oh, he’s hungry,” Tara reported as she passed him back to Dana who happily received him and began undoing her pajama shirt. As she began, Tara took the hint and tapped Maggie on the shoulder. Both women repeated that they’d be around if either of them needed anything, and that Monica would lock up on their way out. Maggie swiftly moved in and kissed her daughter’s cheek before moving to hug Stella on her way out.

Dana leaned over to press a kiss onto her squirrly nephew before Tara retrieved him to make their way out of the apartment.

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Their day had been spent mostly in bed with their little bear tucked in either of their arms, achingly exhausted but incredibly happy. Stella had made herself useful by bringing snacks, warm cups of tea, and packages of chocolate back to Dana who remained tucked under her covers napping or chatting. Monica finally excused herself and had returned home for a shower and some sleep following her impromptu delivery she hadn’t signed up for in advance.

It was just the three of them for the first time in hours. The moon rose out of the clouds as Stella returned to the bedroom with a goodie from the basket that Maggie had brought, along with a wrapped up sanitary pad that Dana had begun freezing weeks before. 

“Time to change already?” Dana grunted as she slid out of bed to deposit Arthur in his cot, waddling towards the bathroom to change her used pad that had been soothing her aching center all day. Slowly she sat herself on the toilet, wincing sorely as she reached down to change herself.

“Stella, help me up please,” Dana requested of her partner as she awkwardly slid her mesh underwear back on. Stella linked her elbows under Scully’s armpits and hoisted her up with as much care as possible. The redhead smiled at the feeling of Stella’s lips coming into contact with her bang covered temple.

“You smell good, like peach soap,” the blonde concluded as Dana washed up, one of her hands clinging to the sink while the other held her tender stomach. The rich oxytocin had worn off and Stella could see the deep exhaustion in her love’s eyes, paired with her sore body and unease over tackling their first night together. 

“Thanks,” she shrugged while taking a look at herself for the first time since having the baby. Her shower in the morning had been brief, not giving herself enough time to truly glance at her appearance. Stella watched as she rubbed the now sunken bump that had yet to deflate, delicate and tender. Another hand brushing over her swollen cheek, bringing a bout of tears up in her eyes. Stella frowned as she watched her partner’s bottom lip begin to quiver, inching in closer to carefully hold her tired frame.

“Hey, what is it?” Her words gentle as she nuzzled her face beside the redhead’s cheek, kissing her softly before watching her burst into a hormonal surge of tears. Stella knew that her body and mind were both on a hormonal rollercoaster following the birth of their son, prompting her to be even more gentle with the exhausted woman.

“I- I look so puffy!” Her sobs radiated through her body, turning in Stella’s arms to bury her face into her neck. Stella nodded and shushed the weeping woman softly, it had been a long and emotional day for the both of them and Stella knew that this could be the first of a few outbursts. 

“You look beautiful. Your swelling and all of that should calm down in a few days and hopefully you start feeling like yourself again,” Stella reminded while resting her cheek on the shorter woman’s head as her cries calmed down against her shirt.

“Why don’t we go back into the bedroom and try to get some sleep. Don’t worry about getting up tonight, I will grab him and do the changing and bouncing until you feel a little better. I can bring him to you when he needs to eat,” Stella soothed before handing Dana two Advil capsules from the medicine cabinet. Grateful, Scully pulled away and nodded in response before popping the pills into her mouth.

Both women walked hand in hand back into the bedroom where Arthur slept soundly in his cot, dressed in his warm pajamas after both Stella and Scully spent hours reading up on newborn safety while sleeping. The blonde felt her partner leaning her weight into her back as she reached a finger into the crib, lightly tracing the soft skin of his peachy cheek.

“It feels weird going to sleep, not feeling him wind down from the day or kick me in the ribs to tell me that he still wants to play. I miss him being close,” Scully frowned for a moment, taking a breath before turning to face the blonde who had unconsciously moved a hand to her tender stomach.

“But I’m happy that he’s here,” she sighed with a warmth that was felt even through her words, “I’m happy that I get to watch you hold him and love him, and you couldn’t do that while he was still inside of me.”

Stella beamed at her words and leaned in, kissing Dana passionately for the first time that day. She had kissed her throughout the course of the day, the first one after their son was placed in Scully’s trembling arms being one she’d never forget. This one was different; it was a seal on the most perfect day. Dana cupped Stella’s elbows that were preoccupied holding the redhead’s face, relishing in the feeling of their bodies. Neither woman pulled away, it was as if their lips were meant for one another as they melded into a fierce connection. 

They stood for what felt like ages, letting the sentiments of the day consume them whole as they relished in what their lives had shaped into. Dana had met Stella in a time where her life felt like it was doomed to crumble, uncertainty gripping her and sending her into pits of despair. Her loss felt like it had the ability to consume her whole until she was nothing more than a grieving shell of a woman.

However, Stella loved her in a way that embraced the growing pieces of her. She held her through her loss and grief, and took every new aspect as an adventure worth exploring. She truly was her strength when she felt like there was nothing left that she could give, her physical representation of that shown in the love she had given her as Scully bore their son.

_ Their  _ son. 

The phrase felt so new, but so comfortable on her lips. They were mothers, so incredibly in love with one another and their little Arthur safely tucked away in his own pocket of a dream. In a way they all were, consumed in their own bubble of bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!:) If you have any thoughts feel free to let me know!


	15. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here! There is no beta so all mistakes are my own!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to msgilliana, lenathomally, drjean_milburn, stellagbenson, bbskeptic, palepinkpores, milfgillian AND SO MANY MORE for all of the help, love, and support!!  
> A sequel is coming so keep an eye out for that in a few weeks because I love them so much!

Scully couldn’t help but gush over the sight of Marci running her cold, wet nose up and down Arthur’s socked foot with curiosity. It only made sense that she investigate her newest little brother given her intrigue while he was still in the womb. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what parenting another child would be like given her worry that Marci wasn’t receiving the same amount of attention that she was used to when it was just them. With a sigh Scully juggled Arthur in one arm and pet her silky fur as she leaned her puppy head onto her thigh. 

The warm May air had Scully clad in cotton shorts and a green tank top while she rocked her recently fed son. It had been almost four days since Arthur was born and she felt as if their routine as a family was starting to solidify, despite Stella’s impromptu nap that she couldn’t manage to fight off. The blonde had been graciously pulling substantial weight as Scully continued to recover, however she finally found herself unable to switch the laundry over as the warmth of the afternoon sun lulled her to sleep.

Scully just chuckled and draped a throw blanket over the blonde who was curled over the edge of the bed, her feet dangling off as she snored heartily. Both women had attempted giving their tiny son a bath just hours before, resulting in squeals of protest despite the measured temperature that Stella had insisted upon having for his sensitive skin. Both women were covered in water by the end of it, with Arthur’s naked and squirming form nestled warmly against Stella’s chest beneath a towel. Scully couldn’t help but smile at the sight as the blonde dried and dressed the little boy, grateful that they both had her for all of these new experiences.

Stella’s paid time off had been a godsend and the redhead relished the time that they did have together. Scully was granted nearly five months off, given her time worked at the Bureau and her lack of absences taken, even throughout her period of illness that had almost claimed her life.

She would be home for a good chunk of the year, and Stella would return to work just two months before her. Maggie had volunteered to watch Arthur given her recent retirement until an opening at the daycare freed up. 

The plans had been made for their future, which gave the women the opportunity to simply enjoy and relish their time with their son.

“Your grandma says that you look like me, but I do see a bit of your daddy in your face. You have his lips.”

Scully frowned slightly as she brushed her finger over the dip in his nose, watching as his face scrunched at the tickling contact. So badly she wished Mulder could have met his son, the one that he never even got to become aware of before his death. Scully was overjoyed at her life with Stella, and all that they had created together but felt a lingering tug of grief that she couldn’t shake.

“He was tall, and I’m guessing that he was also a big baby just like you are,” Scully joked half heartedly, her body aching as a reminder of the large baby she had bore. With a sigh of annoyance she felt a tear fall from her eye as she stared at her sleeping baby. Following Arthur’s birth she had fought relentlessly with the plummet of hormones in her body which left her in tears over random occurrences, and the recollection of Mulder’s death seemed to be one of them.

“I got you a star mobile, because he loved staring at the stars with me. I always thought it was because he liked looking for aliens and all of those things, but now I think it was because we both knew that we had something bigger coming.”

Her words were quiet as she whispered her sweet nothings to the now stirring baby, bright blue eyes blinking up at her. His onesie was covered in alien heads, sketches of Saturn and Jupiter, and flying space ships around the galaxy, fitting for the life his mother had lived in order to have him. She felt herself stammer with tears until two hands came into contact with her shoulders, rubbing the knots out soothingly.

“It’s okay to miss him around me, he is the father of our child. You didn’t just send him away and bring me into your life, Dana. You lost someone close to you and you’re allowed to mourn that.”

Dana looked over her shoulder at Stella, her normally pristine hair tied up into a lazy ponytail behind her neck. The redhead sighed at her words and let more tears fall, wondering how she had gotten so lucky with a woman like Stella Gibson. With a trying smile she passed over a now alert Arthur to the eager blonde, draping a burp cloth over her white tank top.

“Good afternoon Arthur Fox, how was lunch and your nap?” Stella whispered quietly to the little boy, her voice taking on a softer tone with him even different from the way she spoke with Matthew and Angelica. She wasn’t just Aunty Stella to the whimpering baby, she was his mother, and that deserved a special kind of gentleness unique to the title.

“How was lunch and your nap…” Scully smirked at her partner who simply scoffed and leaned back father on the sofa while fitting the baby against her thighs. Stella and been surprised at how naturally she felt connected to the little boy with a small patch of fluffy brown hair, strong fingers that clutched blonde and red tresses, and a slobbery mouth that always managed to dribble onto the both of them. She loved him as if he were born of her, and she knew that feeling would never fade.

“It was fine, but I missed you both,” she shrugged as her index fingers slotted into his iron grip, gently smoothing his soft skin of his hands over with he pads of her thumbs. 

“You know, I’m glad we ended up staying here,” Dana finally sighed while looking around the lavender clad apartment. Bits of Stella had been peppered into the decor, fresh daisies plucked and potted in a pitcher to liven the area, a rich painting of the rainy streets of London hung behind Scully’s towering collection of Pat Benatar from college. Towering stilettos now sat at the door beside pairs of worn, sensible pumps that Scully opted for while still working.

“This place is where I picked up the pieces. I saw it only as a reminder of the bad, but now I see it in the tiny moments of strength and peace. He came into our lives in the most random, but intimate of ways and I can’t believe that I get to say that our little family was made right here.”

Stella watched as Dana brushed her thumb up and down the front of his forehead, the small wrinkle similar to his father’s. She couldn’t help but beam at her words, everything falling into place in a way that she hadn’t expected. 

“I can’t believe you did that. You quite literally built yourself up right where we are sitting,” Stella grinned towards her incredibly strong, loving partner.

“It wasn’t without help,” she replied coyly, recalling the nights when it was just the two of them, a yearning for one another, an impending grief mixed with the closeness of two women who leaned on each other — and the help of some  _ cheese toasties _ and soup. 

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“We didn’t want to come while you two were still getting settled into motherhood, but we did bring the little guy some gifts,” Charlie grinned as both him and Andrew shuffled into the apartment. Their arms held various bags and boxes, with a fresh pizza balanced on the top, Andrew trying to juggle the big bouquet of blue and yellow balloons without popping one. Both women greeted the youngest Scully sibling and his partner with eager hugs and a rambunctious puppy that licked at his heels, making him grin.

“Charles Scully you did not have to bring this many gifts for him, he can’t even see shapes and most colors,” Dana giggled as they set down the items, allowing Stella to grab the food and set it onto the counter with an excited grin. Neither woman had the energy to cook a full meal for their guests, and at the offer that they bring something, Stella had finally convinced Scully to let him bring the food. 

“Yes we did, he’s our newest nephew and we didn’t get to properly spoil our first and we don’t want to have to play catch-up with him too.”

Charlie’s words were brief and quippy as his quieter partner arranged the boxes and bags in the nursery that had been packed with gifts for the little boy. Both Dana and Stella sighed and simply accepted that their child was incredibly loved by everyone, and that they’d have to use his bedroom as storage until he grew bigger. 

Her youngest brother reached over and embraced her warmly, their smiling grins almost identical. “Mm, it’s nice to be able to put my arms around you again,” he joked, Dana now gasping in faux offense before nudging his shoulder. “I wasn’t  _ that _ big, Charlie,” she muttered before glancing over at the steaming food.

“Now where is the little guy?” 

Dana chuckled at her brother’s question and vanished to the bedroom where he had been put down for another nap, simply resigning that they wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night.

The redhead had only been gone mere seconds before emerging with a tiny bundle in her arms, promptly passing him off to her taller brother with a proud grin. She watched as he awkwardly shifted with the baby, fumbling for the correct hold on him before relaxing.

“Whoah, hey there kid. I’m your Uncle Charlie…” he began, stammering as he stared at the sleeping baby, “your Uncle Andrew is here too. We just wanted to say hi and meet you in person, I mean I saw you kick your mom a few times and that kind of freaked me out so it’s nice to see you like this.”

Dana couldn’t help but chuckle as she leaned into Stella’s arm, watching both men wave and gawk over the baby who wasn’t even awake to see it. Before more time could pass, both women watched as Andrew nudged his partner to catch his attention before retrieving an envelope from his back pocket and passing it to Dana.

“So we got him a few things that you will probably take pictures of then toss, so we figured we’d get him something a little more substantial that you both might be able to benefit from,” Charlie explained, his cheeks blushing as Dana slowly opened the card. Stella didn’t want to pry and simply watched as her partner read the contents of the inside, a small gasp falling from her lips.

“Charlie,” she began, her voice shaking as she glanced up at Stella then her quiet brother. “You started a college fund for him and put money into it…” Dana wept, making him swallow thickly and smile through the emotional moment to try and break the tension.

“Don’t worry, I got Matthew one too even if Bill is an  _ ass _ \- I mean jerk,” he quickly corrected, passing Arthur to Andrew for a turn before glancing back at Dana. “We don’t know if we can have kids, and we’ve made peace with that. So we want to be supportive uncles to our nephews, and whatever kids you choose to have in the future. It’s set up to make monthly deposits until they’re eighteen and both of you have the ability to add to if if you so choose. You were the first one to reach out to me, and if you didn’t I would’ve missed all of  _ this _ , so this was the least we could do.” 

Both women were shocked to find their faces flooded with tears as Dana reached out to hug her brother, crying heavily into his shirt before pulling away, giving her brother in law a grateful hug as well. The redhead brushed her tears off of her splotchy cheeks with the back of her hand before trying to compose herself over her brother’s kind sentiments.

“I don’t even know what to say. Charlie, thank you for loving our son so much,” Dana wept, Stella following gratefully to embrace both men. The air cleared from the thick emotion and Scully eventually exhaled and motioned for everyone to begin eating, taking the sleeping boy from Andrew to place in his swing that Stella had assembled weeks before.

The two siblings chatted, celebrating the momentous occasion with bouts of laughter, pondering pauses to hold space for the sister they had lost, and skillfully planned how they would try and make things work with Tara and Matthew for their sake. Stella and Andrew interjected and laughed at old anecdotes of the Scully bunch, both vowing and begging to bring up Arthur differently with bouts of goofy laughter. They spoke of their father and how he would’ve been so proud of his beloved Starbuck, despite their relationship that seemed so interestingly unique.

Eventually time passed and the ruddy red infant in the swing began to wail for his next feeding, catching Marci’s attention as she hastily alerted both mothers of his unease with a swift yank of Scully’s shorts. Charlie nodded at his partner and began clearing the plates despite Stella’s insistence that she could handle it, urging that they were not over as guests, but eager family members to help.

As Dana grabbed her feeding pillow and cover up, Stella bounced the now angry baby who squealed into her neck. With gentle lips she whispered consoling words into his ears while Scully situated herself on the sofa. She had seen Tara breastfeed Matthew with ease while standing at the counter, socializing out in the yard, or helping Maggie with the Thanksgiving dinner, however Dana still needed the comfort of her bed or sofa, her sturdy boppy pillow, and loads of concentration to get her son fed. 

“Okay okay, I know, your mama is getting ready for you my love,” Scully could hear Stella soothe, finally taking the wailing baby from her while working him onto her breast. Charlie and Andrew remained in the kitchen, knowing that despite Dana’s openness with breastfeeding, she didn’t need an audience four days post birth. With a few grunts of frustration and gentle words from both Dana and Stella, Arthur finally gave in and latched onto her breast greedily. With a grateful sigh Scully draped the cover over her exposed breast as her brother entered the living room upon her admission.

“We are going to head out. The pizza is in the fridge and we left a voucher on the counter for a free one,” Charlie grinned, leaning in to place a kiss onto his older sister’s tired cheek. Carefully he rubbed Arthur’s exposed foot and swiftly embraced Stella before letting themselves out with a gentle thud. 

Both mothers sighed over the lack of performance that that visit had required, Charlie Scully nothing like the eldest sibling who sucked the energy right out of any room he entered. The blonde slid back onto the sofa gingerly as Arthur fed, his little feet soothing himself against Dana’s side while eating happily.

“Could you bring me more pizza? And maybe some water please?” The calories in the redhead’s body rapidly burning as she fed the famished baby. With a grin Stella nodded and grabbed the two pieces that she had saved, knowing Dana would request a snack while feeding him, filling up a massive cup for her as well.

As the blonde snuggled up once more, the women listened to the light trickle of rain that had begun to fall over the city. It had been an interesting week for weather, some days dry as a bone, others soggy and looming with engorged clouds above. Both women listened to the summer rain and sat in the silence, the occasional sound of Dana swallowing filling the air. 

Stella flicked off the lights to the apartment and sat with her back against the sofa, trying to take in the entirety of the moment. Both animals curiously climbed onto the cushions of the sofa and made their way in between the women as the storm amped up in intensity. With the threat of booming thunder, the mothers feared that it would disturb the feeding baby, but it was as if soothing ocean sounds were lulling him into a peaceful state.

“He likes it because he was born during the biggest rainstorm in the history of the world,” Dana chuckled, her words causing Stella to scoff and tear her eyes away from the falling precipitation. “Also the fact that he was literally born under our shower spout spraying all three of us,” the blonde pointed out, taking a pause before capturing a mental image of the sight before her.

Arthur began to finish up, his lips slowing down and whimpering breath notifying Dana of his clear lack of interest. Pulling him off of her, she swiftly wiped any rogue dribbles of milk off of herself and his curved chin. Stella happily took the baby and pressed a gentle kiss onto his crinkled face, burping him against her shoulder.

“I guess,” Dana shrugged before getting settled, a bellowing burp coming out of the small boy after a third pat on Stella’s part. Both women chuckled at the expulsion before making eye contact with one another, letting the silence envelope them. 

The apartment was dark and cozy, the undisturbed nature of the last few days something quite comfortable for the two women and their little bear. Maggie had filtered in and out, but even then it was quiet enough for them to completely bask in the little pocket of bliss. Dana knew that they would have to venture out at the end of the week to get Arthur his shots and a well check, but she decided to push the inevitably traumatizing event of their precious baby getting pricked, out of her mind.

Monica had done all of the necessary tests and measurements upon his birth, and had given him a clean bill of health which put the mothers at ease for their next appointment. As her mind started to wander, Dana shook the thoughts away and let her eyes come into focus on the blonde who hummed happily to the baby.

Dana loved when Stella hummed, a sound that she had come to realize was reserved only for the privacy of their home. She claimed that her voice was wretched, but Scully loved the deep, sultry register that softened at the sight of their son. The blonde took two little bare feet into her hands and rubbed her thumbs up and down the skin, watching the tiny boy react to the stimulation of her gentle touch as she hummed along.

“He likes the sound of your voice,” Dana pointed out, her words making Stella blush as she ceased, resulting in Arthur’s face wrinkling with disappointment. 

“See?” Dana smirked proudly at her statement and wiggled a pacifier into his mouth to keep him calm.

“The rain doesn’t bother me. Before my sister died, she would always say how when she passed on, she didn’t want to return as another person, or a dog or anything like that. She would say that she wanted to be like the rain, giving life and creating power for everyone. I always thought she was being dramatic with her worldly insight, but now I see what she means.”

Stella raised an eyebrow at the comment and urged her partner on while massaging the pads of Arthur’s feet.

“If it wasn’t raining, then God knows when or how he would’ve come. I wouldn’t have gotten to do it with you, like that. It could’ve been much worse. Plus, I’d like to think that my sister saw me out through all of it, the rain didn’t let up for hours afterwards and it’s still here. I wished and wished that Melissa could’ve been here for this, and in the end she was, and she made sure that everyone I needed and wanted was right here for us.”

Stella watched her girlfriend’s eyes water at the sentiment, her own heartstrings tugging. The blonde placed Arthur into the portable cot carefully and took Dana into her arms, planting a kiss onto her head before pulling away. “I’m so glad your sister was with you for that moment in our lives. I know that probably means the world to you,” Stella whispered happily, feeling Dana nod against her chest.

With a sturdy sigh the blonde scooted off of the sofa and inserted the instrumental disc that Arthur seemed to love, setting the volume low to ensure that he remained calm and content in his cot. However, upon turning to climb back onto the cushions Stella found Dana on her feet with her hands held towards the blonde.

“Dance with me?” 

With a smirk Stella agreed, pulling the shorter woman close to her heart. It was a physical representation of what she had been feeling for those long months, holding Dana close. She never wanted to be the knight in shining armor who took all of her heartache away with the bandaid presence that many brought with one night stands and swift flings. She wanted to love Dana in the way she wished she had been loved during her loss, and in the process, had slowly, and tenderly fallen in love with her.

They moved slowly in sync with one another, their rhythm perfectly matched. It felt like it had been ages since they danced in the refrigerator light as their son patiently worked his way into the world. Stella smiled at the feeling of her partner so close, the deflating stomach giving them some extra inches as it continued to heal. However she relished the feeling of her in her arms, even if it were just a few steps closer.

“Do you think you would’ve fallen in love with me if it weren’t for any of this?” Dana’s question catching Stella off guard as she laid her cheek against the top of her red hair. She took a moment and nodded, her answer genuine and full of consideration.

“I would’ve found you somehow. It might not have been as soon as it was, but I would’ve seen you at a bar, or at that pizza place of yours. I would like to think that things would work out like this and I’d be as happy as I am. I’d like to think that I’d be just as grateful for you.”

Stella’s words were small and tender, but full of a gut wrenching love that Dana could feel as she held her close. Slowly the redhead looked up at the weeping blonde, reaching a hand out to cup her jaw, letting a singular tear fall down her fingers. Stella was crying, something unexpected amidst the waterworks that Dana had been shedding. 

“I’m grateful for you, Stella.”

The pause catching the blonde off guard as Dana worked up the gall to spill her heart to the woman that she loved so much it hurt. 

“You know this, but you loved me when I thought my cards had run out. When I thought there was nobody left in this world who would love this mess that I was. I felt used and tired, and drowning in that shit show that you walked into willingly. You were my breath of air when I needed it, and somehow we managed to breathe new life into the both of us. You showed me that love is unique and patient and ongoing. You let me love you and this big complicated life that we have with one another. I feel so lucky, so so incredibly lucky that I get to grow old with you, and have you to tackle everything that this big world has to offer us. I love you very much.”

The room filled with a warm silence as Stella blinked her tears down her cheeks, bending down to kiss her partner. Slowly and carefully she let her lips linger against the redhead’s, her wet eyelashes brushing against Dana’s freckled cheeks. It was a moment that she wanted to stay in forever, both of them entangled in one another, not knowing where one ended and the other began, two hearts beating in tandem love for one another.

Death and loss had brought the two women into a common plane, but it was each other that made their connection so deeply intimate that any denial would’ve been a blatant lie. Dana held Stella’s face and began pressing her lips against the fallen eyelids that were wet with touched emotion, trailing down her cheeks to wipe away any remnants of tears. Her lips grazed softly against the bridge of her nose before finally coming into contact with her lips, breathing against her mouth. She wanted Stella to feel the love she had for her, to meld it into her with enough care to leave her with a euphoric bliss.

Their foreheads came into contact with each other and they just swayed, arms wrapped around one another as the music continued on. Their baby lay content in his cot, staring up at the two women who loved each other so deeply, and loved him with a fierceness that he had yet to comprehend.

The light shone in from the rising moon, along with a gentle breeze that blew against the now steadying rain. Many feared what a new child would do to one’s relationship, but both women knew that there was a tether between the both of them that they felt so intimately.

There was not a lingering dread that one life was coming to an end, but that they were moving onward to a bigger and greater adventure. There was a promise of diapers, crying, and spit up, but they knew that it also opened to a world of growth, challenges, possibility, and most importantly, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, I appreciate you all SO much it hurts:) Here's one big hug from me to you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to leave your thoughts if you have any!:)


End file.
